Things Fall Apart
by VirginiaLover
Summary: Bella's life isn't a cake walk, but she's used to how things are. At sixteen, she's never had a boyfriend and excepted the fact that she's invisible. But when a boy on a skateboard almost runs her over, her world gets turned upside down. A story about a girl who loses her innocence and everything that comes with it. A coming of age story. Rated M. All human.
1. Breathe

**A/N: I was trying to resist starting another story, but I just couldn't help myself. So far I'm not in over my head, so I think I can handle updating four stories. I like the challenge. This story idea just came to me when I was at work the other day, we weren't busy so I had a lot of thinking time on my hands. This is different from all the other stories I am currently writing. I wanted to take a look at high school life, so here it is. Hope you enjoy.**

1\. Breathe

High school is supposed to be the best time of your life; unless you're invisible. I lived in a small town, and yet, I still wasn't seen. I can't even begin to tell you how many times I had been run into in the hallway, or how many times I have had the door slam into my face because no one realized that I was there.

Other than Angela, I didn't have any friends. Her father and my father were friends, so we'd been destined to be friends before we were even born. Our fathers were policemen. My father died when I was a baby. They went on a call and the perpetrator had been armed with a gun, killing my father with a shot through the heart. Angela's father had retired last year and now owned his own business.

My mother had taken years to start dating again, she worked a lot after the life insurance money ran out, trying to make ends meet. Three years ago she started dating this guy that seemed great. I liked him, he would take me to the bookstore or we would all go out to a movie, kind of like a family. He was the closest thing to a father I had ever had. Everything was going great until he my mom told him that she was pregnant with my baby brother. He walked out on us that night, saying that he didn't want a baby, leaving my mother devastated and on her own to raise a baby.

The day after I turned sixteen, I got a job to help her out. She was already working crazy hours at the hospital as a CNA and we were getting to the point that we really needed money, the child support that Phil paid helped a little, but not enough. It was kind of a win win. We would have extra money, I was working at the used bookstore that I loved.

I was a Sophomore, and at sixteen, had never had a boyfriend or, at least very least, been kissed. It's not something that I thought about a lot; I really didn't have the time, between school and work, I was lucky if I was able to go out with Angela on Friday or Saturday nights. She really helped get my mind off of things when I needed it.

"Hey, Angela," I whispered to her. We were in Biology, my worst class, and for the life of me, I hadn't been able to focus on anything that Mr. Banner was saying.

"What's up?" she paused her note taking to look at me.

"Can I barrow your notes later? I missed most of them." I looked at her sheepishly.

"Sure," she smiled. "You don't even have to ask, Bella."

"Thank you." I looked back at the power point that Mr. Banner was showing.

"Do you want to come over to my house later? I can help you with this." she offered quietly.

"I can't," I looked at her once again. "My mom is working late and I have to pick up Tyler from the babysitter after school."

"Okay, the offer still stands anytime you need it."

Angela's home life was the opposite of mine. She still had both of her parents and lived on the opposite side of town than I did. Both her father and mother did well for themselves and I'm pretty sure that she could go to any college that she wanted. I would be lucky to even go. The only way being if I got a scholarship, and if I didn't get my biology grade up, I didn't see that happening. I had A's in every other class, but this one.

When the bell rang, Angela and I walked slowly to gym. We were lucky, we had most of our classes together.

I didn't hate gym, but I didn't like either. Although, were in the middle of sex ed. at the moment, and I just didn't want to have that with a male teacher. I tried to get my mom to sign the piece of paper to get me out of it, but she wouldn't have it, saying that it was important to learn how to say know. The last time I checked, I don't really remember them promoting anything other than abstinence, with a little about contraception thrown in for fun.

Angela and I took a seat on the bleachers next to each other. The rest of the class was already here by the time we were.

"Hey," Lauren came and sat next to us. I wouldn't consider her a friend as much as a friendly acquaintance. "Did you here that Mike and Jessica are doing it? Apparently he bought a box of condoms yesterday at the drugstore." did I mention that she really liked to gossip?

"Who told you that?" Angela asked skeptically.

"Ben Cheney. He was cashiering when he bought them." she looked us expectantly.

"Ben also likes to make things up." I commented. "We are in the middle of sex ed. he probably is just saying because he got inspired."

Lauren huffed before looking straight ahead. I guess we didn't have the reaction she desired.

"Do you think it's true?" Angela whispered to me.

I shrugged, "Mike has always been a horn dog."

"Yeah," she looked at her hands.

"Students!" Coach Clapp yelled, "Put the phones away or they will be sent to the main office and your parents will have to come and pick them up. Who would like to explain that one?"

There were groans as all the students put their phones away. I didn't have a cell phone, we couldn't afford it, and if we could the only person that would call me is Angela.

"Let's continue." I drowned him out, waiting for the final bell to ring so I could go home.

Times like these I missed playing dodge ball. That wasn't as embarrassing as this. Especially with immature teenage boys laughing every time he said the word vagina or penis, that is what I lived for. Why couldn't boys mature as fast girls? That would make life a lot less complicated. In high school, everything was a big deal, whether it be who you're dating, sleeping with, etc. I wasn't dating anyone. I was doubtful I ever would.

I love my mom, but when it came to boys, I wish my dad was still here. He could give me perspective, I mean after all, he was a boy. He would know how they think, but these days, they usually only had one thing on their mind. Sex. I wasn't ready for that. I just wanted a guy to notice me. That's all I want.

When the bell finally rang, Angela and I were the first one's out. I tripped going down the bleacher stairs after stepping on the string of my backpack.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella!" Angela called as she started walking one way, and I, the other.

"See ya!" I started down the sidewalk toward Mrs. Mallory's house. She ran a babysitting business out of her home, she was also Lauren's mom, but because the cost was so cheap, we took Tyler there to stay during the day.

Lauren's mom was nothing like her. She didn't gossip and always gave me cookies to take home every Friday afternoon. They were really good cookies, by the way. She was one of the sweetest people you would ever meet.

I kicked a rock with my foot, watching it skid on the pavement. It was early November and the air was just starting to get a chill, it felt nice. The leaves were starting to change from green to oranges, yellows, and reds. I loved fall, I loved all the colors that it brings. My mom says that fall was my dad's favorite season; knowing that made me feel more connected to him, like I shared something other than the color of my hair and eyes with the man.

When I got to the Mallory's house, Mrs. Mallory was standing on the porch with Tyler and his small bag of stuff.

"Hello, Mrs. Mallory," I greeted her with a smile. "Thank you for watching him." I took his bag from her, swinging it over my shoulder.

"You don't have to thank me, sweetie. He's a treat to be around." she smiled at Tyler.

Tyler really was a treat, he didn't cry a lot as a baby, and now at two, he hadn't started the terrible two's, although, there was still time.

"I'll see you, soon," she said as I started down her steps holding my baby brother.

We didn't live far from Mallory house, which was a blessing because he still didn't walk very fast, and got heavy very quickly.

"Stay there, bud." I set him down on our porch while I unlocked the door. "There," I opened the door so we could walk in.

Our house was a small two bedroom, two story house. Tyler still slept in with my mom, which I was thankful for, not that I didn't love my brother, just as a teenage girl, you need your privacy.

Our living room was still marked with the remembrance of my father. The pictures he hung on the walls were still there, along with his stuffed fish. His chair still sat in front of the fireplace. My mom didn't have the heart to change anything, I didn't blame her. I couldn't imagine losing the love of my life so suddenly like that was a one-year-old to take care of. I respected her greatly for everything that she has been able to do over the years. We may not have much, but what we did have was filled with love.

My mom and I got along great for the most part, but like every other mother and daughter, we fought, mainly about stupid things that didn't even matter. She had been on me recently because of my biology grade. I had a C, while I was getting straight A's in everything else. I just didn't get biology. What I needed was a tutor, and while I love Angela dearly, she just wasn't great at explaining things.

"Sissy, cheerios!" Tyler exclaimed. It was a tradition that everyday when we got home, I gave him cheerios as a snack before dinner.

"Okay, okay, let's go get some cheerios." I took his hand and lead him to the kitchen, putting him in his highchair before getting down the box and pouring some in front of him.

"Yay!" he clapped his hands as he started eating.

I sat my backpack down, picking up the note and money that my mom had left on the table and read: order pizza or take out, will be home by nine.

"What do you think about pizza?" I looked at Tyler who didn't care. He was happy with his cheerios. "That's what I thought."

I was sitting on the floor in the living room doing my algebra homework, while eating my third slice of pizza and watching TV, I couldn't have it quiet when I was studying, the noise, as crazy as it sounds, helps me focus, when my mom walked through the front door. She looked exhausted and the hair was coming out of her ponytail.

"I ordered pizza," I told while she put her stuff down by the door.

"Okay," she took a seat on the couch next to my head. "What are you wathing?"

"I don't know, it just came on. I wasn't paying attention, you can change it if you want."

"Did Tyler go down okay?"

"Yeah," I drew doodles on my notebook paper, "he went down okay." I looked up at her. "I have to work tomorrow. Three to eight."

"Okay, I don't work tomorrow, so that will be fine." she smiled at me.

My mom always says that she wishes that she could be a better provider, but I didn't see where she went wrong. With all the circumstances that had been thrown at us, we were doing amazingly well. Money was tight at times, but we were a family, and to me, that was all that mattered. I didn't that I didn't have everything that everyone else I had, I had a mom that loved me enough to fight for what we had. I really looked up to her for that. I definitely got my fighting spirit from her.

"I'm going to take a shower," she stood from the couch stiffly.

"I'm going to bed soon. Just wanted to let you know in case I wasn't here when you came back down."

"Goodnight," she kissed my head, "I love you. See in the morning, I'll drive you to school in the morning. Do you want a ride to work?"

"No, I like walking, but I'll take you up on your offer to drive me to school."

She squeezed my shoulder before heading up the stairs, seconds later I heard the bathroom door shut, and the water turn on. I can't tell you how many times I've heard her crying when I walked by. Our life wasn't exactly the one that she had planned for us, but you can't always plan everything in life. Of course, there were times that I wish that things were different. Like when there father-daughter events or there had been something that I wanted as a child that we couldn't afford, but I was sure, one day, it would all pay off.


	2. The Boy With The Skateboard

**A/N: Married Life will be updated again on April 5. I have two different directions that I am considering so I will be writing a couple of chapters of both out and will go with the one that I like better. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I want to thank those of you who liked and alerted this story. I would really like to know what you think about it. I really appreciate reviews. I think getting other's perspective. **

2\. The Boy With The Skateboard

"Have a good day," my mom said as I got out of the car. "Call me if you want me to drive you to work."

"I will."

"I love you, sweetie."

"I love you, too," I looked back at Tyler in the backseat, "'Bye, Tyler."

"Sissy!" he exclaimed loudly, showing off his wide grin.

I walked to my locker, opening it and placing the books that I didn't need in there, grabbing the ones that I would need before lunch. Angela was a my locker in no time with a huge smile on her face.

"What's has you so happy this morning?"

"Mike invited us to his party tomorrow night. Do you think that you will be able to go?" Angela looked excitedly at me. We had never been invited to anything, much less by Mike who was the most popular guy in our grade.

"I'll have to ask my mom, but I'm pretty sure that she will say yes." I closed my locker.

We started walking to our first period class, not really in any hurry to get there. The first bell hadn't rung yet, so there were a lot people still socializing the hall way. I saw Lauren, Jessica, Kate, and Tanya all huddled in a corner talking quietly with each other, occasionally laughing loudly at something the other had said. People like that were too awake for me at seven in seven-thirty. I would much rather be sleeping than getting ready to have a day filled with learning.

My first class was my favorite class, as well as my favorite teacher. I always loved english, and while most people found it boring, especially in the morning, I loved it. Ms. Weber was a cool teacher. She always gave us time to do our homework in class, which on days when I had to work, I really appreciated that allotted time.

Angela and I didn't have first period together, but they were right next to each other. She went to history, which is where I went next and she came here.

The first half of the day went by quickly for me. I had all of my easy classes back to back so I always had extra time to do my homework, something that people made fun of me for, calling me a nerd. I didn't care what they thought of me. I was happy with who I was.

Angela and I met in the lunchroom every day after fourth period. We sat in at a table near a window and usually had it all to ourselves, very rarely did anyone sit with us. I pulled my lunch out of my bag, as well as my algebra. I really needed to get all of it done before work tonight. I usually worked all weekend, but I had tomorrow off which was nice. I was really looking forward to that party, surprisingly.

"Hey," Angela sat next me, placing her lunch on the table.

"Hey," I looked up from my workbook and calculator.

"What are you working on?" she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Algebra." I popped a carrot in my mouth.

"Sounds like fun," she laughed.

"Very."

Lunch was the fastest thirty minutes ever. It always surprised me when I heard the bell ring and I, along with Angela and the rest of the student body, would have to make our way to our next class.

&amp;7&amp;

I was doodling in my notebook again, a habit that came out of boredom. I wasn't hearing anything that Mr. Banner was saying about amoeba, or whatever microbial bacteria that he had moved on to. Biology for me was extremely boring and, since I was little, I had turned to daydreaming in my boredom. In my defense, Mr. Banner's monotone voice wasn't exactly compelling. There were snores that occurred occasionally, especially since the class was after lunch. A lot of the guys that feel asleep got high behind the gym before coming to class; the smell coming off of them giving them away.

"You're going to start failing if you don't pay attention," Angela whispered to me. "Your mom will be even angrier with you."

I put my pencil down, sitting up straight in my seat. She was right, if I failed the class my mom would have a coronary, and my small social life would go to absolutely nothing after she locked me in my room to study, all my free time dissipated to nothing.

"Here," she pushed her notebook toward mine. "Copy my notes."

I looked at my notebook, realizing that no words from the lecture were on my paper. I had zoned out for almost the whole thing. Shaking my head, I started to write what she had written onto my own paper.

The final period of the day went by quickly. We were finally done with the sex education section and were back to doing sports; volleyball being Coach Clapp's number one choice. I was actually fairly good at volleyball. My mom had taught me how to play when I was little; we had a small net set up in the backyard, and when I was eight, she started to teach me. She had been the captain of her high school's undefeated volleyball team, and she wanted to send the tradition down. Apparently, her mother had done it to, but things being how they were, I wasn't able to join the school's team, much to my dismay.

"Are you guys coming to my party tonight?" Mike asked Angela and I as we walked to our respective locker rooms after Coach Clapp called class for the day ten minutes early. I guess we were the only one's eager for the weekend.

"We'll be there." I assured him. I was really excited about the party. I hadn't been invited to since sixth grade, and the only reason that I was invited then was because the person's parents said that he had to invite the whole class, or he wasn't going to have a party.

"Cool." Mike smiled, running off to the boy's locker room.

"How was it?" Lauren was asking Jessica as I got to my gym locker.

"It hurt, but it was fine." Jessica was redoing her ponytail. "Sex isn't that big of a deal, Lauren. It's not like I am going to be with Mike for the rest of my life. I'm just happy that I got it over with."

"Yeah, well, only some of us will be having sex," I could have sworn that I saw Lauren's eyes land on me as I changed my shirt. "Some of us are too invisible to have a boyfriend."

"She's such a bitch," Angela mumbled next to me, putting her flats back on her feet. "She was just talking to us like we were best friends yesterday."

Lauren, while she was friendly at most of the time, could change at a moment's notice. She was the epitome of two-faced, I don't think Jessica like her too much. They used to spend all their time together, but over the last couple of years, they were seen together less and less, most people thought that it was because of Jessica's relationship with Mike, but I think that it was because Lauren was bitchy.

"How late are you working tonight?" she closed her locker.

"'Til eight." I shut my locker as well, putting on my backpack.

"Wow, five hour shift." we started walking out of the gym.

"Not bad. I've had longer." I adjusted the straps of backpack.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Angela started walking in the direction of her house. "Call me and tell me what your mom says."

"I will!" I waved to her as turned to head to work.

No one was ever on the sidewalks, especially this time of day. It was peaceful to walk on my own, feeling the breeze after a day coped up in school. The sun was out, but didn't really do anything to fight the chill in the air, it was still a nice day nonetheless.

I was watching my feet, avoiding the cracks in the sidewalk when I turned the corner. I should have been paying attention because no sooner had I, my body collided with some else's.

"Oh, shit!" I heard him say as our bodies hit hard, forcing us both to the ground. My backpack shielded me from most of the blow of my fall, except my hip, which was now sore and I was sure that I was going to have a bruise there later. He landed across from me, grunting as he met the sidewalk, the skateboard he had been riding coming down near his head.

I got my breath, the impact taking my breath away.

"Are you okay?" his breaths were coming as quickly as mine.

That's when I finally got a look at him. He looked tall, close to six feet, his green eyes filled with worry as he stared at me, his bronze hair a wild mop on top of his head. He was the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen.

"I'm fine." I breathed, standing shakily, my legs feeling like jelly, wanting to give out from underneath me. "That was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Then makes both of us a fault because I wasn't paying attention either." he stood, towering over me. I was barely over five feet.

"Anyway, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he smiled crookedly at me.

"I better go. I have to get to work." I started to walk away.

"Tell your boss I am sorry I made you late." he put down the board and continued on his way.

I wasn't late, but I was limping, my hip hurting as I walked. I opened the door to the bookstore, making the bell ring.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Jane asking me as I walked in.

"I'm fine. I just fell on the way here." I took my backpack off, putting behind the register.

"Are you going to be fine to work? You can go home if you have to." Jane was a mother of three and very protective. I think she thought of me as her fourth.

"I'll be fine. I sit behind the register most of the time reading anyway." I assured her.

"You'll tell me if that changes?" she eyes me warily.

"Yes," I rolled my eyes, "Can I go clock in now?"

"Go ahead," she waved me forward.

"Thank you."

My shift went by fast. We weren't busy, but I was able to get the rest of my homework done, and at eight my mom picked me up out front.

"How was your day?" my mom smiled as I got into the car. Tyler was asleep in the back, breathing heavily.

"It was good except for the fact that I got run over on the way to work." I placed my backpack in my lap and closed the door.

"What?" she looked confused.

"A guy was riding his skateboard down the sidewalk and I wasn't paying attention as I turned a corner and he hit me.'' I left out the part about him being very, very hot.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. My hip's just sore," I played with one of the zippers on my bag. "But I do have a question for you."

"What about?"

"Angela and I were invited to a party at Mike's house tomorrow and I was wondering if I could go with her?" I bit my lip nervous for her answer.

"As long as Angela is going, I don't have a problem. Just be safe."

"Thanks, mom."

I called Angela when I got home and told her the news.

&amp;7&amp;

Angela and I got ready together at my house. She brought the shirt and shoes that I asked her to barrow last night. I wanted to look nice and I hadn't new clothes in almost two years, so she let me wear hers.

I was sitting at my desk, looking in a mirror, putting on some lip gloss. Angela was in the bathroom finishing her hair. The nerves hadn't started to hit me until she got here an hour ago, before that I had been fine, but the more I thought about how many people would be there my excitement slowly went to nervousness.

"Are you nervous?" she came back into the room, sitting on my bed.

"Yeah," I was relieved that I wasn't the only one.

"Good." she gave me a shy smile. "Are you ready to do this?"

"As ready as I will ever be." I stood from my chair and grabbed my jacket off the back of my door. Angela followed me down the stairs. "We're going." I stuck my head into the living room, letting my mom know that we were on our way out.

"Have fun you two." she didn't look away from the screen, engrossed in whatever it was that she was watching.

We walked to Mike's house which was only a few blocks from mine. By the time that we got there the house was already packed, most of the people I didn't even recognize. Most of them looked college age. Mike had a brother who went to college out of state and every time he would come home, they would throw a huge party. His brother's car was in the driveway, and by the looks of it, most of the guests were his.

I found myself in a corner an hour later. Angel had been asked to dance by Ben to dance, she wasn't going to sat yes until I told her that I was going to be fine, pushing her into his arms. She had had a crush on him for years and this was her golden opportunity. I was bored beyond belief.

Instead of just standing around, I decided that I was going to go outside. I had never taken my jacket off.

I was slowly making my way out of the through the crowd. Someone grabbed my shoulder as I walked by.

"Hey," a guy said.

I turned to see the guy that had run over me yesterday. I stood there shell shocked.

"Come here." he took my hand and led me out into the backyard. "This is a place we can talk." no one was out here, all of them inside getting drunk or dancing.

"Who says I want to talk to you?" I watched him take a seat on the edge of the patio, patting the space next to him.

"Well, I want to talk to you." he smiled at me, making my heart skip a beat. He was wearing a short sleeve shirt, showing off his muscled arms.

I carefully took a seat next to him, being careful not to fall. I looked at him, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry about hitting you yesterday."

"I think that you already did that. I clearly remember you doing that."

"I just wanted to do it again," he looked at me with an unreadable expression on his face. He hadn't shaved and his jaw was shadowed, making him look even more desirable.

"Sure." I broke eye contact with him.

"Which Newton do you know?" he changed the subject masterfully.

"Mike."

"Isn't Mike a sophomore?"

"I'm kind of a sophomore, too."

"And that would make you..." he trailed off.

"Sixteen." I looked at his face, gauging his reaction.

He bit his lip, "I'm nineteen."

Nineteen, he was nineteen. There was something about the age difference that seemed extreme, but at the same time it didn't seem like anything at all. There were girls at my school that were dating seniors as freshmen. But sitting here next to this man, yes, he was a man compared to the boys I went to school with, that made it seem like a big deal. It was only three years, three years one day would seem like nothing.

He stared at me silently, like he was gauging my reaction.

"Where do you work?" he broke the awkward silence not a second later.

"At the used bookstore on Peach." I replied without thinking. I just a stranger where he could find me.

"I guess I will have to come and visit you sometime."

"I guess you will." I looked down at my shoes feeling self conscious and pushed some hair behind my ear.

"Bella?" Angela stepped out of the house. "It's almost ten."

I stood, "See you around..." I stopped short realizing that I didn't know his name.

"Edward." he smirked.

"Edward." Angela dragged me away then. She didn't like being late for anything.


	3. Can't Stop Staring

**A/N: Third update in a row for this story. This one just seems to be the one that is coming easier for me. I will be updating my other stories in the next couple of days, most likely Wednesday. I hope you all enjoy. I love hearing what all of you think about the story.**

3\. Can't Stop Staring

"The party was fun." Angela commented as we walked up to my front door. She was staying the night instead of her parents coming to get her. We hadn't a sleepover in a while.

"It was fun." I put my key in the door to unlock it. The lights were off inside so I assumed my mom was already in bed.

"What was with you and that guy?" she nudged my shoulder..

I opened the door, her following behind me, "Nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing," she took her heels off, placing them by the door. "I saw the way he was looking at you." she wiggled her eyebrows.

"How was he looking at me?" I looked at her warily. I had no idea what she was talking about. There was nothing going on. "He was just being polite because he felt bad for running me over."

"That was him?" she had look of shock on her face. "Girl, I would totally go for that."

"He's nineteen. My mom would never let me go out with even if he was interested." I walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch.

"What was he doing at Mike's party?" confusion was in her voice as she sat down next to me on the couch, the springs creaking under her weight.

"He probably knows his brother or just showed up because he was looking for a party," I bit my nail, "Seems predictable to meet him there."

"What do you mean?"

"In all the movies these girls have a chance encounter and they meet again at a mutual friends party. Next he'll show up when I'm work."

"Only if he knew where."

"About that..." I trailed off, sounding guilty.

"Bella!" she the back of my head, "That was so stupid! He could be some creepy guy that wants to rape you."

"I know," I shielded myself from another blow to the head. "I wasn't thinking when I said it. It came out without my permission. I was just as shocked as you are."

"I swear to God if he kills you I won't go to your funeral."

"I have to go to bed. I have to work in the morning." I stood, waiting for her to get off the couch.

"I bet he shows up while you're working." she quickly walked up the stairs before I could respond.

"He won't show up!" I called after her. "He's nineteen," when I finally made it to my room she was already changed and under the covers. I never could understand how people could change quickly like that. I would never be able to be a stage actress with all the quick changes. "Edward can have any his age he wanted. I can guarantee I am not on his hit list."

"Edward?" she started, "I like that. Very Jane Austen. Exactly your type."

"I don't have a type," I started changing into my standard pajamas of a tank top and old shorts.

"Everyone has a type, Bella."

I huffed and sat on the bed, "Enough about me," I smiled at her, "What about you and Ben?"

She blushed scarlet, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You are just as bad of a liar as I am." I turned the light out, laying down and pulling the covers around my face.

"Alright," she sounded defeated. "I like Ben." she started to laugh uncontrollably.

"I knew it," I laughed just as hard as she was, "You like the gossip king."

We laughed for I don't know how long about this, but the next thing I knew it was morning and the light from the sun was streaming in.

I loved working on Sunday because the store didn't open until noon and it closed at six instead eight. It was only nine o'clock and I was going to take full advantage of being able to stay in bed.

My mom didn't work on Sunday's so we were able to have breakfast as a family before I had to be at work. I got out of bed, being careful not to wake Angela, and made my way out into the hall. It was quiet except for the soft sound of the TV. My mom put something on to keep Tyler occupied while she made breakfast in morning otherwise he got fussy.

"Good morning," my mom beamed when I walked into the kitchen. She was pulling eggs out of the fridge, placing them on the counter. "Is Angela still asleep?"

"Yeah, she was tired." I bit my nails.

"What is it?" she cracked some eggs into a cup before beating them.

"What?" I took my nail from between my teeth.

"You only bite your nails when you have something on your mind."

"I saw the guy that ran into me at the party last night." I caught myself before my thumb made to my mouth, resisting the urge to bite it.

"And?" my mom encouraged.

"Angela says that she thinks he likes me."

"What do you think?" she put four pieces of bread in the toaster and stirring the eggs that she had put in a pan.

"I don't think he does." I was looking at my hand. She was wrong, she had to be. He was older and probably more experience than I was. I was a sixteen-year-old virgin that had never even been on a date. What could he see in me?

"Why don't you think so?" she leaned against the counter with a compassionate look on her face.

"He's older."

"How much older?"

"Nineteen."

"That is older," she breathed a sigh, "A little too old." she mumbled.

"I'm not going out with him. I most likely won't see him again." I assured her. Deep down, I really hoped I did. I was crushing on a guy that I didn't know anything about but his name and age.

Angela came down a few minutes later and ate breakfast before her mom picked her up.

&amp;7&amp;

The used bookstore was opened three years ago by Jane and her husband Aro. They were young, only in their early thirties and hopelessly in love with each other. Family came first for them and they worked hard to give their three kids everything that they thought they deserved.

The bookstore was a first of its kind here and brought in a good amount of business, especially on Sunday afternoons.

Jane was having me stock shelves with new books that people had dropped off over the week. That was what I spent most of the day on Sunday doing, not that I minded, I got ideas of books that I would have to get my hands on. That was the thing about working here, you got first dibs on the books.

I was on the second row of shelves, in the horror section putting away the Stephen King's, reading the backs as I went, when the bell rang, signaling someone was in the store. I heard Jane greet them quietly.

"Reading on the job, uh?"

I yelped, the book that I had been holding flying out of my hands and landing on the floor with a small thud. I looked up from where I was seated on the floor and saw Edward's amused face looking down at me.

"What are you doing here?" my life couldn't be that predictable could it? I really didn't like the idea that my life was turning into a really bad romantic comedy.

"You told me where you worked," he sat down next to me. "I thought that I would come and see if you were working."

"Well, you did." it still wasn't hitting me that he was here, sitting on the floor next to me.

"You're not happy to see me?" he mocked a hurt expression.

"I'm a little freaked out." I placed the book I had dropped on the shelf.

"Why?"

"I barely know you." I took another book out of the box and put on the shelf, next to the other one.

"That's something that I could fix," he was leaning closer to me. "We could go to the park and talk sometime."

"My mom wouldn't like that."

"We could casually run into each other Tuesday afternoon."

He was killing me. The prospect of meeting him anywhere was exhilarating. I couldn't help it, I was already falling, and fast.

I swallowed hard, "I don't work that day, but I do have to pick my brother up after school."

Where was my filter going? I was telling him details about my life that I wouldn't have told anyone else.

"You could casually take your brother to the park, and I could just happen to be there on the bench." he looked at me, holding my eyes with his.

"Okay." Wait, did my mouth just say okay? Why? Stupid, stupid. I was potentially putting both my brother and me in danger. Take it back! Take it back!

"That's a really good book." he commented, pointing to the book that I didn't realize that I was still holding.

"You're a Stephen King fan? My friend doesn't like him. Says he's too scary."

"_The Stand_ is a classic. Who wouldn't like it?"

"I agree." I laughed.

"Bella," Jane interrupted. "You can take your break when you're done helping him."

"Okay, thanks." I nodded in reply.

"I better go. I don't want to get you in trouble." he stood from the ground.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I stood, picking up the box to get out of the isle while I took my break.

"I hope to see you Tuesday." he said as I walked away.

"Me, too." I looked at him over my shoulder. What was I getting myself into?

&amp;7&amp;

"Hey, mom," I started as we were eating dinner, moving my salad around my plate. "I was thinking about taking Tyler to the park after school on Tuesday if that's okay?"

"That's fine, sweetie." she handed Tyler the spoon that he'd dropped on the table. "It would be good for both of you to get one last day outside in."

I smiled at her, "That's what I was thinking."

I was turning into one of those girls that lied to there parents. I wasn't going to the park because I thought that it would be good for us. I was going there to meet a boy. I was turning into Jessica or Lauren, putting a guy before anything else.

"Just don't be out there too late. I don't want you two to get sick."

"Okay." I took a bite of chicken, looking down at my mostly full plate, not really hungry anymore. "I'm going to go finish my homework."

"Don't work too hard." my mom smiled.

"I won't."

I walked up the stairs, closing the door when I got to my room. I took my books out of my bag and sitting at my desk. I opened my history book and began reading without actually seeing anything.

I was both terrified about seeing him again and excited. He could be a mass murderer for all I knew, yet my sixteen-year-old emotions were started to cloud my logic. Two days ago if you had told me that I was going to meet a guy that wanted to see more of me and get to know me better, I would have laughed in your face. There was something about him that was intoxicating. He was persuasive. The way he looked at me making me melt. He liked Stephen King and liked me, but could I trust that he wouldn't hurt me? I didn't think that I could. I was putting my heart on the line and I was surprisingly not terrified as much as I should have been.


	4. Just Talk

**Disclaimer: I know that the age difference seems huge to some, and not to others. My sister dated someone that was four years older than her when she was a freshmen in high school, he was a senior. One suggestion I have is to focus more on the maturity levels, instead of the ages going forward, you might be surprised who's more mature. Bella is mature for her age because she had to grow up fast. To me, and I have talked this over with my mom when I started writing this like I do with everything I write, that it depends on the sixteen and nineteen year old's and how mature they are. Secondly, NO relationship should be formed on lies, I in no way am saying that this is a healthy relationship. She's sixteen, she's going to make stupid mistakes. No one should let anyone influence them to lie. That is all. **

**A/N: I hope that you all enjoy this. I have really loved seeing all your comments, it inspires me to write, hence the fourth update in a row. I may not have time to respond to all of them, but I read them all. I want to thank all of you that have altered and favorited this story, it means a lot. And for those of you that just read, that also means a lot. Happy reading!**

4\. Just Talk

"Bella, look out!" someone called to me, but it was too late, the volleyball had already hit me in the face.

"God, that hurt!" I grabbed my nose that was now throbbing.

"Are you okay?" Angela was the first one to me. "You've been distracted all day."

"I'm fine," I pulled my hand away, inspecting it for blood. There was none. "I'm not bleeding. It just hurts." my hand went back to my nose, trying to ease the pain that was now radiating through my whole face.

I had been distracted for the past two days, today especially. It was Tuesday. The day that I was going to meet Edward in the park. I was still questioning my decision, but I hadn't decided not to go. I was making my bed. Now I would have to lie in it.

"Are you okay, Swan?" Coach Clapp rushed over. He was inspecting my face for damage. I knew the school would just love to have this on their hands.

"I'm fine. I wasn't paying attention." When will this stop hurting like a bitch?

"Go to the nurse's office. You should get some ice on that." he insisted.

"Okay." I was definitely not going to pass up an opportunity to get out of class early.

There was only twenty minutes of class left so coach let me change before I left so that I wouldn't have to come back. I walked slowly to the nurse's office which was located in the main office, the furthest place from the gym. The pain in my nose was already starting to fade, making my feet go slower. The air was cool, the weather really starting to change. I hated a loved winter. I loved snow days, but I hated the cold, and this weather was giving me a taste of what it was going to be like. November wasn't usually this cold.

"How can I help you, sweetheart?" an older lady was sitting at the desk when I walked in. I don't remember the last time that I was in here, but I hadn't seen her before. Her gray hair was pulled back in a bun and glasses framed her face, magnifying her eyes.

"I got hit in the face with a volleyball and I needed some ice," I explained, motioning to my face.

"You poor dear. It's already starting to bruise." Great, now I was going to be purple. "Come with me."

She led me down a short hallway before turning into the last room on the left.

"Marg, she needs some ice for her nose." she told even more elderly looking lady in white clothes.

"Oh my, what happened?" the nurse came over to me, holding my chin so she could get a better look at my face.

"I got hit with a volleyball in gym." I explained, for what I hoped was the last time.

"I'll go get you some ice. Why don't you sit on the bed?" she patted on my shoulder as she left.

"I hope you feel better." the receptionist left, leaving me alone in the room.

It was all white from the ceilings to the floors, the cabinets were white, the counters were white with containers filled with white q-tips and cotton balls. I sat on the bed, felling the cushion give slightly under my weight, letting out a puff of air. I looked at my hands, the fluorescent lights making them look paler than they were.

"Here you," the nurse came back in the room, holding a bag of ice wrapped in a paper towel. "Stay here as long as you need."

I held the ice to my nose, sighing feeling relief instantaneously. I put my head against the wall, propping the bag against my face and breathing through my mouth. There, sitting with nothing but my thoughts, I realized how nervous I was about this afternoon. I was nervous because this gorgeous and seemingly nice boy wanted to see me. His presence in my life, while short and sudden, was already starting to change me. Maybe I wasn't invisible after all. I mean Mike had invited me and Angela to his party and he'd never done that before. It was just a strange coincidence. I just hoped that it wouldn't disappear like a puff of smoke.

When the bell rang, I finally moved, anxious to get out school. I jumped off of the tabled and asked the nurse she wanted me to put the bag, not needing it anymore.

"Just put it in the sink is fine." she smiled at me, watching me put the bag in the sink,

"Thank you," I told her, sure that she didn't hear that often. She smiled wider at me, making me feel good.

I stopped in the bathroom, wanting to look at the bruise, worried that it was the size of a golf ball. My worries were abated when I saw that only the tip was bruised, and that it was only slightly purple.

"I thought that I would find you in here," Angela walked in, stopping at the sink beside the one I was at. "It's not noticeable."

"Thanks, but I know it's there."

"Mike feels really bad about that."

"It was Mike?"

"Yeah, he didn't mean to. He thought that you would've hit it... given your history." she sounded amused.

"You think that this is funny don't you?" I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. I was the type of person that if I saw someone laughing, I couldn't help but join. Even if it was at my expense.

"I didn't see that one coming. No pun intended." she calmed herself down. "Do you want to come over to my house? My mom's baking brownies."

On a normal day, the promise of her mom's brownies would have had me jumping on the chance to go to her house, but this was not a normal day.

"I can't." I put my backpack back on.

"Why not?" she looked disappointed.

"I have something that I have to do for my mom, but I can come over Friday." I lied easily.

"Oh, okay. I'll hold you to Friday." we walked out of the bathroom together. "I'll see you tomorrow." she waved, her daily tradition.

"See ya." I waved back, heading to the Mallory's house.

I got there in half the time that it normally takes me, my feet flying down the sidewalk. I practically ran up the stairs to their front door, knocking a little too loudly. I swayed back and forth as I waited for her to open the door, my nerves really starting to come out and play.

"Sissy!" Tyler yelled as soon as the door was open. His jacket was already on and his face was taken over by his smile. I loved my brother more than anything, and I liked to think that he thought the same about me.

"Sounds like someone is ready to go to the park." I squatted down to yes level.

"He's been bouncing off the walls all day." Mrs. Mallory shook her head.

"Sorry." I looked sheepishly at her.

"Don't be," she handed me his bag, "he's never a problem. He's just excited to spend time with his sister."

I stood, putting his bag over my shoulder, "Thank you, again."

"No problem. You two have fun." she walked back into her house, shutting the door behind her.

"Are you ready?" I took his hand.

"Yes!" he jumped, making the lights in his shoes go off. He loved those things. Every time we would try to put a different pair on him, he wouldn't have any part of it.

I helped him safely get down the steps. His independence was growing and he didn't like to be carried, which my mom said was good. I kind of missed being able to carry him around.

I listened to his feet slap against the sidewalk, the sound was oddly relaxing. Life was so easy when you're young like that, no one has hurt you yet, at least not that you could remember. There were a lot of times that I missed being care free, nothing to worry about, you just have to be a kid.

As we got closer to the park, I started to worry that he wasn't going to be there, that he was going to stand me up. I had never done anything like this, and I couldn't get my mind off of the worst possible outcomes. That was one thing that I hated about myself, the tendency to be a pessimist. The worst thing would be that he wasn't there, and in that case Tyler and I would still have a good time.

When the park came into sight, my fears were short lived, and I couldn't fight the grin that spread across my face. He was on the bench, exactly where he said he would be, looking totally at ease with a book in his hand, arm over the back, and legs splayed, his feet digging into the grass. He was just as I had remembered him.

Tyler and I walked over to him, stopping about a foot away. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out, I had no idea what to say. Sensing my presence he looked up from his book.

"I didn't think that you would come." he smiled, surprised.

"I told you that I would." Tyler tugged on my hand,trying to get my attention. "Sorry, bud. This is a friend of mine." Tyler moved behind my legs, hiding his face from Edward. "Tyler, this is Edward. Edward this is Tyler." I introduced them. "He's just shy around new people." I turned to my brother. "Why don't you play in the sandbox and I'll be there in a minute."

I watched to make sure that he got there before I took my backpack off and sat next to Edward.

"I don't know what to say," I bit my lip and looked at him.

He started to say something, but stopped, looking intently at my face, "What happened?" he grabbed my chin.

"Volleyball." I bit out, the only thing that I could focus on was the fact that his hands were on me, burning my skin in a deliciously good way.

"Does it hurt?" his thumb rubbed my right cheek where the bruise started.

"Not really. Not anymore." I gulped, looking into his eyes as he looked at mine.

"Sissy!" Tyler yelled, pulling me back to reality. I pulled away from Edward, my heart beating fast. "Look!" he was holding up a rock that he must have found in the bottom of the box, with a look of satisfaction.

"That's cool, bud." I called to him, trying to sound enthusiastic, but failing miserably.

"Sorry." Edward put some distance between us.

"It's okay." I pushed hair behind my ear, putting my hands in my lap.

"So, you wanted to talk," he started, getting my attention. "What did you want to know?"

"I don't know. It's just you keep coming around, so I thought that I should at least know something about you."

"Like what?" he looked at me expectantly.

"Are you in school?" it was the first thing that popped into my head. Wow, that was lame.

"No," he looked away from me, down to his shoes, moving them around in the grass. "College wasn't for me. My dad really wanted me to go. He said the only way that I could stay under his room was to go to school, so he kicked me out when I told I wasn't."

"Oh," God, now I felt stupid. "I'm sorry I didn't realize..."

"Don't, Bella. There's no way you could." he cut me off. "What's your favorite thing to do?" he got us off the awkward subject.

"I don't know. Read, I guess. I got the job at the bookstore because I thought that if I had to be working, I better do something that I enjoyed."

"Do you even take home a pay check?" he sounded amused. "I saw the way that you were looking at those books."

"I resist." I tried to sound hurt. "I'm good at resisting." Just not when it comes to you.

"Sissy," Tyler came over with sand covered hands. "Can you play with me now?"

"Can I join you?" Edward jumped in, getting down to his level. Tyler nodded his head.

"You don't have to." I commented as we walked to the sand box.

"I have a sister that's eight years younger than me, I like being around kids."

"Do you have any other siblings?" I asked, sitting down on the edge.

"I have an older brother, Emmett. I actually live with him. He owns the theater down town that shows all the classic movies." he grabbed some sand, starting to make a mound.

"I love that place. My best friend and I go there all the time." Did I just sound too excited?

"Maybe we'll have to go sometime." he bumped his shoulder against mine.

"I'd like that." I replied my voice soft.

"I would, too."

&amp;7&amp;

"Did you have fun today?" my mom asked when she got home. I was sitting at the table doing my homework. Tyler and I had gotten back from the park about an hour ago, and after a quick dinner, he was out like a light.

"Yeah, he was really tired when we got home." I bit the end of my pencil, watching as she fixed herself a plate of macaroni I had made.

"That's good." she sat down across from me.

"What was dad like in high school?"

She stopped eating, putting down her fork, "He was a jock, very popular. Your personalities are a lot alike. You have his smile and heart. He was always nice to everybody."

"I didn't mean to make you cry." I saw a few stray tears roll down her cheeks.

"Sweetie," she took my hand that sat on the table, "these are happy tears. I never want you to be afraid to ask about your father because you think that it will upset me."

I nodded, giving her a smile. She was the strongest person I knew.

&amp;7&amp;

"Hey, Ange." I came up to her locker, like I did every morning, but today it wasn't normal.

She looked at me with an angry expression, slamming her locker closed and walking away from me.

"Angela," I grabbed her shoulder.

"You said that you had to do something for your mom, but when my mom and I drove past the park it looked more like a date." angry tears started to fill her eyes. "I never thought that you would lie to me."

"I'm sorry."

"I really am to angry to hear anything that you have to say. Were you afraid that I would tell your mom, is that why you did it?" I closed my eyes, her guess was right. "You and I have an unspoken rule that we don't tell anyone else about anything unless something is going that could put either of us in danger. I wouldn't have told if you had asked me not to."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously." she turned, leaving me in the hallway. I needed to fix my friendship, and fast.


	5. Friends

**A/N: Here is another chapter! My other stories will be updated on Sundays now. I was going to update them today, but I didn't want to push myself to write chapters that wouldn't do them justice. I have loved reading all of your reviews! Keep them coming. I want to thank everyone that has read, favorited, and alerted, it is very humbling to me to think that there are people out there that want to read what I write. So thank you. I hope you all enjoy.**

5\. Friends

Angela was distant all morning, she kept her usual seat beside me in the classes that we had together, but didn't say anything or look at me. I couldn't blame her. If things were reversed, I knew that I would be angry too.

She left fourth period in a hurry, much to my dismay. We really needed to talk.

I found her sitting outside the lunchroom, against a wall. She was crying, wiping away the tears with the back of her hand. I took a seat beside her, and we sat there like that for a moment before I broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Ange." I quietly started, "I didn't mean to make you upset. I just wasn't thinking. You're one person that I know I can trust no matter what."

She sniffed, "It's not just you, Bella. Don't get me wrong I was angry." she shook her head, wiping away more tears that flowed down her cheeks. "Ben asked out Lauren this morning. Right in front of me."

I put my arm around her shoulders, putting my head against hers, "He's a jerk if he did that. He doesn't deserve your tears."

"I'm so stupid."

"No you're not." I rubbed her arm.

"Yes, I am," she pulled away from me, "I'm crying over a guy that was never even mine."

"That doesn't mean your stupid. At the party he really seemed like he liked you." I was starting to get angry, how could that scumbag play her like this without even giving it a second thought?

"Yeah, seemed." her expression changed from being sad to angry. "That's it I'm done." she stood from the floor.

"Done what?" I got to my feet.

"Crying over him. You're right, he doesn't deserve it. He's just an asshole. I can't believe I liked him." she gritted her teeth to fight back the tears.

"He is an asshole. I can't believe he would do that in front of you!" I was getting more and more pissed as time went by. I would happy rip his throat out. "Do you want to come over to my house? I don't have to work again until tomorrow, and I know that my mom wouldn't mind.'

"I'd like that." she smiled, hugging me. "I would have thought that you would have something going on with Edward."

"No, we don't even have each other's phone numbers."

"Why?" she pulled back, looking at me with a surprised expression.

"I don't know. We just haven't shared them." I shrugged. I hadn't even thought to get his number. The only thing I had told him was my work schedule.

"I'd totally get his number," she smiled, "Hey, if things don't work out between you two, maybe I'll call him."

"Ha ha."

We laughed as we walked down the hallway.

&amp;7&amp;

"Could we stop at the store on the way? I could really use some ice cream." Angela and I were walking out of the gym. She looked exhausted, although after the pummeling she gave the other team while we were scrimmaging would explain it. She dominated today, something that I had never seen her do before. All the anger she had felt didn't seem to leave the court with her.

"Yeah, I just have to pick Tyler first." I warily looked at her stiffened body. "She has cheer leading after school. She isn't normally there."

She visibly relaxed, "Good."

"Even if she was, I'd kick her butt." I hooked my arm through hers.

She laughed, "I don't think that you could take, Swan. You have the upper body strength of a toothpick."

"I do not! I have the strength of a twig."

I picked up Tyler quickly, Angela stayed on the sidewalk just in case, before we headed a couple blocks past our house to the grocery store, both of us holding each of his hands, occasionally swinging him in the air.

"Do you want ice cream, Tyler?" Angela grabbed a water bottle from one of the coolers.

"Yes!" he jumped excitedly. The one thing that he loved more than his light up shoes was sugar.

I laughed at his excitement, "Just don't tell mom I'm giving it to you before dinner."

Angela's laughter cut off when we made it to the freezer isle. There stood Ben, examining something in the case. Before I knew what she was doing, she'd dropped Tyler's hand was making her way over to him. She untwisted the top and stopped in front of him.

"Hey, Angela." he smiled.

Shocked, I watched as she poured the water over his head, leaving him shocked and soaked through. Looking satisfied with herself, she turned on her heel, grabbed two things of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream.

"I already feel better." she practically skipped to the register to pay for her ice cream.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side." I commented to my brother.

I had never seen her do anything like that before. Although, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

&amp;7&amp;

"The spaghetti is supposed to go in your mouth," Tyler was getting his food everywhere but his mouth. I was going to have to give him a bath when he was done. He had sauce all in his hair, how he had managed to do that, I had no idea.

"We did give him a lot of ice cream." Angela helped me wipe him down with his napkin.

"That's true."

My mom had called about an hour ago, telling me that she was going to be home later than usual and to go ahead and eat. On Tuesday's she was usually home in time to have dinner with us, but today the hospital was swamped, needing all the help that they could get.

"So," I started.

"So."

"Did it feel good when you did it?" I remembered the events that had unfolded earlier in the grocery store, needing to know.

"Beyond." she put her napkin down, crossing her arms over her chest as she sat back in her chair. "I don't know what came over me. I don't even remember making the decision. The next thing I knew, I was just doing it."

"He deserved it if you ask me." I finished wiping Tyler's face free of sauce.

"I wonder what the employees thought when he checked out." she giggled.

"I would have loved to see their faces." I laughed hard along with her.

"It still stings." she stared off into space, her pain becoming evident on her face again.

"I wish that there was something I could do." I was feeling helpless. My best friend was hurting and I had no idea how to help take it away.

"This is helping."

"I know," I gave her a small smile, "I just wish that there was something more that I could do."

"You're a good friend, Bella, that's all I need." she took her plate and placed it on the counter by the sink. "At least the guy you like isn't asking out other girls."

"As far as I know," I tore pieces off of my napkin, "All I really know about him is that his dad kicked him out and that his brother owns the theater that we go to all the time."

Angela and I spent our summers there, watching all the classics, like _Gone With the Wind_, which we saw at least five times.

"His brother is Emmett Cullen?" she sat back down, "We could have seen him before and not have known."

"Yeah," I mused. She was right, I could have seen him before, but I had a feeling that I would have remembered his face. His green eyes were piercing, couldn't imagine forgetting those.

"What's he like?"

I blushed, biting my lip, "He's nice. He was really good with this guy," I rubbed my hand on Tyler's head, messing up his hair, "He has a younger sister. He likes Stephen King..." my voice tailed off, "I really like him, Ange, but I still don't really know anything about him."

"There seemed to be something between you guys at the party. He's definitely interested."

"I'm still skeptical." After what Phil did to my mom, I had been weary of relationships. Up until Edward, I really hadn't wanted to take the chance of getting hurt like that, but every time that I was around him, I forgot all about that. I was letting my heart rule my decisions instead of my brain for once, and it felt good.

"You should be." she assured me, "I would be."

"He mentioned going to the movie theater."

"Are you going to go?"

"I really want to." I wouldn't mind having my first date with him, just thinking about it gave me goosebumps.

Angela left not long before my mom got home. I already had Tyler bathed and was getting ready for bed when she walked in. She looked even more exhausted than usual, her shift had been extended at east four hours, no wonder.

"Hey," I stood on the landing, "I put a plate in the microwave for you."

"Thank you, Bella." she sounded off, her demeanor was more subdued than normal, making me nervous.

"What's wrong?" I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where she currently was, heating up her dinner.

"They've started to cut hours." was all she had to say to make my blood run cold. "Mine are fine, at least right now, but Sue's was practically cut in half."

"I'm sorry, mom." Sue was one of her best friends. She had two kids of her own and they weren't doing much better than us. Her husband, Harry had been on disability for the last eight months die to an injury.

She turned to me, leaning against the counter, "I don't want you to worry until there is a reason to. It may never happen to us."

"Okay." I told her, even though I already was. She couldn't say something like that and expect me not to be.

&amp;7&amp;

It was another sunny day as we walked out of school. The warmth of the sun was making it feel warmer than it was. Angela was beside me, putting some papers in her bag.

"Are you sure you want to walk to work with me?" I stopped, patiently waiting as she finished readjusting.

She fought a smile as her eyes caught something, "I don't think that I am the one that you want walking with you."

"Mhm?"

"Look," she pointed to something behind me.

I turned to find Edward leaning against the bike rack, looking at his phone, skateboard in his other hand.

"Are you sure?" I looked back at her. I didn't just want to bail on her.

"Of course. I'll just go home, no big." she fought the smile that threatened to spread across her face as I walked away.

"Hi," Edward's head shot up at the sound of my voice, a smile coming to his face.

"Hi."

"How did you know I went here?" I was perplexed, but not complaining.

"There are only two high school's and I don't remember you going to mine."

I closed my eyes, "That was a stupid question."

He chuckled, "I just thought that you might want some company on your way to work."

I bit back a smile, "I would like that."

"I think those girls are staring at us."

I turned to find Lauren, Jessica, Tanya, and Kate staring at us, sharing quiet words between each other. I rolled my eyes.

"Just ignore them, I do."

"Do they give you problems?" he put his phone in his pocket.

"Let's just say that they don't think that I'm good enough to ever have a boyfriend." my anger towards them started to bubble up to the surface again.

"Maybe I can help you with that." he smiled.

I gulped as he leaned down, pressing his lips against my cheek. The skin heating underneath. He pulled back, putting his arm around my shoulders and leading me off the grounds.

"You didn't have to do that." my heart was beating double time.

"I know."

We walked in comfortable silence the rest of the way, his arm never leaving my shoulders.

"I have a question," we were stopped a couple of store fronts from the bookstore.

"Shoot." his arm finally left me, his hands going to his pockets.

"Can I have your number?" I held my breath as soon as it left my mouth, hoping for a good response.

"Only if I can have yours." the smirk that I was growing to love came out to play.

I took a piece of paper out of my backpack, along with a pen. I wrote down my house number before ripping it in half and giving it to him. He took the empty half and pen from me, writing his down. We swapped them, elation filling me at finally having his number in my hands.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Bella." he picked up his skateboard, backing up before turning around and heading back down the road.

I did an internal happy dance at his words. He was going to call me. Tomorrow. Cue internal scream.


	6. Exposure

**A/N: This chapter was the hardest for me to write for some reason, but I hope you all still enjoy. I want to thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and favorites, it really does mean a lot. This is a transitional chapter, so it's kind of a filler, but the next one should be better. **

6\. Exposure

I was walking down the sidewalk to the entrance to the school. It was a dreary Friday morning, the misty rain making the skin on my face chill. The leaves were crunching under my feet as I walked.

Angela appeared at my side out of thin air, startling me.

"Hey," I jumped, looking at her. "Where did you come from?"

"I have to tell you something." the look of excitement was making me nervous.

She pulled me over to the side of the building, looking around to make sure no one was around before she continued.

"Ben just talked to me." her voice was quiet to ensure that no could hear.

"I thought that he and Lauren were a thing now?" Teenage boys were just confusing. Why couldn't they just tell you how they feel?

"About that," she let out a giggle, "he broke his date with her. He said that he was sorry for what he did to me. And then he even had the nerve to ask me out. I told him to go to hell."

"He has some balls." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Enough about me," she looped her arm with mine as we walked to our first periods, "What happened yesterday?"

"I got his phone number."

"Now who has balls?"

"I just asked him. You would have been proud." I dodged the people that weren't paying attention as they walked the halls.

"And?" she urged.

"He's calling me tonight." I blushed. It still hadn't hit me that he was calling me. I had his number, and could now call him whenever I wanted.

"Oh my God!" people around us turned to look at what all the ruckus was all about, making me blush even harder.

&amp;7&amp;

Angela left at lunchtime for a doctor's appointment, leaving me alone for the last two periods of the day. I had actually been able to focus for the first time, making sure to get all the notes down so she would have them all.

No one had said anything to me about Edward, and as I entered sixth period, I thought that I was going to get lucky, and that no one was going to, until I saw Jessica. By the time that I had gotten to the gym, she and her clique were already dressed out. I immediately caught Jessica's eye, the dread creeping into my mind.

I was thankful that we had assigned teams that were in so I didn't have interactions with them, which was nice. I didn't want to hear anything that they had to say, if Angela had been here, she would helped keep my mind off of them. I was really missing her sarcastic sense of humor when it came to their bitchiness.

When the coach let us out of class to change, I cautiously walked to my locker. I was almost completely changed when they finally came over to me.

"Bella," Jessica started, coming to stand next to me, "Who was that guy you were with?"

"He's just a guy that I met at Mike's party." I put my shoes on, lacing them up. I didn't have the patience for her, not that I ever did.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she pressed.

"That is none of your business." I slammed my locker.

"If he is, do you really think that he won't get bored of you?"

"Why? Because I haven't had sex and you have? Last time I checked, he was spending time with me, not you. Besides, you're not his type anyway, too bitchy." I walked away then, too angry to see straight.

On my walk to work, I was wishing I had stayed to see her face after I said that. It would have made my day.

&amp;7&amp;

"Miss, I would like to checkout now," an annoyed voice brought me out of the algebra homework that I was trying to do, but couldn't really focus long enough to finish.

"Sorry," I blushed, quickly checking her out. My shift was almost over and I couldn't wait to get home. I had a lot of homework to do... and a phone call.

This morning when I told Angela that I had finally asked for his phone number I thought that she was going to blow the roof off of the school she squealed so loud. She was literally bouncing when I told her that he was going to call me tonight, I don't know who was more excited, me or her; she did have the bouncing, I had yet to bounce, but I was close.

"Have a nice night." I gave the lady her bag and she walked out of the store looking annoyed. I sighed, I needed to get my head here, or I wasn't going to have a job. That had been the fifth customer in a row that had to get my attention. Normally when I was behind the counter I was better at paying attention, my excitement was clouding my brain.

Jane didn't usually have a problem with me doing my homework here, especially since there rush period was usually when I was in school, but tonight had been uncharacteristically busy. I saw her eyeing me as she walked the stacks, making sure that everything was neat and put back where it was supposed to be. I had seen her give me the mom look more once.

"Is something bothering you, Bella?" she finally came over to me, seeing that customer leave in a huff.

"No, I don't know where my head is." I bit my lip. I had done more lying in the past week than I had in my life.

"If you want to talk about anything, just let me know." I knew that Jane could tell that something was up, she had a freaky sixth sense about her. She always knew when I was lying, mainly because I was usually really bad at it.

"I will."

"I am your friend. You can tell me things that you can't tell your mom." Did she think that I was doing what I think she thinks I am doing?

"Nothing like that is going on."

She sighed, "Good. You're way too young." she went back to straightening up the shelves and went back to my homework.

My mom had put me on birth control what felt like the minute I turned sixteen. If I did decide to have sex, she didn't want same thing that had had happened to her, to happen to me. The appointment was horrifying, the whole time the doctor was just assuming that I was going to be having sex, and talking to me in a condescending voice. I had really hated her, I told my mom that for my next appointment, I wanted to see a different one. She didn't object, making me think that she hadn't liked her either.

When nine o'clock finally came, I ran out of the store in a flash, only pausing to clock out. My mom was waiting for me as usual, we didn't talk on the way home, the only sounds were Tyler's breathing and the tires on the road.

Almost at the exact moment I landed on the couch, the phone rang. I jumped and answered it right away, disappointed.

"Mom!" I put my hand over the receiver, "It's for you!"

"Who is it?" she peeked her head around the corner, holding a sleeping Tyler.

"It's Sue."

She took the phone, sensing my irritation, "Are you expecting a call?"

"Angela. She's still pretty bumped about the whole Ben thing." It was unnerving to me how easily was becoming for me to lie to my mom. I had never lied to her, ever.

"I'll try to make it quick." she walked out of the room, talking to Sue as she walked up the stairs to put Tyler to bed.

My leg was bouncing, I was driving myself crazy. I grabbed my backpack and took out my books, I still needed to finish my homework. I was currently working on my Biology, trying to get it out of the way. It was just a simple worksheet, but it's what took me the longest. I still had to read two out of three chapters for English, we were having a quiz on Monday, but I would knock that out in no time.

My mom wasn't on the phone fifteen minutes, but it felt like it took her an eternity to come back down the stairs. Putting back on the stand in the living room. Just as I finished my Biology, the phone rang, I lunged for it, asking it quickly.

"Hello?" I sounded out of breath.

"Hi, Bella." I couldn't fight the smile that spread across my face if I tried.

"Hi," I stood from the couch, "just one second." I walked to the kitchen where my mom was clipping coupons for our monthly grocery run, holding the phone against my chest. "Angela, I'll be upstairs."

"Okay," she didn't look up from her coupons.

I ran up the stairs, closing my door behind and sitting on the bed.

"Sorry, about that." I brought the phone back to my ear.

"I was worried that I was calling too late." he sounded tired, "My brother had me stay late at work."

I laid back against my pillows, "I just got home a half hour ago. I still have homework to do."

"Maybe I should call you another time if you're busy..." he trailed off, he almost sounded disappointed.

"I'm not busy. I just have to read for English, that'll take me less than an hour." I assured him. I could have sworn he let out a relieved sigh.

"How was work?"

"It was fine. We were pretty busy," I bit my lip. Something about this just seemed so grown up to me; talking to a boy on the phone, I had never done that before when asking for homework wasn't involved.

"What are you reading for English?" he yawned.

"_Pride and Prejudice_, I've read it before. I'm just rereading it."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" his chuckle sent my heart racing.

"You sound tired."

"I am," I heard him yawn again.

"You didn't have to call if you're that tired." I was really happy he had, but he sounded miserable.

"I promised you I would. I didn't just not want to call."

We were silent then, just listening to the other breathe over the line. It was getting late and I knew that if I didn't get off soon, my mom would be up here to make me. I sighed.

"What?" his voice was soft over the line.

"It's getting late. My mom is going to come tell me to get off soon." I paused, hoping that I didn't sound like a little kid, even though I was.

"I'll talk to you later then," I heard what I assumed was his brother's voice, "You work tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," It was Saturday, my shortest shift of the week. I didn't have to be there until three and I got off at seven.

"Can you meet me at the park at noon before? I would really like to see you."

I couldn't contain the excitement that bubbled in my chest at his words, "Okay."

"I guess I'll see you then."

"I'll see you then."


	7. Can't Help Falling

**A/N: This and the last chapter are kind of slow, but the next ones that follow should be better. We finally get to know some more about Edward's past. I'm chipping away at him, I still don't know everything about him yet. The updates for my other three stories are coming tomorrow instead of Sunday. I hope you all enjoy! Shit is about to hit the fan!**

7\. Can't Help Falling

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear, so when I told my mom that I was leaving early so I could stop at the park for a few hours, she didn't have any objections. It was a slightly warmer day, so I didn't need my coat. There were piles of leaves along the sidewalk, some looking messy from the kids playing in them.

Cardinals whizzed past me, the bright read color of their wings a beautiful contrast to the gray haze that settled during the winter months. I walked with determination toward the park. I had seen just a few days ago, and that seemed too long, I craved his presence. I couldn't help myself, I had fallen for him. Hard and fast. I hadn't known him a month and he'd some how worked his way into my heart.

It was empty when I got there, most parents wanting to keep their kids inside so they didn't get sick. I found him on the bench, just as I had the other day, only this time he was looking at me, no book in sight. A slow smile greeted me as I got closer.

"Hi," I sat down beside him.

"Hi."

"Do you have a thing for parks or something? You seem to really like meeting here." I teased. I didn't mind, the park was abandoned for most part this time of year, making it the perfect quiet place to talk.

"I just figured this was the easiest place to meet. We could go some place else if you want."

"No," my hand instinctively went to his shoulder, "this is fine."

"What did you tell your mom?" he relaxed back against the bench.

I took my hand off of his shoulder, "That I was stopping at the park before work."

"Are we ever going to tell her?" he put his arm across the back, his hand landing on my left shoulder.

"About what?" the only thing that I could focus on was the fact that his hand was on my shoulder.

"Us." he smirked at me.

"What about us? We're just friends."

He nodded his head slowly, "Yeah." his demeanor changed dramatically, like he hadn't liked what I said.

"What are you for Thanksgiving next week?" I asked, just wanting to get him talking.

"I'm going with Emmett to his girlfriend Rosalie's house. What about you?" his thumb was rubbing circles into my shoulder blade.

"My mom and I go my best friend Angela's house every year. We've done that since my dad died." I looked at my hands. I didn't talk about my dad, not even to Angela. It's amazing how you could miss a man that you never knew.

"Wow, I didn't realize..." I cut him off.

"He died when I was a year old. I never knew him." my voice took on a somber tone.

"Come here," he turned his body toward mine, pulling me into his chest and his arms coming around me like a cage. I put my arms around his middle, anchoring myself to him. I could hear his heartbeat, something about it soothing. He smelled incredible, like Old Spice.

We sat there in silence for several minutes, just holding each other. It felt like there was electricity humming between us, the air crackling. I had never wanted to kiss someone so much as I did in that moment.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" his voice was quiet, his breath warm against my hair.

"Nothing. Jane and Aro close the store for a week starting the Sunday before Thanksgiving. My mom is probably going force me to spend the day studying Biology. I have a huge test on Tuesday, and I don't get any of it." I didn't care about any of that, I just wanted to focus on right here and now.

"Do you need help with it?" his question shocked me.

"Yeah, I do actually."

"I was really good at it. You can come over to my place, Emmett should be there tomorrow."

"Okay, that would really help me out."

"Afterward, we could finally go to that movie that we have been talking about." he pressed his nose into my hair.

"Sure." I nodded, my head still against his chest.

"We could meet here tomorrow at the same time, and I could show you where it is."

"Sounds like a plan."

&amp;7&amp;

"The movie ends at what time?" my mom asked for the third time this morning. My mom was over protective sometimes, always saying it was for my benefit and that when I had kids I would understand; I didn't hate her for it, I just wish that sometimes she would back off a little and let me breathe.

"Eight-thirty." I put my Biology book in my bag, the only book that I was going to need. I was nervous about going to his place. His brother was going to be there, so helped ease my anxiety. I didn't know much about his brother, and being able to meet him was going to help put together the puzzle that was Edward.

He wasn't chatty about his life. There were still so many things to know. I just wanted to crawl in his brain and figure him out. Every time that we had gotten together to talk, he learned more about me than I learned about him. I wanted to know everything, just something, anything.

"Are you sure you want to walk home after?"

"Mom, I will be fine. I have done it a million times. I've walked these streets at night more times than I can count."

She came over to me, pulling my ponytail, something that she had done my whole life, "I'm your mom, I'm suppose to worry too much."

"I'll be home by nine, I promise." I hugged her.

"Have fun. Don't study too hard." she squeezed me before letting go.

"Mom, I can use all the studying I can get for this class."

"Love you!" she called when I opened the door.

"Love you!"

I closed the door behind me, taking the porch steps two at a time. I walked toward the park, kicking leaves out of my way as I went. Once they were on the ground, they weren't as appealing, all the color in them gone, going just as dull as everything else this time of year.

When I was younger, I used to love fall and winter, especially winter. With winter came snow, and snow meant snow days. My mom and I would make snow angels and snowmen, spending hours and hours outside in it, but then she started working more, so we didn't have snow days together anymore, and with the death of them, went my love of snow.

Despite everything that had happened, I had nothing but fond memories of my childhood. My mom would always find ways to make it happy, whether it be going to get ice cream on a random afternoon, or just doing things together, our home was filled with laughter.

I couldn't imagine what it must have been like to raise me alone, and then my brother. My mom was my support system, I couldn't imagine not having that. My mom and her parents weren't close, and my dad's parents had died several years before I was born. My maternal grandmother didn't approve of my dad, so they disowned her, but my mom said that she never regretted it. Her marriage to my father was short lived, but a good one. When he found out that she was pregnant, he couldn't have been more excited. He treated her like she was glass, never letting her do anything too strenuous. My mom said that it had driven her crazy, but she was grateful for it. I didn't regret not knowing my grandparents. You can't miss something that you never had.

I found him standing near the sandbox waiting for me. He had a beanie on, covering his mess of hair that made look like he had just rolled out of bed. I wouldn't be surprised if he had. He was kicking sand around with his foot, some blowing away with wind.

"You were one of those kids weren't you?"

His head whipped around, "What?"

"You kicked sand into the other kids faces, didn't you?" I could see him doing it now and the image made me laugh.

"No, but I was tempted." He took my hand, making every inch of my body tingle. "My mom would never have let me be that mean."  
"What is she like?" I threaded my fingers through his. Once again, the realization that I still didn't know anything him or his family came to mind. Was it that he didn't like talking about them, or he was it the he didn't like talking about it with me?

"She's a lot like you actually," his eyes went back to the sandbox, taking on a darker look, "She's quiet, timid, almost shy. She and my parents met in college, apparently it was love at first sight for them. She's a therapist. She didn't want me leave."

"Do you still talk to her ?" I felt bad for him, I couldn't imagine not having contact with my mom, I'd be lost.

"Sometimes," he looked back at me, his eyes bloodshot, "we meet for lunch occasionally. She even tried to talk me into coming home. I don't think that my dad would've like that."

"I can't imagine going through that," I shook my head, a chill going down my spine at the thought.

"I'm okay, Bella," he gave my hand a squeeze. "Let's go."

His apartment building was only a couple of blocks from the park. It was a small brown and beige building that I had walked and ridden past so many times and I had never look twice at it. It only had three stories, and no elevator. It was one of the oldest buildings in town, but it wasn't dilapidated. The owners kept up with it very well, painting it every three years like clockwork.

He led me up the stairs to the second floor, leading me to the door on the left, the second of only two on the floor. He locked the door, letting us both in. It was a small two bedroom apartment, CDs and books piled in random places, it looked to be organized chaos. The furniture was miss matched, the pieces looked like what you would find at a thrift store really cheap, but not in a bad way by any means. Most of the things that I had gotten over the years came from the local Good Will.

A large man exited the bedroom next to the kitchen on my right, stopping when he realized that we were there.

"Emmett, this is Bella." he stepped closer to me, in a protective manner.

"So, you're the girl he can't shut up about. For a while there I thought I was living with a mute," he hit Edward's shoulder, eyes going to our linked hands, "How old are you, Bella?"

"Sixteen." I bit my lip nervously, afraid that he wouldn't approve of me.

"He left that part out." he smiled at me, "It's nice to meet. Although, after living with him, I already felt I did." he headed toward the front door, "I have to go to theater. Something is going on with one of the projectors."

"We'll be along later, I promised her that I wold help with her homework."

"See ya there." he lifted his hand in a wave before exiting the apartment.

"He seems nice." I said when he was gone.

"He is." he didn't sound convinced.

"What is it?"

"He can't always mind his own business." he commented, finally letting go of my hand.

"Sounds like my mom." I watched him walk over to the counter that had bar stools sitting under the edge.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No." I was nervous again, not knowing what to do, and he didn't seem to know either.

The awkward silence continued for several seconds. I stood by the door and he by the counter.

"We should get started," he walked over the couch, sitting down, "Come sit."

I sat down next him, taking my backpack off. I took out my Biology and set it on the coffee table.

&amp;7&amp;

"When am I going to need Biology? It's not like I am going to be a doctor!" I threw my pencil down onto my book, Edward laughing at me for the hundredth time. He had the patience of a saint, he hadn't gotten annoyed at me once in last several hours. My brain was turning to mush, and everything that I read had left my brain.

"Let's take a break." he closed the book and placed it on the floor, before sitting back against the couch. "Twenty questions?"

"Okay," I sat back against the cushions. "What do you want to know?"

"Favorite color?" his voice was full of humor with a hint of seriousness.

"I don't know," I bit my lip for a second, "Green." I hoped that the next question out of his mouth wouldn't be why. I knew it was because of his eyes. I hadn't thought twice about the color until I met him. "What's yours?"

"Brown." Did he just say brown? Was he fucking with me?

I let out a snort, trying not to laugh out loud.

"What?" he sounded insulted.

"Brown? Really?" I couldn't contain my laughter anymore.

"You said green."

"I can't win with you can I?"

"Nope." he grinned cockily.

"Fine I give." I threw my hands in the air, surrendering.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" his next question surprised me, I hadn't expected that to come out of his mouth.

"No," I chanced a look at him, "Have you?"

"No, I haven't had a boyfriend." his voice oozed sarcasm.

"You knew what I meant." I punched his arm. It only made the jerk laugh harder.

"Yeah, her name was Irina. I dated her freshman into sophomore year. She cheated on me with the captain of the football team and I haven't been in a relationship since." I hadn't expected that response. I couldn't imagine someone cheating on him.

"Have you dated?"

"Yes, I've _dated_." he emphasized the word, making it clear exactly what kind of dated he meant. Sex.

"Oh." it was the only thing that I could think to say.

"Have you ever been kissed ?" he jumped right into the next question.

"No. I've never kissed anyone." I looked at him. The humor that was there had been replaced with... longing? My heart sped at the thought of his lips on mine.

We didn't say anything after that. His body started to lean closer to mine on the couch. My breath became erratic; he was going to kiss me! Our eyes remained on each others as he got closer and closer until his lips were almost touching mine, only to have the moment ruined. A loud bag from the third floor separated us. We were suddenly on opposite ends from one another and I wasn't the only one who was breathing hard.

"We should get going," his eyes were on the clock on the cable box. "The movie starts soon."

At that moment, I couldn't care less about the movie. "Okay."

He helped me pack my bag before we left.

&amp;7&amp;

As we walked to the theater, he held my bag in one hand and mine his other. When ever his hands touched my skin, it sent tingles everywhere, and I hoped that never faded. The theater was small, so it was only able to show two movies at a time, changing them every week. This week they had _The Wizard of Oz_ and _Young Frankenstein_. We were going to see the latter, I had never seen it before, but Edward had and insisted that it was good.

We sat in a row near the back, a group of boys sat behind us. Through most of the movie they were throwing popcorn, if it had been any other day, I would have been pissed, but I wasn't really paying attention to the movie anyway. Edward had his arm around me, his thumb once again rubbing circles into my skin. Even though it was on top of my shirt, I could still feel the heat of his hand on me, causing my breath to hitch.

When the movie was over, it took me several seconds to realize it. I was in an Edward induced haze, and I didn't want to leave it. As we walked out of the building, one of the assholes ran into my shoulder. I would have fallen if Edward hadn't caught me in time.

"Asshole!" I heard him shout before looking at me, "Are you okay?"

Our faces were so close I could feel his breath, our lips so close to touching. I held my breath as he slowly closed the distance between us. Then I felt his on mine. He was kissing me and it was perfect, at least until a hand wrapped around my arm and ripped me from him.

I looked over to see my mom, and my heart stopped.

"We're leaving, now!" she then looked at Edward, "And don't you ever, put your hands on my daughter again!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

She dragged me to the car, all the while keeping a tight grip on my arm. She opened the passenger side door and nearly pushed me, slamming it behind me. She tore her door open, getting in and starting the ignition.

"What were you thinking?" her eyes never left the road, but I knew that they were blazing. "You lied to me, Bella. You never lie to me. You can come to me about anything,and this you chose to lie to me about?" she glanced at me, her eyes practically glowing with her anger. She was furious, and I couldn't blame her. I had created this mess.

"I'm sorry." the tears were stinging my eyes, but I fought them back. I didn't deserve to cry.

"Sorry isn't good enough." she was already parking in front of our house. "You're so grounded." she gritted her teeth.

Even though we were home, neither of us moved. Tyler was in the backseat, oblivious to what was going on between us.

"I want to meet him." she finally said, the anger hadn't dissipated from her voice.

"What?"

"You heard me," she looked at me, taking her keys out and holding them, "You've insisted on spending time with him,, that gives me every right to meet him. I can't believe you were hanging around a guy that isn't just too old for you, but forced you to lie to me."

"He wanted me to tell you! The lying was all me! Edward had nothing to do with it!" I defended.

"Whatever!" she got out of the car, slamming her door. She got my brother out of the backseat and went inside. All the while I sat there, letting the tears fall. I was now having to lie in the mess that I had created.


	8. Forgive

**A/N: Happy Sunday! And if you celebrate, Happy Easter! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I have been loving hearing what you all think of this story, so keep the reviews coming! Thank you to all of those who have read, favorited, and alerted this story, it means a lot. As far as The Ranch goes, I am not happy with chapter five, so I don't know if I will be taking it down and replacing it with a new one or if I will just go with it. But I will be updating it soon. Happy reading!**

8\. Forgive

"Remember," Mr. Banner said on Tuesday afternoon. I had finished my test just in time for the bell to ring. "have a nice holiday."

"How do you think you did?" Angela and I were packing our bags.

"I think that I did okay." I was surprised. Edward helping my study had paid off; I just hoped that my grade reflected it.

"Really?" she sounded just as surprised as me.

"Yeah," I put my backpack on.

"He must have done something right."

"I guess he did."

"How are things with your mom?" I told Angela everything that had happened on Sunday night, right down to my mom finding me with Edward outside the theater.

"We're barely speaking. I don't remember the last time that we went this long. I don't think that we've gone this long without talking."

Things had been tense since then, we were only doing the necessary communications. I had tried to talk to her, but she kept blowing me off, saying that she needed some more time to cool off before talked about it. The silence was deafening. Tyler could only knew so many words, most of the time that I talked to him, I don't even think that he really understood what I was saying, but it was nice to have someone to talk to.

"You know that I try to be Switzerland, right?" Angela was good about giving me an outside person's point of view when my mom and I would fight.

"Yeah, I know."

"Don't hate me, but I think that your mom is right."

"I know," I sighed, "I just want her to talk to me."

"She will. My mom is the same way. Sometimes she just needs some time to cool off." Angela assured, "She will come around."

"I hope so. Or it will be a quiet Thanksgiving."

"Not that quiet," she poked my shoulder. "Your coming to my house. My dad ends up yelling at the TV when he's watching football. And you'll have me to run interference."

"Has he called?"

"I don't think so. If he has, my mom wouldn't let me talk to him anyway."

"Everything will work out."

"Have I told you how good a friend you are recently?" I put my arm around her.

"No," she put her arm around me as well, "but it's nice to be appreciated."

"Come on," I pulled her toward the gym, "we have one more period to get through before break."

&amp;7&amp;

I came down the stairs on Wednesday morning to see my mom moving around the kitchen in her scrubs, getting her lunch together. I stood against the doorway, waiting for her to realize that I was there.

She startled when she saw me, jumping slightly, "Bella."

"Mom." I bit my lip, not knowing what else to say.

"Could you make the pies for me? I don't think that I am going to have time." the ice was definitely starting to thaw a little.

"Sure," I nodded, "anything that will help."

She sat her bag on the kitchen table, "I'm still angry, Bella."

"You have every right to be." I walked over to the table, relieved that she was finally talking to me.

"I shouldn't have shut you out like that. I am the parent, and I was acting like a child," she looked down at her bag, looking ashamed, "don't lie to me again." she demanded.

"I won't."

"I love you, Bella, but I am very disappointed in you."

I nodded, it was my turn to be ashamed. I didn't like lying to her, and I didn't plan on doing again any time soon.

She came around the table and hugged me, rubbing my back, assuring me that she would forgive me with the action.

&amp;7&amp;

When I was younger, Thanksgiving seemed like the biggest deal in the world. My mom and I would spend all morning baking and watching the parade. She would make it the happiest day of the year, only second to Christmas, because who as a kid doesn't like that one the best?

She wasn't working as much then, therefore, wasn't as tired. These days, just like with a lot of things in our lives, we went through the motions, only doing the things that we had to do. We would still watch the parade, but there wasn't as much happiness in the house as there once was. I think most of it had to do with me being a kid, my eyes were glazed over by the word holiday. I just hoped that Tyler would have as good of memories associated with the day that I had.

As I was making the pumpkin pie, Tyler sat at the table, coloring a whole page of his coloring book orange. He hadn't grasped the aspect of staying inside the lines yet. We had so many pictures that were just a solid color magnetized to our fridge. When the oven beeped, telling me that it was pre-heated, I put the pie in.

"Is orange your favorite color?" I leaned against the table, watching him scribble on the page. He used the color a lot, even going as far as coloring the front of our white fridge. My mom didn't know about that one, somethings she just didn't need to.

"Orange." he held up the crayon.

"Orange."

I went about cleaning up the kitchen, the last of the dishes had just gone into the dishwasher when the phone range. I grabbed the phone off of the table, happy that I had thought to grab it from the living room.

"Hello?" I knew that wasn't going to be my mother, it was too early for her break.

"Hi." Edward's voice sounded relieved.

"Hi." I sighed at the sound of his voice.

"Is your mom there?" he sounded worried.

"No, she had to work today." I sat down at the table next my brother.

"I don't want to get you in trouble. I just wanted to call and see how it was over there. Have things cooled off yet?"

"Sort of, maybe." I grabbed a crayon and doodle on the page that Tyler had abandoned. "She wants to meet you."

"Seriously?" he sounded like he was choking on something.

"That's what she said." we were silent then. "I should go."

"Okay, Bella."

"'Bye." I hung up, looking at my two-year-old brother, "You're so lucky your life isn't complicated."

&amp;7&amp;

"Every damn year." Angela's mom walked out of the kitchen to tell her husband to be quiet. Every year he watched football, and every year he would end up yelling at the TV.

"You'd think that she would learn." Angela checked the gravy that her mother had walked away from. "How's your mom?"

"Okay," I sat on a stool at the counter in her kitchen, leaning against the counter. "She's talking to me now." I picked up a piece of leftover celery off of the cutting board. "He called me yesterday." I spoke softly so my mom wouldn't hear.

She put down the spoon, dragging me into the dining room, "You've been here two hours and you just now tell me this?" she hit my shoulder.

"I didn't want my mom to know."

"What did he say?" she was practically jumping out of her skin.

"He just wanted to see how things were going." I leaned back against the table, "I told him that my mom wanted to meet him."

"Do you know when?"

"No, she hasn't shared that with me yet."

"Girls," Angela's mom stuck her head in, "Could you set the table? Dinner's ready."

&amp;7&amp;

The rest of the day passed without incident. We'd left the Weber's pretty late in the night just as Angela and her mom left for Black Friday shopping, which I never got. I like my sleep too much and I had heard way too many horror stories to even venture out of the house the day after Thanksgiving.

I just coming down the stairs the next day at eleven, putting my hair in a ponytail when a knock sounded from the door.

"Could you get that for me, Bella?" my mom called from the kitchen.

"Yeah!" I ran down the rest of the stairs, surprised to see Edward standing on my doorstep.

He must have seen my shocked expression, "Your mom called me this morning."

"Oh." I let him in, closing the door.

My mom appeared in the kitchen doorway, "Can you two come in here please?"

We followed her silently, following her lead and sitting across from her on the table. Her face was a mask, not giving off any emotions. No one spoke for a minute, the air was awkward. I mentally sighed in relief when she finally started talking.

"So your the guy that ran over my daughter," she broke the ice, making him blush, "I must admit, I don't like the thought that my daughter was meeting up with a guy that I didn't know."

"Ma'am," he cleared his throat, "it was poor decision making on both our parts."

"Believe me I know," she looked at me, making me squirm in my seat. "I am not going to say that you two can't see each other because I know that you'll just go behind my back again," she pointed her finger at me, "and you can't say that that won't happen because you did it." she was back to looking at Edward, "But I will dictated when and where. I think considering everything that is more than fair." she sat back against her chair. "Bella is grounded until further notice, but you can walk her to and from work. I have never liked the thought of her walking alone, so it just as much for my benefit. You can call her, just not after nine again."

"You knew that was him?" I chocked out.

"You and Angela never talk on the phone that long." I shut my mouth then, "Thank you for coming." she stood from her seat.

"No problem." I watched them stand there, shaking hands. It was crazy how everything had changed so quickly.

"I'll walk him out." I found my voice then, standing.

"Bella," my mom's voice stopped me before I left the room, "if you're not back inside in five minutes, I'm coming out there to get you."

"Understood."

I stepped out onto the porch where Edward now stood.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought that it would be." he admitted.

"Me either." I was still gripping the doorknob.

"Why are you all the way over here?" he came to stand in front of me, making me swallow hard.

"She'll be out here any minute."

"When do you work next?" he asked, leaning down close to me.

"Tuesday." I breathed.

"Good," he came close to my ear, "I don't think that I could have waited longer to see you." he kissed my cheek before he turned and left, getting into his car.

I went back into the house still in a daze and found my mom still at the table.

"Mom?" I leaned against the doorway.

"Yes?" her eyes didn't leave the newspaper that she was reading.

"How did you get his number?"

"I have my ways," she mumbled, "But I will say. The next time you don't want your mother to find the number of the boy you like, don't leave it on your desk." she looked at me from the corner of her eye, looking amused.

"Oh." was all I could say as my face flamed. That had been pretty stupid.


	9. Kiss and Tell

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope that you all enjoy it. Thank you for all the reviews, I love getting feedback. Thank you to all of those who have read, favorited, and alerted. I know that I say this every time that I post a new chapter, but I mean it every time. Happy reading!**

9\. Kiss and Tell

"I got an A!" I exclaimed for what felt like the four hundredth time. Angela had to be getting sick of it by now. We were walking out of the school Tuesday afternoon, and I hadn't been able to get the smile to leave my face, for multiple reasons.

When Mr. Banner had given back our tests, at first I thought that I had gotten the wrong one until I saw my name at the top of it. I never that in a million years I would have gotten a 98.

"I know." she tried to sound excited, but failed.

"I'm sorry," I grabbed her arm, turning toward me, "I just never thought that would happen. I finally understood it."

"I get it, I do." she patted my hand on her arm, "It's just..."

"You wish that I would tone it down?" I finished for her.

She looked guiltily at me, "Yes."

"Don't feel bad, I'll try to keep my mouth shut." I closed my mouth, zipping it and throwing away the key for dramatic affect.

She laughed, "I don't think that anything is going to keep your mouth shut about this."

"You're probably right." I agreed, laughing.

"I can't believe that your mom was as cool as she was about the whole Edward thing." we were just stepping out of the front of the school into the sunny day.

"I can't either, especially after the freeze out that she gave me," I stopped walking for a second, "I was expecting her to tell me that I couldn't see him again, but didn't."

"Do you know how long you are grounded for?" she adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

"No," we started walking again, "she won't tell me. Why?"

"I'm dying not being able to hang out with my best friend." she groaned, "I love my mom, but there is only so much that we can do together before I want to rip her hair out. I don't know how you and your mom do it."

"I don't either. Trust me, we drive each other crazy, too."

"As soon as you can, call me. I want to have a brownie and movie binge as soon as possible. Agreed?" she stuck her pinky, and I took it.

"Agreed. I can't wait for that either."

"I don't know what to do with you grounded."

My mom had never grounded me before, although, before this, I had never given her a reason to. I didn't even know she knew how to say the words. It felt foreign, and I didn't like it.

"I don't either."

"Can I be you for a day?" she motioned her head to the bike rack where Edward was once again waiting for me. "I want all the details, I am living vicariously through you here."

"You don't have to. I like Ben would jump at the chance to go out with you," I teased, making her groan.

"That ship has sailed. I don't even want to hear his name." she plugged her ears and making a disgusted face.

"I won't bring him up again, I promise." I hugged her, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya," she looked at me with a stern face, gripping my shoulders, "remember I want all the details."

"Okay, mom."

She hit my arm, "I resent that."

"Whatever," I put my arms up in defense.

"I am not your mother."

"Whatever stops the tears."

"I am never going to win with you," she surrendered, "you're much better at comebacks then I am."

"You just wish you had my talent."

"You better go," she pushed me in his direction, "you don't want to be late for work."

"Yeah, I don't want another reason for my mom to be mad at me right now." I waved to her as I walked away.

"Hello," he greeted me with a smile.

"Hi." I smiled back, it being contagious.

"Everything okay?" his eyes looked in Angela's direction.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Just girl talk." his hand took mine as we started to walk.

"What about?" his face told me that he already knew.

"Just stuff." I replied coolly.

"It was about me." it wasn't a question.

"You're very cocky." I hit him lightly on the chest with my free hand, feeling the firmness under my hand.

"You're not denying it, so it must be true."

"I didn't say that it was or wasn't."

"But it is."

I decided to play with him, dropping his hand and walking ahead of him, "It's not true."

"You're such a bad liar." he gripped my waist, pulling me tight against his chest so that I couldn't move, the scent of his cologne filled my nose, the smell intoxicating.

"I am not lying!" I laughed.

"I know you better than that, Bella." his arms tightened around me, "Tell the truth, and I'll let you go." his voice was serious.

"Why is this so important to you? Does your ego need that big of a bust?" I teased.

"Yes," he pulled me into an alley a few buildings away from the bookstore. He pushed my back against the bricks, facing him. His face was filled with humor filled expression.

"If I had known you were so egotistical, I would have thought twice before talking to you at the party." the banter between us was so easy, found that I really liked to push his buttons, and he made it so easy.

"I highly doubt that." he smiled down at me.

"Why did you talk to me at the party? You could have just let it go." I asked, all humor aside. Other than the accident, I couldn't think of a logical reason that he would have wanted to talk to me.

"I had seen you before, Bella." he stepped back, leaning against the opposite wall, "I started working at my brother's theater last summer and I saw you and Angela there, a lot. You caught my eye, which I know you don't think is possible because I can see it written all over your face now, but you did. I spent the whole summer trying to figure out a way to talk to you, but I chickened out every time. When I turned the corner and realized that I had run into you, it just gave me an excuse to start a conversation. I just didn't think that it would be a Newton's party."

I tried to think back to the summer, I must have seen him, I mean he saw me, but I couldn't remember him.

"Where did you think that it would be?" I finally asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "It's a small town, I figured I could find you easy enough. I deduced that you were in high school because of the backpack. The closest community college is an hour, and you looked a little too young for that."

"You have good problem solving skills." I looked at my feet. "I don't remember seeing you."

"I sold you tickets on multiple occasions, Angela paid most of the time."

He sold me tickets? This Adonis sold me tickets, I didn't remember it? I was really that clueless.

"I don't believe that you sold me tickets, and I don't remember it."

"I don't think that most people remember who sold them tickets, don't feel too bad." he smiled.

"You're just trying to make me feel better," I looked at my watch, I still had ten minutes before my shift started, "I should go clock in soon. I don't want my mom to have another reason not trust us together. I thought that she was going to have a coronary when she caught us kissing."

He pushed himself off of the wall, walking toward me, "You think that was a kiss?" he was standing so close to me that feel him breathing.

"Yes?" it came out as more of a question as I gulped, my heart racing in my chest. It tends to do that a lot when he's around.

"I think that I need to change that," his hands came to the sides of my face. "First kiss redo." his voice was soft.

I closed my eyes as his face came close to mine, holding my breath.

His lips were just as soft as I remember. My hands gripped his shirt as our lips moved together, pulling myself closer to him. My mind went hazy we stood there, his hand going to the back of my neck, holding me to him. I panted as he took my bottom lip between his, sucking lightly. His breath was just as erratic as mine as kissed me lightly as few times before putting his forehead against mine.

"You're going to be late." he sighed.

"Yeah." was all I could come with, my mind still cloudy.

"Come on," he took my hand, leading me to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." he kissed me lightly before I walked inside.

"You okay, Bella?" Jane looked at me as I walked in, "You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine." I placed my bag behind the register as always, "I'm going to go clock in."

&amp;7&amp;

"How was work?" my mom watched me get into the car.

"Good." I yawned. I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before and it was starting to catch up with me.

"Did Edward walk you?"

"Yes," I looked at her, "That was the agreement."

"I know." she simply said.

"You can trust him."

"I don't trust anyone with my babies," a sad smile came to her face, "but I am trying, kid."

"I got an A on my Biology test."

"That's great! I am so proud of you!" she took my hand, squeezing it.

"Edward helped me study, he's really good at it." I commented, gauging her reaction.

"Oh." was all she said. She was going to have to take some convincing. Considering everything, I am surprised that she was taking all of this as well as she was. I had lied to her, therefore, I was going to have to gain her trust back. I never thought that I would see the day that she doubted me.

The rest of the drive home was quiet, neither of us knowing what to say. It was just starting to rain when we pulled into our driveway. I ran to the door to unlock it as my mom got Tyler out of the backseat.

"I put your dinner in the microwave," mom placed Tyler on the ground, taking his coat off.

"Thanks." I took my backpack off, putting it at the bottom of the stairs. I went to the kitchen, heating up the plate that she had put in there for me.

"Do you have any homework?" she sat at the table, watching me stand there.

"No, I got it all done at work."

"I'm not mad anymore," she started, getting my attention, "I'm still disappointed, but I am not mad." she looked at me, her eyes sad, "I just always thought that when you liked a boy, you would come to me. I never thought that you would lie to me."

"I didn't either." I sat across from her at the table, the microwave dinged, but I ignored it.

"Next time, come to me please," she took my hand.

"I will. I didn't like lying. It didn't feel right."

"Good," she stated matter-of-factually, "You're not grounded anymore. You don't know how to be grounded anymore than I know how to ground."

"It did feel weird. Angela wants me to go over to her house. She's missed hanging out. I'll tell her the good news tomorrow." I got up to get my food out.

"Just promise me one thing, please?" I looked at my mom, "Don't ignore your friends. They will always be there when a guy won't be."

"I promise."


	10. Free Fall

**A/N: I wanted to get this chapter done and up earlier, but I got surprised with family visiting from out of town, so better late then never. This story has become my priority as of right now. My other stories will be updated when they come to me. I hope that I can get a chapter of each up on Sundays, but we will see if that happens. Married Life will have thirteen chapters in total, so that one will be the next one I update because I really want to get it finished. Happy reading!**

10\. Free Fall

I woke up the next morning to a torrential downpour. My mom had already left, she had to be at the hospital at five this morning and had already taken my brother to the Mallory's house, so I at least didn't have to worry about getting him there. This was one day that I was happy that I didn't have to work, it was supposed to be nasty weather all day. I was going to have to pull out the big guns to stay dry today. Rain boots and all. I had gotten my license the second I was able to, but we couldn't afford a second car, so I huffed it to and from school. One day I would have a car, one day. I just had to be patient.

I went to the bathroom to my morning routine, taking my time, knowing it was a bad idea. I was going to have to face the rain eventually. I dressed quickly and ran down the stairs to grab a grab-and-go type of breakfast, a knock at the door came as I passed, instantly making me nervous.

I cautiously opened the door, only to find Edward standing on my porch, soaked.

"What are you doing here?" I was shocked to find him on my porch at seven in the morning.

"I thought that you could use a ride." rain droplets fell from his hair as we stood in my doorway before it dawned on me to let him in.

"I didn't think that you were up this time of day." I took a granola bar from the cupboard before going and sitting at the table.

"I don't like to be, but Emmett gets up at the crack of dawn to workout and drag me along with him. I know that you usually walk to school, but when it started to pour..." he trailed off, stopping from stating the obvious.

"Thank you." I took a bite from my granola bar.

"That's all your having?" he made a face at my breakfast.

"I don't have much of an appetite in the morning." I defended, unwrapping the rest of the bar, throwing the wrapper in the trash.

"You should have more than that."

"Are you a gourmet cook or something?" I popped the last bit in my mouth,before getting up to get a glass of milk and my lunch bag from the fridge.

"I do okay."

I whirled around. He could cook? Damn. "Why do I think that I won't be seeing that until pigs fly?"

"My mom taught me how to cook," he looked at his hands, a look of sadness coming to his face, "She always told me that girls liked that sort of thing, and that one day I would appreciate it." he sighed, looking up at me, "I'll have to cook for you one day."

"I would like that." I bit my lip. "I would really like that." I took a breath before I continued, "My dad used to cook for my mom."

"Do you miss him?" he took my hand, threading his fingers with mine, patiently waiting for my response.

"Yeah, I do. It might be crazy, but I do. I never knew him, but I miss him, you know?"

"Yeah, I do." he looked absently at the table. "You can live in the same house as a person and never truly know them."

Did he feel like he didn't know his father, too? Or did he mean someone else?

I didn't push the subject. When, or if, he was ready to tell me, he would.

"We should get you to school." he stood, still holding my hand.

"I just have to grab my bag." I unwillingly let go of his hand, running to the stairs, and grabbed my bag, throwing one of the straps over my shoulder.

"Ready?" he smiled, holding his hand out for me to take.

"Yes." I took his hand without hesitation.

I locked the door behind us before we walked to his car. He opened my door for me, before going around and getting in the driver's side. The ride to school was spent in comfortable silence, he held my hand the entire way,and I couldn't help but look at our entwined hands. I still couldn't get over the fact that he wanted to be with me. Since he came into my life, I finally realized that I wasn't invisible.

When we got to school, he parked in one of spaces, getting looks from my classmates that were standing in the parking lot, killing time before the bell rang. Their looks made me self conscious. I never liked being the center of attention; it always made me unnerved.

"Have a good day. Learn a lot of stuff that you will forget." he squeezed my hand.

"I will." I shook my head at him, "What are you going to do today while I under take such an important task?"

"I'm having lunch with my mom today."

He said it like it was no big deal, but by his demeanor, I could tell that it was.

"I have to go." I went to grab my bag from the floor, but pulled me back to him.

His hand came to the side of my face, keeping eye contact with me, making my heart skip a beat. The kiss was soft and short, but it still made my mind go hazy.

"I'll see you after school. I'll be here." he voice was gravelly as he said this, making parts of me go crazy.

"Okay/"

I got out of the car, walking over to where Angela now stood under an umbrella.

"What?" I asked, feeling my face flush.

"This is new." she observed, watching him leave the lot.

"So?"

"Nothing. It just seems like things are getting serious is all." she pulled me under her umbrella as we started the walk to the dry building.

"He was just being a friend." I pushed one of the glass doors open, revealing in the warmth that enveloped me.

"Yeah, because I kiss all of my friends." she shook her umbrella out before shutting it. "I don't care what you say, you're more than friends." she looked at me for a second, "You have talked about it haven't you ?"

"No." we hadn't defined what we were, or what we were doing. It wasn't something that I had even thought of.

"Bella," her stern voice was coming out to play, "it's a conversation that every couple has. It's kind of how you start dating."

"We haven't started dating." I mumbled. We had gone to the movies, but I hadn't considered that a date, so much as a hang out session. He hadn't asked me out on a date date yet.

"He hasn't asked you out?" she looked at me quizzically.

"Not yet." I shifted my feet uncomfortably.

"He will." she sounded do sure of herself.

"How do you know that?"

"Because if he doesn't, he will have to deal with me." I really had a great friend.

&amp;7&amp;

The rain was still coming down when we got out of school. I walked to the parking lot, my hoodie zipped and the hood up. I half expected him not to be there, but nonetheless, there he was, in the exact same spot. I bit my lip to contain the smile as I walked to his car, letting myself in without a second thought.

"Doesn't someone look happy." he turned the car on, backing out of the space.

I slid down in my seat feeling completely at ease, "I have to pick up Tyler on the way home. "

"No, problem. Just tell me the way."

I gave him directions of the Mallory's. He found it easily enough, having to drive past it to get to my house only aiding. He stayed in the car while I went to the door to pick up my brother.

"Bella, sweetie," Mrs. Mallory opened the door, holding a sleeping Tyler in her arms. "I think he may have the flu." she kept her voice quiet as to not disturb him.

"Oh, perfect." I took him, along with his stuff, from her, and walked carefully down the steps so I wouldn't fall. He stirred as I put him in the backseat, blinking confusedly as he took in his surroundings.

"Sissy. " his nose was stuffy, voice hoarse. He looked awful.

"Hey, bud." I nudged his chin, giving him a smile, "You remember my friend Edward, right?" Edward looked at me, giving me a sympathetic look.

"I want mama." he whimpered, coughing.

"I know. She will be home soon, okay?" I assured,feeling his very hot forehead.

Tyler fell asleep during the short drive to our house. He dangled limply in my arms as I carried him into the house, Edward following behind me; he'd been kind enough to carry my bag for me.

"Do you want to come in?" I opened the door easily, shifting Tyler around to get a better grip on him.

"Sure." he followed behind me, closing the door and locking it.

"I am going to go put him down, I'll be right back. Make yourself at home." I directed him to the living room before quickly going up the stairs to put Tyler down.

I took his jacket and shoes off, making sure not to disturb his slumber. I tucked him snugly under the covers, just the way he liked. I left the room, keeping the door slightly ajar so I could hear if he woke up. I took the steps two at a time, appearing the living room in seconds t find Edward on the couch looking in a notebook, my backpack open by his feet.

"What are you doing?" I went and sat next to him. He had my Biology notes out and was reading them intently.

"Just seeing what you were studying in Bio. I figured I cold help you study since I was here." he continued to read, not even bothering to look at me as he said this.

"Oh," I couldn't fight the disappointment in my voice. He wanted to help me study. We had the whole house alone, and he wanted to study. I didn't know what we would do, but I didn't want it to be studying, even though I desperately needed it.

"Are you okay?" he looked at me, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." the look on his face told me that he wasn't convinced.

"What?" he set the book aside. "Are you upset that I went into your bag because I wasn't thinking when I did it. I just thought I could help you, and in turn prove to your mom that I'm not a creep."

"I'm not mad that you went into my bag," I pushed hair behind my ear, "and my mom doesn't think that you're a creep."

"But she doesn't like me." his jaw was clenched as he looked at his feet.

"She's trying." I didn't try to deny, it had been written all over her face the day that she talked to him. "She told me last night when she ungrounded me."

He nodded before looking at me, "You're not grounded anymore?" his body language changed, becoming more relaxed.

I nodded, biting my lip.

"Do you think that she would let me take on a real date?" his voice was low and he was leaning closer to me, his scent invading my senses.

"I think so." my voice was just as low as his, our faces close together.

"Good, because I owe you one." his lips came down on mine then, taking my breath away.

His lips were urgent on mine, his arms going to my waist, pulling me closer. My hands went to his jaw, holding him to me. I gasped, our lips continuing to move as one. My fingers found their way to his hair, feeling the silky locks.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but when we pulled apart, we were both panting.

"Won't your mom be home soon?" he asked between gasps.

I looked at the clock and, sure enough, she would be. "In an hour."

"We might want to start on that homework." he suggested.

"Yeah."

&amp;7&amp;

My mom found us on the couch engrossed in my Biology notes and book. She didn't say anything when her eyes landed on him next to me on the couch, explaining to me, in words that I could actually understand, what Mr. Banner had said in class earlier in the day.

"Hi, mom." I greeted her.

"Hi," she took a breath, "Edward." she said politely. I was surprised she greeted him at all. She really was trying. "Where's Tyler?"

"Sleeping," I put my pencil down on the coffee table, "He's sick with the flu, at least that's what Mrs. Mallory said he had."

"Shit!" she mumbled under breath, and I knew why. She would have to miss work to take care of him to make sure the other kids that Mrs. Mallory watched wouldn't get it. "What's for dinner?" her stress was evident in her voice.

"We have leftovers from last night."

"Okay." she set her stuff down before disappearing into the kitchen.

"I'll go," Edward stood from the couch, and I followed, "I'll pick you up in the morning?" he asked.

"Yeah." I tried not to sound too eager at the proposal.

"I'll see you then." he kissed me on the cheek before letting himself out.

Walked into the kitchen to find my mom at the table, her head in her hands.

"Is everything okay?" I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It was just a hard day," she looked at me with tears falling, "Sue got laid off."

"Oh." my heart sank. When someone gets cut, the possibility you will be is increased. "I'm sorry."

"It's not really a surprise they're letting people go, it's been tight their for a while. We knew that it was coming for a while," she wiped her face with her hands, "It doesn't make it hurt less when it starts to happen. And now Tyler is sick."

"I can stay home.." she cut me off.

"Absolutely not," she sniffed, "One person in the house has it, so you'll most likely get it. You go to school while you can. I told you not to worry until I told you to."

"Okay."

I couldn't fight the feeling in my gut that something bad would happen.


	11. Unexpected

**A/N: The update for this story came a lot later than I was thinking it would. A lot of things have happened. I am moving in six weeks, the decision to do so came very quickly. On top of that, my mom fell and did the splits, causing her to pull her hamstring so I have been taking care of her which has taken up a lot of my time, not to mention the packing. Anyway, enough with excuses, happy reading! **

11\. Unexpected

Over the next week, we established a new routine. Edward would come pick me up for school and drop Tyler off on days when my mom couldn't. I would go to school and work, making sure to spend time with Angela. My Biology grade continued to go up, thanks to Edward's tutoring. My mom hadn't come home talking about others getting laid off, which eased my anxiety a little. I didn't know if the lay offs had stopped, or if she had just stopped telling me about them, but either way, my gut feeling had gone away.

Tyler had gotten better quickly, and I had started to think that I wasn't going to get it. That was until it started going around my school. People where dropping like flies, complaining of headaches and throwing up in hall, which had been really gross.

I had managed to ward it off for several days, until one morning I woke up feeling like I had been hit by a truck. Every part of my body ached and I felt absolutely miserable.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" my mom put another blanket on top of me to calm my shivers. She had already called to let them know that she was going to be an hour late, and I didn't want her to miss anymore work than she had to. With Tyler, she had to be home, but with me, not so much.

"I can take care of myself." I slid further down in bed, the covers coming up to my eyes.

"I already called Jane for you and she said to feel better," she felt my forehead one more time, "She said to call her when you're feeling better."

"Okay." my voice muffled by the blankets. I didn't even want to think about work, I just wanted to see the inside of my eye lids.

"Call me if you need anything, okay?" she always stressed this, even on days that I wasn't sick.

"I will," I coughed, really feeling how sour my throat was. "Go to work mom. I can take care of myself."

"I just worry about you." she patted my leg, "I'll go, you sleep." she kissed my forehead before leaving my room, keeping the door open.

I looked up at the ceiling as I heard her and brother leave the house. Great, I had the flu. I felt like shit, cursing God under my breath as I swallowed, making my throat feel like it was on fire. I couldn't remember the last time that I had had the flu, it had to have been elementary school. Third grade to be exact. Angela had come to school sick, and us being in the same class, had given it to me. What are friends for? Not giving you the flu, that's what.

Sleep evaded me for a while, but I was eventually able to drift off into a dreamless sleep, waking up a few hours later. The sun was higher in the sky, filling my room with it's light. I blinded rapidly, helping my eyes adjust to the brightness.

I sat up in bed, looking at the clock. It was after ten and I didn't want to be lying in bed anymore. I hated laying in bed, despised it actually. That was the worst part about being sick when my mom was home, she would make me stay in bed all day. But with her being gone, I could plant myself downstairs in front of the TV, and she wasn't here to say anything to the contrary.

I shuffled down the steps, stopping in the kitchen to make myself some tea. The warm liquid felt amazing on my sore throat and I crashed onto the couch, putting it on some random channel that looked interesting.

I must have fallen asleep because when my eyes opened again, a different movie was on and someone was knocking on the door. The knocks were soft, like they were apprehensive. My head was foggy, and I didn't even think to see who it was, but I wished I had when I saw who was standing in front of me.

My jaw dropped in shock, "Phil?" my voice was weak, cracking as I spoke, but it had nothing to my throat.

He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, "Bella."

We stood there awkwardly, not saying anything. I only knew that I didn't want him in our house.

"What are you doing here?" I spit venomously. Why did he think that he had the right to show up on doorstep, unannounced at that? He walked out on us, thus, losing the right to come here. "You've been gone for two years."

"Is your mom here?" he was looking everywhere but at me.

"No, she's at work," I pulled the door closer to me so he couldn't see in easily. "She's been having to do a lot of that recently. I barely see her. You would know all of that if you had bothered to stay in your son's life."

"I know you're mad..." I didn't let him finish what he was going to say.

"Mad doesn't cover it, try pissed or furious, not mad," I was pissed that he had the audacity to try to make what he had done okay.

"Bella.." I cut him off again, not wanting to hear anything that he had to say.

"No!" I yelled, "Don't!" I was started to cry against my will, "You were like a father to me and then you just left. I will never forgive you for that."

"I don't expect you to."

"Good." I spit. I would never be able to forgive him.

"When will your mom be home?" he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Five, I think," I was looking out on the lawn, not wanting to see his face anymore.

"I'll be back then, I guess."

"I wouldn't," I took a breath through my nose, trying to calm my anger, "You'll ruin everything if you come back. It's hard, but we're happy. Only come back if its good news. I'll hate you even more if you hurt her again."

"I won't."

I looked at his face. He looked sincere and I couldn't help, that deep down, I believed him.

&amp;7&amp;

My mom walked into the house carrying a bag from the local diner, Tyler in her other arm. She looked confused as she sat him down.

"Why is Phil on our porch?" she watched Tyler run over to me, giving me something that he must have made with Mrs. Mallory. It was a picture of something that I couldn't discern, but it did make me feel a little better.

"I don't know," I placed the picture on the table, Tyler burrowing into my side. "He showed up here earlier. He didn't tell me why he was here."

"He just showed up here?" she placed the bag from the diner in front of me.

"Yeah, I opened the door and there he was," I took a sip of the tea that I had made before she had gotten home. "He was looking for you."

"Why the hell is he even here?" she said mostly to herself.

"I was wondering the same thing."

"He really didn't tell you anything?" she looked to the front door.

"Nope."

"I guess I should talk to him," she looked at me and Tyler cuddled next to each other on the couch, her stance relaxing, "I have a feeling that he won't leave until I do."

"That's what I assume."

She walked to the door, pausing when her hand was on the knob, "I got you some soup. It's in the bag with a plastic spoon if you're hungry."

"Thanks." I watched her leave. Hoping that when she came back in, everything would be normal.

&amp;7&amp;

"You're kidding right?" Angela's shocked and annoyed voice said when I was talking to her an hour later.

"I'm not," I was looking up at the ceiling of my room as I laid on my bed. "He really did say that he wanted contact with Tyler. Even went so far to say that he regretted what he did."

"Do you believe him?"

"I'm cautiously optimistic," I admitted for the first time out loud. I wanted to believe him, but after what he did, I wasn't sure, even if he was telling the truth, that I would ever be able to.

"I get it," I heard her sigh, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a truck."

"Have you heard from Edward?"

"No, not tonight," I looked at the clock, "He works until ten tonight, so I don't expect to."

"How's that going?" I could hear shifting going on on the other end.

"Good," I smiled at the thought, "He's taking me on a date. It was supposed to be Friday, but considering, I don't think that will happen." Stupid, flu from hell.

"I got your homework," Yay, she was transferring into unpleasant territory. "When do you want me to drop it off?"

"Anytime tomorrow, I guess," I let out a loud sigh, "I won't be doing anything."

"I'll see you then," I heard talking going on, "I have to go. My mom needs help with something."

"See ya." I hung up, falling asleep. The flu was really taking it out of me.

&amp;7&amp;

I woke with a start sometime the next morning, the sun was already high in the sky, but something felt off. I looked to my desk to find Edward smiling brightly at me.

"Am I dreaming?" I blurted out. Why was he in my house? But most importantly, how did he get in?

"No," he chuckled, coming over to sit next to me on the bed, "Angela called me last night and your mom let me in this morning. She liked the thought of someone being here to take care of you." his thumb stroked my cheek, making me feel hot.

"Don't you have to work?" my brow furrowed.

"No, I have today off. I also have your homework."

"Lovely," I rolled my eyes, that was the last thing that I felt like doing.

"Angela also told me about Phil showing up at your house yesterday," he looked a hurt, "Why didn't you call me?"

"You were at work." I bit my lip, not expecting him to react this way.

"I wouldn't have minded. Especially knowing what he's done to you and your mom."

"I'll know that for next time," I assured him, leaning into the hand that was still on my cheek.

"You should sleep." he said quietly, watching me fade.

"What about you?" I was fighting to keep my eyes open.

"I'm here to take care of you and you resting is part of that. Besides, I can read."

"Okay," I surrendered, my need for sleep winning out.

I was almost asleep, but I felt the bed sink next to me. I could feel the warmth from him as he sat next to me on the bed. It felt completely natural. I was falling hard for him. Scratch that, I had already fallen. I was pretty sure that I was in love with him. Him being here, to take care of me, just solidified the fact.


	12. I Want to Be Corrupted

**A/N: I hope that you enjoy this chapter, it took me several days to figure out what I wanted to do with it, but I am happy with how it turned out. This where it starts to get into the M rating, so be warned. With that being said, it is tame compared to what I have planned for later chapters. I hope that you enjoy. I would love to hear what you think about it because when I write M rated scenes, I have no idea what I am doing. I also wanted to get this chapter up before I became too busy. If you read In Your Arms, you would know that I am moving at the end of May, so I have a lot to do in a short amount of time and all of my extra time that I use for writing will be reduced.**

**Happy reading!**

12\. I Want to Be Corrupted

I kept looking at the large clock in gym, willing it to go by faster. It was the only day that I had off this week and Edward and I were going to spend some time together. Since the day that he had taken care of me, we hadn't seen each other; that was three weeks ago. Between our work schedules, my school work, and taking care of my brother so my mom could take some extra hours, I hadn't been able to see him, much less call and talk.

The first couple of days, it wasn't so bad. We had gone that long without seeing or talking before, but passed that, it was starting to drive me crazy. Last night I had finally been able to get him on the phone and when he told me that he didn't have to work the next day, I pounced. He was going to meet me here and drive me to his house after school. That knowledge made the clock go by so slow, like it was mocking me.

When Coach Clapp dismissed us, I changed faster than I ever had before, in a hurry to see Edward. Angela said goodbye to me in the locker room, laughing as she saw me rush out as soon as the bell finally rang. I was getting some weird looks as I walked faster than necessary through the halls, hearing a few laughs, but I could care less.

When I got to the parking lot, he was standing outside of his car, Tanya hanging all over him, batting her eyelashes. He wasn't paying an attention to what she was saying, his eyes were on me, burning as I neared him.

"Hi, Tanya." I put on my sickeningly sweet voice, wrapping my arm around Edward, "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, _Swan_." she spoke bluntly, turning back to Edward and blinking far more than any human being should. "I'll see you around."

"I doubt it," she glared at me, not liking my words; I was just happy to be rid of her.

"I didn't know that you were the jealous type." he put both of his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

"I didn't either. Tanya just has a hard time keeping her hands off of other people's things."

I didn't like the thought of her all over Edward. After all, he was my boyfriend. Or was he? We hadn't talked about, we had said that this was an official thing. Now I was internally panicking.

"Is everything alright?" his brows furrowed, sensing my shift in mood.

"Everything's fine," I smiled shakily. "Let's go."

He opened the car door for me to get in, closing it behind me. I loved when he did that for, although, I couldn't think of anything that he did that I didn't love.

"Do we have to pick up your brother?" he turned the car on and started to back out of the space.

"No, my mom got off early today, so she got him." I was thankful for this. I wanted some alone time with him. Not alone time that involved my two-year-old brother.

"Good," he sounded just as relieved as I was at this news, making my heart soar. He missed me just as much as I missed him.

"Is your brother home?" I was hoping the answer was no.

"No." he looked at me, his eyes burning again.

"Good."

The drive to his apartment was uneventful, the electricity crackling between us in the small space. My hands were itching to touch him, any part of him. Well, maybe not any part of him, I wasn't ready for that yet. I was such a sixteen-year-old girl. But after all, I was.

When he parked in the first available space in the lot, I unbuckled my seat belt with lightning speed, causing him to chuckle.

"Is someone in a hurry?" his amused expression said it all.

For the love of God, don't tease me. "No."

His hand went to the side of my neck, his thumb running across my jawline.

"I can't wait to get you alone," his voice was gravely, making me throb in a place that I never had before.

So that's what that feels like.

He practically ran up the stairs to his second floor apartment, making me stumble behind him to catch up. Profanities slipped from his mouth when he tried to get the key in the door and dropped it instead. I laughed, causing him to shoot me a dirty look.

"You think that's fun?"

My back hit the wall, his arms coming up on either side of my face, making me gulp.

"Maybe." my voice was weak, the air buzzed around us like never before.

Suddenly, I felt his lips on my neck, making my knees go weak.

"I'll show you funny," he growled, taking my ear lobe in his mouth, a squeal escaping me. "What time do you have to be home?" his lips were back on my neck now, scrambling my thoughts.

"Seven," my voice came out breathy and unrecognizable. I had never felt anything like this before. All of my senses were overwhelmed.

When he finally got the door unlocked, we stumbled in our lips glued together. The door slammed, but I barely registered it. He was walking me backwards, my heart started racing even faster when I felt the kitchen counter against my back. Without breaking our contact, he gripped my thighs, lifting me up so I was seated on the hard surface. His lips encased my lower one, something that was quickly becoming my favorite thing, a moan filling the air.

Oh God, that came from me. If I wasn't so clouded by a haze of lust, I would have been embarrassed.

When I felt his tongue run across mine, asking for access, I gave it to him hesitantly. I had always thought that french kissing was gross, but not anymore. It was extremely hot, and he was really good at it. I had no idea what I was doing so I just followed his lead.

One of his hands that had been situated at my waist, slowed moved up, stopping just under my breast.

We pulled apart for some much needed air, our ragged breath mingling together as I looked at his hand. I desperately wanted his hand to go further, I wanted to know what it felt like.

I nodded giving him permission to go forward, bringing his lips back to mine. His hands gently cupped me over my shirt and bra, making me take in a sharp breath, reminding myself to breathe. When I was around him, it was hard for me to keep my wits about me, especially right now.

His hand gently massaged my breast, his thumb rolling over my pebbled nipple, making me release another moan. Now I knew what all the fuss was about, it felt incredible. The things he was doing to me only made me kiss him harder.

&amp;7&amp;

"My hair isn't too cray is it?" I looked in the passenger side mirror, checking my hair one last time before I went inside.

"You're good," his hand come under my chin, turning me to face him. "You're beautiful actually." the look in his eyes made me blush as I remembered what had transpired over the last few hours.

I closed the distance between us, kissing him lightly before pulling away.

"I should go inside." I turned to open my door, his hand coming down on of my arm.

"Wait!" he almost sounded panicked as I looked to him again.

"What?" I furrowed my brow, confused.

"That date that I asked you about weeks ago, I want to make that happen."

I blinked rapidly, he really did want to take me on a date.

"When?" I smiled, not even trying to hide my excitement.

"Saturday after you get off work? I could pick you up here at seven?" he bit his lip, looking extremely nervous. I squealed on the inside. I had never seen him this nervous before.

"Okay."

"Okay," he let out a sigh of relief, "Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward."

I got out of the car grinning like a fool, waving as he drove away. I was going on my first date. Now I was nervous, scared, and elated at the same time. I let the guy fondle my boobs and I was nervous about him taking me on a date? Yeah, that made sense.

"How was your day?" my mom muted the TV when I walked. She was in a good mood. She had mounds of laundry surrounding her and continued to fold as she waited for my answer.

"Good," I sat next to her placing my bag next to me. "Edward asked me out on a date for this Saturday."

"That's wonderful, Bella." Wait, who was this woman, and what did she do with my mother?

"How was your day?" she was acting strange and I wanted to know why.

"I talked to Phil again today," she placed the towel that she had been folding down.

"And?"

"He wants to increase his child support," she looked at me with an elated expression, "We'll finally be able to pay all the bills and not have to worry."

"He really wants to do that?" I was shocked, "The man that didn't want to pay in the first place, wants to pay more?"

She nodded, smiling from ear to ear. "This is a good thing, Bella."

Wow, my gut feeling about him had been right. So did that mean my gut feeling that something bad was coming was right, too? I thought so. Whatever it was, it was coming. I just didn't know when.

**A/N: Shorter than usual, but it just felt right to stop it here. Next chapter will be there firsst date. I hope to have it up sometime next week, if not sooner. I would love to see your reviews of this chapter. I appreciate every single one of them even though I don't have the time to respond to them like I wish I could. Just know that I read all of them and appreciate all of your support. See you next chapter!**


	13. The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**A/N: So this update took a little longer for me to get to, and for that, I am sorry. I am not moving until the lease is up until November, which means that this story will once again be on weekly updates. The moving plans got messed up, but everything happens for a reason. When things are meant to happen they will happen. I just want to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting this story. Happy reading!**

**PS: After writing this chapter I have serious Christmas fever!**

13\. The Most Wonderful Time of Year

It was late December, the 22nd to be exact, and I had been stuck at wok since I had gotten out of school for winter break a few days earlier. I had originally not been scheduled but the girl was supposed to work contracted mono and Jane had called me in. normally this wouldn't have bothered me, extra cash around my house was always a good thin, but this call resulted in me having to cancel my date with Edward. My first date and I'd had to cancel. I was bummed when I called him to let him know what had had happened, and I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was just as disappointed as I was.

Although, the store had been massively busy with last minute shoppers taking my mind off of it. There were people buying piles of books for the bookworm in the familyand grandparents buying geography books for the grandchild they had no idea what to buy. But, the end of the 23rd wasn't coming fast enough. One more day and the store would be closed until after the New Year due to Jane and her husband going out of town to visit family.

I could not wait to be able to enjoy the rest of my break. My mom always saved up her vacation time at work and used now so we could have time off together to just be a family.

"Hey, Bella," Jane was sticking signed receipt slips under the till of the second register, "could empty the box on the last aisle? I didn't get to it this morning and we've already had people trip over it. I would really appreciate it and then you can take your break."

"Sure."

I stood from the stool as Jane disappeared into the office, closing the door behind her. It was eerie how fast the store could empty out and fill back up again. Not ten minutes earlier the store had been mobbed and now it was dead.

The box sitting at the end of the last aisle was one of the smaller ones, it wouldn't take me ten minutes to finish, especially since they were all on shelves above sitting level. As much as I hated to admit it, sitting down really made it go slower, but there are times when your feet just need a break and Jane wasn't really a stickler about it; most likely because the stocking occurred before opening and when no one else was in there, either way, I took advantage of it.

The bell rang as someone came into the store, most likely another panicked grandmother looking for something to fill the present void. Why did grandparents always go for books? It's a pattern that I had observed the years of my life not just working here, but when I was younger and Angela would tell me that both sets of grandparents would send her books every year despite the fact that she wasn't a big reader. Although, that might be why they sent them to her. But, it I saw another saw another elderly lady buy a geography book for her teenage grandson, yes, I'm being serious, I was going to cry.

"Excuse me, miss?" I gulped, the books in my hands forgotten as his voice filled my ear,"I could use some help."

He was so close that I could feel his breath on my neck. My heart was pounding and elation at being able to see him ran through me.

I turned to face him, playing coy.

"What do you need help..." he was kissing me before I could finish, obviously over the game before it had actually began.

Edward took the books from me, letting them hit the floor with an audible thud. His tongue entered my mouth and his hands went to my hips as we both got lost in the kiss. When he pushed me back against the shelf, making it rattle, my bearings came back to me. Remembering where we were, I pushed him away and stepped out of his grasp.

"I don't want to get fired," my breath was coming out in puffs. "That was so not appropriate."

"I'm sorry," his was breathing heavily, resting his arm against the bookcase beside him, "I just wanted to see you, not get carried away." he had a guilty look on his face.

"Don't feel too bad, Jane's in the office." I picked the books up off the floor, putting them where they belonged. "I wanted to see you, too." I admitted.

A corner of his mouth lifted up, an unreadable expression passed fleetingly across his face, but quickly disappeared.

"What do you have planned for Christmas?" he asked.

"Well," I grabbed some more books from the box, already nearing the bottom, "my mom and I are decorating our tree tonight. We normally have it done a lot earlier, but she's been working crazy hours so we're getting a late start. Then we go over to the Webber's every year for their Christmas party. They extended an invitation to if by the way."

"Really?" he looked shocked and... uncomfortable?

"Yeah, Angela told them about us," I used 'us' lightly because wasn't sure what 'us' meant when it came to me and Edward. "so they invited you." after a few moments of silence I added, "You don't have to go."

"I'll be there." he answered.

"Okay," I wrote down the address and handed it to him.

"I'll see you." he gave me a light kiss before leaving.

I finished up the box quickly and escaped off to my break before another rush came in.

&amp;7&amp;

Frank Sinatra greeted me as I entered the house, the baking my mom had inevitably done insulting my senses. She always baked cookies to take to the party, practically being begged to; they were always a big hit.

I took my coat and boots off before entering the living room, _Silver Bells_ now coming from the stereo speakers. My mom was bent over a box of ornaments, turning her head and smiling, let me know she knew I was there.

"How was work?" she stood, red faced.

"Good. Busy." I watched Tyler playing with a stuffed Rudolph.

"Are you ready to decorate the tree with me?"

"Like you have to ask."

We sang Christmas carols as we put the ornaments and angel on the tree, Tyler putting ornaments on the limbs he could reach. I made us our traditional hot chocolate when we done, turning off the lights so that the only light filling the room was the tree and TV. Ending the night watching _Elf, _all of us falling asleep before it as over.

&amp;7&amp;

It was Christmas Eve and the mall that Angela and I were at was mobbed. People pushing others out of the way so they could into stores first, babies screaming and crying, and more then just a hint of stress in the air.

"I am so at a loss!" Angela griped, stomping her foot as we stood in Macy's looking at men's cologne, "Why couldn't he have just told me what he wanted instead of just telling him to surprise him! After what I gave him last year, I can't think of anything that he wants."

Angela and her mom had teamed up last year to get him things that he had been wanting for years, and now they were both having a hard time finding out what would want or like.

"You'll find something." I assured her, rubbing her shoulder to hopefully make her feel better.

"So easy for you to say!" she huffed exasperatedly, "You have the perfect present for the guy in your life," pointing to the Things Remembered Bag that I had in my hand. "and I've known mine longer."

"How about we get some coffee?" I suggested.

She nodded, looking defeated.

We found a Starbucks by the food court, both of us getting the Christmas blend before sitting down at a table.

"So," Angela started, blowing into her coffee to cool off the liquid inside. "is Edward coming tonight?"

I sighed, playing with the sleeve on my cup. "He said he was."

"And you're not happy about this because?" she asked noticing my lack of enthusiasm when I told he was coming. Something that I should be happy about but wasn't.

"I don't know," I bit my lip, "he just didn't seem like wanted to."

"He'll come tonight," she took a sip of her coffee, "he hasn't given you any reason to doubt his word, so he'll be there."

"What about clothes?" I spewed, jumping to another subject.

"Huh," her brow furrowed.

"For your dad. What about clothes?"

Her eyes got wide like a light bulb had just gone off over her head.

"You are a genius!" she got up, bolting from the table, leaving her coffee and two of her bags behind. The holidays really do make people crazy.

&amp;7&amp;

I took my phone out of my skirt pocket while my mom rang the door bell, hoping that a message from Edward would magically appear. I hadn't heard from him all day, which was unusual when we had plans, but my phone stayed silent.

"Everything okay?" my mom eyed the piece of technology in my hand.

"Yeah," I lied through my teeth. It wasn't okay because this wasn't the Edward I knew. The Edward I knew wouldn't bail on me.

"Renee, Bella, Welcome!" Angela's mom engulfed my mom in a hug when she opened the door, taking me in her arms once she released her hold on my mother.

"Let them come in before they freeze." Angela's dad appeared behind his wife wearing a festive ugly sweater.

The adults laughed as we entered the warm house.

"We might get a white Christmas after all." Mr. Weber said as he closed the door, "I can take your coats."

"So, Angela told me your boyfriend would be coming tonight." Mrs. Weber announced making my stomach drop.

"Yeah, he'll be coming later." I was hoping that it wasn't a lie and that he would actually be coming.

"Great! I really want to meet him. Angela's told us about him."

"Great!" I replied, trying to keep the sarcasm from my voice. I really wanted to kill Angela.

The Weber's knew practically everyone in town so their parties were always huge. Jessica and her mom were here every year, much to my chagrin. I think that the only one that wasn't here was Charlotte, she was at my house babysitting my brother.

"You told your parents he was coming?" I whispered yelled to Angela when I found her at the punch bowl wearing a red velvet dress.

"Yeah, because he is." she handed me a cup of the red colored punch in a green cup without even asking me if I wanted one.

"I don't know that."

"It's weird when I have more faith in your boyfriend then you do." she took a sip of punch before walking away.

She was right, it was weird that she had more faith in him then I did. Maybe she was right. He had never given me any reason to doubt his word. The guy was interrogated by my mother and took care of me when I had the flu, all the arrows pointed to him being here, yet I couldn't get myself to believe it.

"That's it," my mom snatched my phone away from me a few hours later.

"Mom, come on." Did I just whine? I never whine.

"No, you are going to enjoy this party and stop obsessing over that boy. If it's an emergence, he will call and I will give it to you, until then enjoy yourself. You've been ignoring Angela and I think that she's lonely."

I nodded, going to find Angela, because she was right, I was ignoring her.

"I'm sorry," she scooted over so that I could next to her on the love seat.

"About what?"

"About him. I really thought that he was going to come."

"It's okay. I'll still have fun."

Warning bells were going off in my head when my mom and I left and he hadn't shown up. He'd let me down. I was scared that this was the start of a downward spiral.

&amp;7&amp;

"Sissy, get up!" the voice of my brother and mom woke me early the next morning. "Santa's been here!"

"Merry Christmas." I hugged my brother who draped across my upper body.

"I made waffles and coffee." my mom had a blissful look on her face looking at us. "Do you want me to get you a cup?"

"If you don't mind." I sat up, Tyler rushing after my mom as fast as his short legs could carry him.

I slipped on my slippers, the brightness from window catching my eye. Mr. Weber had been right, we had a white Christmas. Ascending the stairs, I took in all the smells and décor from around our home, feeling a sense of happiness for how lucky we were, but the pile of presents enraptured me. It was a lot bigger than I expected, a lot. Looking at it I knew that Phil must have helped my mom, and I was actually grateful.

"Tell Phil thank you for me." I told my mom with a smile when she handed me my cup of coffee.

"I will," she smoothed my hair. "Let's open presents."

Watching Tyler unwrap his presents was amusing. That was something that he hadn't quite gotten the hang of, for instance he didn't really unwrap, he just looked at it.

"Are you sure he's my brother?" I teased my mom as I helped him unwrap the last present under the tree.

"I'm sure." she stood from her seat on the couch wearing the earrings and slippers that I had bought her.

"What are you doing?" I watched her go over to the hall closet.

"Oh, nothing." I heard rustling as she pulled out a large boxed wrapped in shiny red and green stripped paper.

"What's that?" I asked as she walked over to me.

"Open it and find out." she couldn't contain the smile on her face, making me think that she was more excited about the present than me.

"Mom," I was astonished when I saw that it was an HP box.

"I knew you needed a new one because the computer you've been using has been more frustrating than helpful."

"We can't afford this," I touched the box like was glass.

"I know more about what we can afford than you can. I did not go into debt buying that for you." she tucked at piece of hair behind my ear. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I hugged her, that alone wasn't enough to show my gratitude.

&amp;7&amp;

A while later my mom was working on Christmas dinner while slept and I was on the couch watching _It's A Wonderful Life_, when someone knocked on the door. I snuggled down under the blanket further when my mom announced that she was would get.

"Bella," my mom called.

Looking over I saw Edward in my doorway wearing snow covered boots and coat, his nose red. In his hand was a small rectangular box wrapped in snowflake patter wrapping paper.

"Hi," I sat up, but not moving from my seat. My anger and disappointment from the night before came back to me. He bailed on me without a word and then showed up at my house. I didn't know exactly what to think.

"Hi," he replied simply.

"I'll let you guys talk." my mom excused herself back into the kitchen.

"You can come sit." I invited, moving my feet, hoping that we would talk.

He sat tentatively at the opposite end of the couch, still wearing his coat. "I had this for you," he extended the present to me and I took it gently into my hands.

"I have something for you, too." I moved and grabbed to small box that I had wrapped yesterday and handed it to him, heart pounding, nervous that he wasn't going to like it. "You go first."

"Why?" he seemed amused.

"I'm more nervous then you are." I insisted, which may or may not have been true, but considering he was as cool as a cucumber, I would say that I was more nervous.

He ripped the paper carefully, almost too carefully. He was teasing me and I knew. He was always teasing me. When he finally got the cardboard box and opened it to reveal the dog tag that I had engraved for him, I held my breath.

"Oh, sweet mystery of life, at last I've found you." he read it with a smile on his face.

I knew that I wanted to give him something to remember the night he took me to see _Young Frankenstein_ for the first time. It was a very memorable night in more then one way. It was not only my, but our, first kiss together, but also the night that my mom caught us.

"I remember that night." his eyes smoldered as he looked at me, making me forget that I was angry with him. "You're turn." his voice was quiet.

I opened mine with care like he had, but more out of nerves than anything else. The paper gone, a jewelry box was revealed, the dark blue velvet smooth underneath my fingertips. Even the box felt expensive. Inside was a charm bracelet with a book and … a heart. It was beautiful.

"Thank you," my fingers ran over the silver in shock. It was perfect. The heart the only thing that I could focus on. What did it mean?

"Do you want me to put it on you?" his voice was soft.

He placed it on my wrist and clasped it, the metal already feeling like it belonged there.

I grabbed his face and kissed him with all that I was worth.

"I take it you like it?" he smiled, looking into my eyes with his dark green orbs.

My mom coughed, making us jump apart, "Edward, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I don't want to be trouble..." my mom cut him off.

"It wouldn't be."

"Okay," Edward looked at me, "I'll stay."

I smiled at him.

I was happy, but in the back of my mind, warning bells were going off. Neither one of brought up last night, not even the one that needed to.


	14. Stupid

**A/N: Hello, again. I'm back with another chapter. For all of those who are frustrated with Bella, I feel you, I am as well. Bella may be mature for her age but there are a few things that she is still naive to, and one of them would be relationships. She's never been in one and she will make some stupid mistakes, like letting him off the hook when she shouldn't. This happens everyday, people let their hearts speak for them instead of their brain, I just ask that you be patient with her. She is a strong girl, just trust her... as much as one can trust a fictional character.**

14\. Stupid

"So what else happened over break?" Angela whispered while we were taking notes in Biology, her eyes peeking at Mr. Banner to make sure that he wasn't looking this way.

I know that she wanted to know what happened after her party on Christmas Eve, both of us had been busy ever since and hadn't gotten to see or talk to each other since that night.

"He came over to my house of Christmas and stayed for dinner. We also hung out at my house on New Year's Eve." I shifted in my seat when I noticed Mr. Banner looking in or direction, most likely just scanning the class and not catching us talking.

"Oh," was her lack luster response.

"What?" I shot her a glance.

"Nothing," she sighed, exasperated.

"It's not nothing, what's wrong?"

"He didn't give you a reason why he didn't come to the party?" she relented.

"No," I sighed. He didn't say anything and I didn't ask, making us both at fault. I should have asked, but I didn't. There have been a lot of things that I should have done when it came to him that I didn't do.

She sighed heavily through her nose. She was disappointed with me, just like my mom would have been if I had told her that he didn't say anything about that night. I really was a stupid, young girl that was way in over her head,

"I would never tell you what to do, you know that," she started, "but I would have at least asked."

"I know," I looked down at my notebook that was now less for doodling and more for note taking. A good thing that Edward had done was that he was really helping me in Bio. I was pretty sure that he was a saint in my mom's eyes at what he had been able to do.

The bell rang for the class and Mr. Banner turned the lights back on while all the students filed out of the room.

"Bella," Mr. Banner was standing at his desk with his arms crossed, "can I talk to you for a minute?"

My heart immediately sank, afraid that I had gotten busted for talking.

"Yes?" I asked nervously when I made it to his desk.

"I just wanted you to see something," he put his grade book in front of me, pointing to me name and the grade next to it. I, for the first time ever, had an A in the class.

"Wow," I spoke in disbelief. I couldn't believe that I had managed to bring my grade two letter grades; it was unbelievable.

"I would say so. Keep doing whatever it is you're doing because it seems to be working. I'd be proud if I were you." he smiled, adjusting the classes that sat on his nose.

"Thank you," I left the classroom then on cloud nine. My mom was going to have a cow when I told when I got home that night.

By the time that I made it into the locker room, Angela was already finished changing, sitting on the bench picking at her nails. I opened my locker, dumping my bag inside before changing into my gym clothes.

"So, what did Mr. Banner want to talk to you about ?" she asked while I slipped my t-shirt over my head.

"He just wanted to show me my grade. I have an A." I grabbed my shorts, switching them with the jeans I had been wearing.

"You're kidding?" her eyes were wide with shock.

"Yeah, I have an A." I slipped my sneakers on my feet.

"Your mom is going to be very happy."

"I know," I threw my hair up in a ponytail, still euphoric.

"Are you working tonight?" Angela asked as we walked out of the locker room and started walking laps around the gym like everyone else was.

"No, I'm going over to Edward's house to study tonight." I replied with caution, not knowing what the Edward subject was like between us now.

"Oh, well, you'll have to come over to my house Friday so we can celebrate," she nudged me in the arm, "we still haven't done brownie night."

"I'll be there."

I wasn't working as much the next few weeks. There was always a lull after the Christmas rush so Jane cut back the hours, which meant that this week I could enjoy just being a regular kid again.

Coach Clapp blew his whistle, "Alright, bring it in!"

"Hey, Bella." Mike came over to me, his usual ball of energy. "How was your break?"

"Good, I hung out at home."

"Me, too. I just wanted to say hi." he walked away then, going over to his group of friends.

"He has it _so_ bad for you." Angela laughed. "He doesn't even try to keep it a secret."

"I thought that he and Jessica had a thing going on?" I commented, seeing Mike looking at me.

"Apparently Jessica broke things off. She supposedly met a college guy a few months ago and dumped him."

"Wow, they seemed pretty solid."

"Since it's the first day back," Clapp started, "we're just going to do something easy. Here are some balls," yeah, that one earned him so chuckles, "we're just going to play dodge ball."

"Oh yay, the bane of existence," I tried to fake enthusiasm, but it just didn't work.

&amp;7&amp;

"Could you explain that again, I'm not getting it?" I looked at my notebook looking at the words that had somehow become gibberish in the half hour.

He didn't say anything, his hands moving the hair off my neck seconds before his lips made contact with my skin, giving me goosebumps.

"Last time I checked, that wasn't studying," he took the pencil from my hand and pushed it, and my notebook, across the coffee table.

"I think that we could use a break," his voice was right by ear. I lost it when he took it between his teeth. Fuck studying, I needed him.

I turned my head so that our lips meant, his tongue immediately asking for access which I granted. It was like we hadn't just seen each a few days before as our kiss deepened. It was heavy and wanted more. Before I knew what he was doing he moved me so that I was straddling his lap.

I pulled back, shocked by the movement.

"Is this okay?" he asked breathily.

I nodded, bringing him back to me so we could pick up where we left off. So this is what it feels like to be turned on, there was a fire and it was just growing.

I jumped slightly when his cool hands made contact the skin of my back and slowly making their way up to the clasp of my bra. This time it was his turn to pull back.

His hooded eyes were on fire as they silently asked for my permission.

"I trust you." I swallowed, nervous for what was going to come next, but wanting it more than anything in this moment.

His fingers made quick work of the clasp, making my heart race with anticipation. I leaned forward, bringing my lips back to his as his hands made their way under my bra. I kissed him harder when I felt his thumbs running underneath my breasts. This was different over the clothes, it was ten times better. The feel of his hands against my skin was indescribable. He cupped me, pinching my nipples and making them pebble beneath his touch. I peppered kisses along his jaw and down his neck making him moan.

&amp;7&amp;

I walked up the porch steps to my front door, still flying from the events from the afternoon. I definitely wanted a repeat, the feeling of his hands on me permanently burned in my brain.

"Bella?" my mom called as I walked in the door.

"Yeah, mom?" I took my coat off, placing it by the door. I walked into the kitchen to find my mom sitting at the table with a mug, a small box sitting at my usual seat. "What's going on?"

"Sit, I have somethings to share with you," she looked nervous which made me nervous.

"You're scaring me," fear invaded my thoughts, "did you lose your job?"

"No," she replied quickly, shaking her head vigorously. "I got you something." she motioned to the box in front of me.

"You got me a cell phone?" I asked as I opened the box to reveal an iPhone.

"I figured you needed one so you could get in touch with me or I you."

She still wasn't relaxed, sending up my red flag.

"You're not telling me something." it wasn't a question. I knew her mannerisms and this behavior wasn't typical, unless she was hiding something.

"I just want to ask that you not get angry," she started and my heart sank, "Phil and I are together."

I instantly wanted to be sick.

"You're kidding me, right?" I desperately wanted her to tell me that what she had just said wasn't true.

"Bella, please.." I didn't give her a chance to say anything before I flew out of my seat.

"After what he did you're just going to let him back in like that." I was beyond pissed.

"You seemed like you were warming up to him, I thought that you would be more understanding." she remained seated and calm while I on the other hand was going bat shit.

"That was when he was paying more child support and helping out with Christmas, but this is different." I turned and left the kitchen, my mom finally getting up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" she watched as I put my coat back on.

"I just need to get out of here." I gripped the phone that she had given me in my hand as I walked out the door, slamming it behind me.

Usually when I was upset Angela was my go to person, but she wasn't who I really needed right now.

"Edward?" I sighed in relief when he picked up. "Could you come get me?"

**A/N: Don't hate me. Trust me, I have a plan.**


	15. I Am Broken

**A/N: Ummmm... I hope that none of you hate me for the Phil/Renee thing. Sorry. But, I do hope that you enjoy this chapter. It is taking all of me to post this chapter. The lemon is more explicit than what I normally do so, please be nice. Happy reading!**

15\. I Am Broken

"I can't believe this," I sniffed, the tears that I had been crying when he picked me up now dry. "I want to trust her, but I can't get over what he did. She didn't even tell me that they had gotten that close again" I confided. We were sitting in the middle of nowhere in his car because I didn't want to run into his brother like this. I was just thankful that he had understood.

"I wish that there was something that I could do," he took my hand in his.

I shrugged, "Everything happens for a reason, I guess. Good or bad."

"Yeah," he started, shifting in his seat uncomfortably, "good or bad."

"Thank you," I looked at him, wiping at my eyes to get any escapee tears, "I really appreciate you coming to get me. I probably look like a mess."

He placed his hand on the side of my face, his thumb wiping away a tear that had fallen, "You're beautiful."

"I'm a real treat." I laughed, but there was no humor in it. This was one of those times where I wondered why he still wanted to be around me, I felt like my life was nothing but drama.

"Come here," he took me into a bone crushing hug as I started to cry again. Today, nothing was going how I had thought it would.

"I love you," Edward's voice broke the comfortable silence in the car. As his words registered to both of us, he froze, like he hadn't meant to say them.

"What?" I pulled back and looked at him, both of us surprised by what he had said. "Did you mean it?"

He took my face in his hands and kissed me once before looking me in the eyes, "I love you, Bella."

I let the breath that I was holding, "I love you, too." the words flowing from my mouth with no hesitation.

He was kissing me again, our lips meeting roughly. My hands went to his hair, gripping it, holding him to me. His own hands left my face, gliding down my sides to grip my hips. The fire was back, burning deep inside me wanting to bust out. I wanted more, needed more than just simple touches or I was going to bust out of my own skin.

"Do you have to babysit your brother tomorrow?" he asked, voice husky, revealing he was feeling the same way I was.

"No," I licked my lips, "my mom works six to two-thirty until Thursday so she's picking him up."

"I get off work at three," his green eyes were on fire as he looked into mine, "Come over?"

"Yeah," I gulped, knowing that we wouldn't be studying. "I'll meet you there."

I kissed him again just enjoying how his lips felt against mine.

&amp;7&amp;

My mom was sitting at the kitchen table in the now darkened kitchen. I leaned against the doorway, looking at her. Even without the lights on I knew that she had been crying; I instantly felt guilty. Without a word, I went and sat down at the table, placing my hands on top of the table and playing with my fingers. I had no idea where to start.

"I'm sorry I walked out earlier," I finally started,taking a shaky breath, "I shouldn't have done that. I was upset, not that that is an excuse, I just needed some time to wrap my mind around it all."

My mom sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"I am the one that should be apologizing," she took my hand in hers, "I should have told you that Phil and I had been talking and that we were getting close. I just didn't want you to over react, but we all see how well that worked out."

"I wish that you had told me," I placed my hand on top of hers.

"I know, and I should have. After what happened I wanted to make sure that what he was saying was true before I brought you and your brother into it."

"How do you know?" I looked down at our hands, still skeptical about the whole Phil thing. The last time that Phil was in our lives, it hadn't gone well and I was afraid that my mom, Tyler, and me, were all going to get hurt again, and that was the last thing that I wanted.

"He's been seeing a therapist," she started,nodding her head, "He is trying to get better, Bella, really, he is. I invited him over for dinner on Friday so we can all talk. Please, just don't hate me."

"I don't hate you, mom." I sighed, "I just wish that you had done things differently. I'm not going to lie and say that I am not angry, because I am. I'll try to give him a chance. For you."

"Thank you, Bella." she smiled.

I smiled back at her, happy that we were able to work it out.

"Where did you go when you left?" she asked, her interest piqued.

"I called Edward and we rode around." I casually left out the making out in kiss car in the middle of nowhere and that he told me he loved me, I didn't think that that would go over well.

"That boy better treat you right or I will kick his ass." her voice was forceful, "If he disrespects you, you tell me."

"I will, mom."

"I mean it."

"I know, mom, and I will." a pang of guilt hit me as I remembered that I hadn't told her that he didn't tell me why he didn't show up at the party. "I am going to go to bed."

"Okay, sweetie," she looked at the clock on the stove, "I should go to bed, too. I have to be up way too early."

&amp;7&amp;

"Tyler, please let me get you dressed or sissy is going to be late." I pleaded with my two-year-old brother, desperately trying to get him in some clothes. We'd been having the argument for a good twenty minutes and I'd chased him down twice already.

"No!" Tyler, dawning only his pull-up, ran from the room that he shared with my mom.

I growled, looking at the clock on my mom's nightstand. It was after seven-thirty and any hope of me getting to school on time was gone. I huffed, stood, and went after him His third birthday was in a three weeks, wasn't he supposed to go through this whole no thing earlier?

I found him in my bedroom hiding on the other side of the bed. He wasn't happy when I carried him back into the other room and got him dressed, it's okay, I wasn't happy with him either. I didn't even bother putting him in a pair of his underwear that he wore during the day, I just didn't have time. He still had accidents during the night so my mom put a diaper on him at night.

By the time that I got Tyler to the Mallory's first period was over and the schedule was already well into second period. I ran to the front office, busting the door open, tripping over the mat.

The elderly lady, whose name I still didn't know, was seated was seated behind the desk. Her hair was in the exact same bun, glasses perched on the end of her nose.

"Hello, again!" she greeted me brightly as I made my way, breathlessly, to the desk. "What can I do for you?"

I took a deep breath, "I need a note for class."

"No, problem," she pulled the pile of hall passes out of her drawer and began writing on one, "Are you just getting here?"

"Yes." I looked at the clock. Second period was half over.

"Okay," she tore the one that she had written on off of the stack, handing it to me. "just have your mom write you a note for tomorrow so that you have an excused absence."

"Thank you."

When I walked into my English classroom, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me, making me instantly self conscious. I hung my head, giving my hall pass to the teacher, willing everyone to stop looking at me.

She tucked my note into her attendance folder, "We're working on our _Pride and Prejudice_ projects. You're partnered with Angela."

"Thank you." I mumbled as I made my way over to the desk connected to hers.

"Why are you so late?" she whispered, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Tyler decided to go through his terrible twos this morning." I took out my book and pencil case, looking at the poster board in front of us. "What are we doing?"

"We're analyzing the characters and finding metaphors and blah blah." she flipped through the pages of her copy.

"That sounds easy enough." I took out a pencil and started to go through the book.

"Are you still coming over on Friday?" she asked, leaning close to me so it looked like we were working on the project.

"About that," I looked at her, "I'm going to be a little late."

"Why?"

"Phil is coming over to dinner. My mom invited him so we can all talk."

"Phil's coming over?" her eyes got wide with shock.

"Yeah, my mom told me last night that they are seeing each other again."

"No fucking way!" she said a little too loudly, causing our teacher to clear her throat.

"Yeah, way."

"Well, shit," Angela leaned back against her chair, "they're really dating?"

I nodded.

"I never thought that that would happen."

"I didn't either."

Our teacher cleared her throat again, making us go back to focusing on the project.

"Eric Yorkie talked to me this morning." Angela mentioned casually as she scrawled across the poster board.

"What about?" I was writing down metaphors that I had found.

"Just to talk."

"I think that he likes you than."

"I do, too." she blushed, "After Ben, I'm a little skeptical about guys."

"I get that." I bit my thumbnail,looking at her as she spoke.

"What about you and Edward? What's going on there?" she changed the subject.

"Nothing new. We're getting together this afternoon."

"To make out?" she laughed when I gave a death glare.

"Shut up." I threw an eraser at her as the bell rang.

&amp;7&amp;

By the time that the final bell rang, I could not wait to get out the there, not just because of where I was going, but because it had just been an awful day. After second period it just went down hill. I had tests in two classes that I had forgotten to study for last night and I pretty much bombed them. I had forgotten my lunch at home in my rush to get to school and had to go without. I fell twice, once at lunch and once in gym. I was just happy to be leaving.

It should have taken my twenty minutes to get to Edward's, but it took maybe half that. I was anxious to see knowing that he would help me get over the day. I ascended the stairs two at a time, knocking on the door, bouncing while I waited for him to open it.

"Hi," he smiled, letting me in. He must not have been home long because he still had his shoes on.

"Hi," I took my backpack off and placed it by the door along with my coat. My boots followed because they were covered with mud.

"You okay?" his brow was furrowed, confused by my bummer mood.

"Yeah, I just had a shitty day."

The expression on his face was intense as he stared at me, the air started to crackle between us.

"Did you just say shitty?" his voice was rougher as he came closer to me.

"Maybe." I gulped as he came closer.

"I didn't realize that you had a potty mouth." he was so close that I could feel the heat coming off of him.

"Only sometimes."

His mouth was on mine, taking my breath away. I wasn't expecting this response, apparently, he liked it when I cussed. I was going to have to remember that if it elicits this kind of a response. He gripped my thighs, picking me up, my back making rough contact with the door. He was grinding his hips into mine, his erection making contact right where I wanted him.

He pulled away, like he was going to stop, but I wrapped my legs tighter around him.

"Don't you dare stop." I commanded. I knew he was just as frustrated as I was.

A moment later, he pushed off the door, carrying me to his room. Once there, he kicked the door shut. My back made contact with his bed faster than I could comprehend. Edward paused, taking off his shoes before he came over me.

Our lips crashed together and my arms wrapped around him, crushing his body to mine. He asked for access to my mouth, running his tongue along the seam of my lips, and I opened mine willingly, feeling his tongue massage mine, fighting for dominance. He moaned, pushing me back to lay down on the bed. He took my bottom lip between his own and pulled, eliciting a guttural moan from me. He was amazing at this.

I felt his hands go under the edge of my shirt, making the muscles in my abdomen clench. His mouth left my own and went to my neck, giving me time to breathe. I took in gasps of air as I felt his tongue lick my neck lightly. I let out another loud moan.

His lips traveled down my neck, over my clothed chest, down the center of my stomach, to the edge of my shirt. His made there way under the fabric, exploring underneath, pushing it up to reveal the skin there. I felt his lips against the skin there, his teeth nipping. I bit my lip as I focused on the sensation of his lips on me. As he traveled upward, he pushed my shirt with him, pausing to lick and blow air on my belly button, making me jump and take in a gasp.

I felt his hands glide over my rib cage, the fingertips of each hand going underneath the edge of my bra, making me bit my lip harder, almost breaking the skin. He didn't even have to ask permission as he undid the front clasp of my bra, slowly peeling back the fabric to reveal my breasts to him. Time. He paused the way that he was looking at me making my core throb.

Leaning down, he lightly blew on each puckered nipple, making me squirm beneath him. He smiled cockily at my reaction, taking my left nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly and letting it go with a pop. A shot of pleasure went right to between my thighs as he moved to my right one and did the same thing. I went back to rubbing my thighs together to try and get some relief for the pressure that I was feeling there.

He worked each mound of flesh evenly, his mouth covering each of them, tongue swirling around the rose colored bud, teeth scrapping, all of it sending jolts to my very wet core. I could feel how wet I was through my jeans all of this foreplay was driving me crazy. I just wanted some relief.

His hands went to the bottom of my shirt, lifting it over my head. I sat up and helped him remove it, throwing it to the ground, followed by my bra. I turned to him, my hands going to the bottom of his shirt and lifting it; he raised his arms without a question,the piece of cloth going to mingle with the growing pile on the floor. The dog tags that I had given him for Christmas were around his neck.

He wasted no time bringing me back into a kiss, his mouth moving with determination against mine. He moved his lips to my ear, taking it between his teeth, sucking and nipping.

I sucked in a breath when I felt his hand press against my core, rubbing me through my jeans. My hips bucked shamelessly against his hand, wanting more, no, needing more.

"I can't take it anymore," I moaned, his hand still covering my core. I wanted relief, and I wanted it now.

Without saying a word, he made me lie down again, kissing me, his hands going to the button on my jeans. My heart sped up again when the button popped open followed by the zipper. This was happening, and I didn't want to stop it.

He leaned back, his hands going to my hips, eyes on mine, as he eased them down. I lifted my hips to help him get them, and my panties, off. I was now bare in front of him and I didn't feel any shame. I wanted this. Wanted him.

I sat up, my hands going to the front of his jeans and taking them off of his body. When I got the fabric passed his hips, he took over, kicking them to the ground to join the rest of our clothes.

"Relax," his hands traveled over my body as I lied back, watching his hooded eyes, focusing on how his hands felt against my skin.

Edward wasted no time getting his hands to my open thighs, his nails scrapping against the sensitive skin. His entire focus was between my legs and there was nowhere else I would rather him be.

I felt him pull my pussy lips apart, looking at the wet, throbbing skin.

"Beautiful," his voice was husky as his thumbs rubbed my outer lips, only making me soak more with need. One of the thumbs went to my clit, rubbing the bundle of nerves. I moaned, squirming and needing more. A gasp escaped me when I felt one of his fingers enter my opening. His finger swirled, stretching me. It felt incredible and uncomfortable all at the same time. My hands gripped his bedding as he moved his finger in and out of me, his thumb still rubbing my clit. A second finger joined the first one, stretching me further. There was discomfort, but the pleasure out weighed it.

"Oh, God!" I bit my lip, my eyes closing as the pleasure mounted, "I'm almost there."

Hearing this, he moved his thumb, replacing it with his mouth.

I screamed when I felt him suck my clit between his lips, tongue working it. My back arched as I was overcome by an amazing orgasm. The feeling of my walls clenching around his fingers was beyond anything that I had ever felt before.

Edward kissed my neck softly as I came down, my breath slowly coming back.

"Okay?" he pushed my hair out of my face gently. God, I loved him.

I nodded, looking down at his boxers, his arousal obvious.

"You don't have to." he tried to brush me off.

"I want to," I sat up on my elbow, nervous. "Show me how."

He didn't think twice as he took off his boxers, kicking them off when they got to his feet. My heart started to speed up, he was not small and, to be honest, I was intimidated by all of this. Edward was obviously way better at all of this than I was.

"Do you really want to do this?" he looked at me, giving me an out if I wanted it.

"I'm sure."

He took my hand, bringing me to him. With his hand on mine, I stroked him from base to tip. I was light headed, as my breath was coming out impossibly fast. He let go of my hand, letting me take over. I had no idea what I was doing but he was enjoying and before I knew he was coming.

"Fuck, Bella!" he moaned, his neck straining.

After he came down, he grabbed his shirt and cleaned off my hand. He kissed the top of my hand when he was done, bringing me to his side and lying us down bringing a blanket over us.

"I love you." I drew mindless patterns on his chest.

"I love you." he kissed the top of my head.

&amp;7&amp;

My mom was in living room with Chinese containers in front of her when I walked through the door. She was watching something on the Food Network and eating lo mien.

"Hey, sweetie." she greeted me when I walked in.

"Hi," I took a seat next to her, a sleeping Tyler on my other side.

"I got you beef with broccoli if you're hungry."

"I'm starved actually," I leaned forward and grabbed the container.

"What's got you so hungry?"

I knew she was teasing, but I still blushed.

"Very funny." I tried to sound cool and hoped that I succeeded.

"How was your day?"

"The beginning was bad, but the end was good." I took a bite of my food, hoping that my mom wasn't catching on to the double meaning.

If she did, she didn't say anything.


	16. Truth or Lies

**A/N: Happy Reading!**

16\. Truth or Lies

Edward's hands were in my hair as we sat on my couch with our lips locked. We were supposed to be studying, but he was just too damn irresistible. Ever since that day at his apartment things had gotten much more physical, our hands roaming into what had previously been uncharted territory. I was more than ready to give into his greedy hands remembering how that had felt against my bare skin. A thump upstairs made me remember we weren't home alone. Tyler was upstairs for what was supposed to be his afternoon nap, but it sounded more like playing. He usually took his nap this time of day at the Mallory's but it had been early release so the task had fallen on my shoulders.

I kissed him chastely, "We're not alone," my eyes went to the ceiling, "the last thing that I want is for him to come down and tell my mom that we were wrestling on the couch because tonight isn't going to be awkward enough."

Edward chuckled, "Wrestling?"

"He's two, everything is wrestling to him."

"How are you feeling about tonight?" his arm draped over the back of the couch, making him look right at home.

"Well, I tried to convince Angela to take my place this morning, but she wasn't too keen on the idea. In fact, she laughed in my face."

"That bad?"

"You know my feelings toward Phil better than anyone," I looked at my hands that had suddenly become very interesting. "I'm afraid that he is going to tear everything apart again."

"Hear what he has to say. It might just change the way that you look at him."

"Maybe," I ran my tongue along the inside of my lip. I was terrified that Phil was playing games with us and he would walk out again, but the other part of me was also terrified that what he was saying was true and it wouldn't just be the three of us anymore; our whole dynamic could possible be about to change.

"Hey, come back to me." he put his finger under my chin to make me look at him.

"I get lost in there sometimes." I apologized, willing my brain to slow down and take one bite at a time but it wasn't listening; it just kept racing.

He sat there silently for a second, "I want to take you out tomorrow."

"That wasn't a question." I commented, trying to tease him.

"Every other time that I've asked, you've canceled."

"Yeah," I looked away from him, feeling guilty all over again. "Sorry about that."

"Will you?"

"I thought that you said that you weren't asking."

"I was trying to be polite."

I laughed, looking at his expectant face. "Yes, I will."

Edward looked at his watch, "I have to go." he kissed me lightly, "I'll see you tomorrow at seven?"

"Okay."

When I closed the door behind Edward, a crash from upstairs made me groan. Tyler really was working my last good nerve lately.

&amp;7&amp;

Tyler was fussy the rest of the afternoon until mom got home. I had no idea what was with him lately, but it was starting to old fast. I thought that the other morning as just a fluke; he had never been fussy before, yet it persisted.

Every night when mom got home, he would go back to his normal self, tonight being no exception. I was starting to think that he just hated me. I was going to have to ask Mrs. Mallory about how he was acting when he was with her, hoping that maybe that would give me some insight into why he was acting this way.

"It's just weird." I was cutting celery that my mom was going to use in the salad.

"He never usually does that." my mom's voice was laced with concern as she stirred the pot of soup.

"I know," I bit my lip.

"Maybe it's the extra hours that I've been working or something," she wiped her hands on the towel that she left hanging on the stove. "Or," she leaned against the counter with her arms crossed, "it could be all the time that you're spending with Edward. He's used to having you around a lot and you've been spending more time away from home lately."

I stopped cutting the celery, shocked by my mom's words. I hadn't even considered that and it was all starting to make sense in my head. I had been spending all of my free time at Edward's over the last few weeks which was when the whole Tyler thing started.

"Wow, I didn't think that he'd miss me." I didn't think that a two-year-old could miss someone.

"Just something to think about," she kissed my forehead.

When the knock at the door that I had been dreading finally came, she left the kitchen to answer. I didn't walk to the entryway to welcome him, it just felt wrong. Him being in the house felt wrong.

I heard both of their steps coming toward the kitchen. As they entered my mom was laughing at something that he had said making anger ignite in me; why was she letting him in so easily again? Yes, it was great that he was getting help, but I also knew how charismatic he could be. Was she just under his spell?

"Bella," my mom came next to me. "dinner is almost ready if you could get Tyler."

"Okay," I passed Phil as I walked out of the room, not bothering to look at him. He may have won my mom over but he still had his work cut out with me.

Tyler was on the floor in the living room playing with his blocks when I walked in.

I squatted next to him while he continued to build his elaborate tower, "Time for dinner, bud."

He dropped the block that he was holding and practically ran into the kitchen; he loved mom's potato soup.

Dinner ran smoothly as I looked quietly in. Phil was really good Tyler, conversation between them was easy, most of which consisted of Tyler saying things that made no sense to any of us, yet Phil still made him feel like he was interested in what he was saying. Somewhere in the middle though, Tyler crashed from not having slept this afternoon and mom excused herself to take him upstairs before I had the chance to. She knew what she was doing. She wanted us to talk and knew that this was the only way to make that happen.

I cleared my throat, arms crossed over my chest, not looking at him.

"Bella." Phil spoke quietly.

"Are you really in therapy?" I asked suddenly, needing to know the answer.

"Yes, I am." his voice as sincere when he spoke. "What I did to you, your mom, and Tyler was wrong. I don't expect you to ever forgive for that."

"Good." my voice was harsher than it probably should have been.

Phil let out a sigh, "I am going to try my best to make it up to all of you. I want, need, to be their for my son and you. Your mom and I have been talking and I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sincere. I wouldn't do that to you again."

"Do you know how much that hurt us?" I bit back tears, "I _hated_ you for making her do this all alone. You were the only father figure that I knew and you just walked away."

It shocked me when Phil started to cry, he reached up and wiped away the wet trails from his cheeks.

"I understand if you still hate me. I more than deserve it." he paused for a moment, "I just hope that you try to give me another chance."

I looked at him, really looked at him. He looked like a broken man that was trying to repair himself, and I felt my resolve start to crack open.

"I'll try." I promised, really meaning it as the words.

"How's it going in here?" my mom appeared magically. She was most likely listening outside the kitchen.

"I am going to head over to Angela's if that's okay?" I stood from the table, picking up my plate and setting it in the sink.

"That's fine," she gave me a thankful look. "Don't be too late."

"I won't," I looked over him, "Good night, Phil."

Things were going to be okay, they had to be.

&amp;7&amp;

"If you keep it up there will be no batter left to make the brownies." Angela's mom swatted away our spoons, snatching the bowl from the counter before pouring it in the pan and sticking it the preheated oven.

"Sorry," Angela spoke around the spoon that was in the mouth, a laugh in her voice.

"What am I going to do with you?" she shook Angela's shoulders which only caused Angela to laugh more.

"Love me." Angela gave her mom a cheesy grin.

Her mom sighed, moving some of her daughters hair off of her shoulders. "I guess I have to."

"So," Angela came and set beside me at one of the bar stools at their kitchen counter, "how was the dinner?"

"It was good actually," I played with my hands. "I think that he is telling the truth."

"Wow." she got really quiet, both of us just sitting there in silence. "Eric talked to me again this afternoon." her voice broke the silence.

"Two guys in just a few months, you wild woman." I teased, playfully hitting her shoulder.

She laughed at my antics, "He's nice."

"Do you like him?"

"Maybe... I don't know." she shook her head, "I don't know if I am over Ben yet or not."

"Ben was a dickhead," I bumped my shoulder against hers, "he doesn't deserve someone as nice as you."

"Thanks, Bella." she let out an over exaggerated sigh, "How's it going with Edward?"

I blushed scarlet thinking about how well it went with Edward the other day, I could still feel his hands on me.

"You're so red right now. What happened?" her eyes got wide. "You didn't!"

I shook my head sharply, "No. But I think it might be headed there."

Her mouth dropped open, "Really?" she was in awe. "How do you know?"

I bit my lip, a smile breaking out across my face. "I just feel it. I think I'm ready."

Angela placed her hands on the counter, "That's huge, Bella."

"I know," I looked out the window of her kitchen. "He's taking me out tomorrow, finally."

"You better not cancel on him." she bit back her chuckle.

"I won't."

The timer on the oven beeped, our minds once again becoming brownie obsessed. Neither of us talked about the conversation we had the rest of the night.

**A/N: I am not in love with this chapter, but the next one will be better. I would love to know what you think. See you next chapter!**


	17. First

**A/N: They finally go on that date. I just want to thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting. Happy reading!**

17\. First

I'd been a nervous wreck all day, not able to stay still and driving my mom crazy. Angela called to wish me luck, but I think it was more of a talk Bella off the ledge thing. Ange always had a way of knowing when I needed a call, like that whole twin telepathy thing, only we weren't twins.

Around five, I ventured upstairs to get ready, but as I stood there looking at my wardrobe, a major case of fashion brain freeze was occurring. Clothes were now strewn around my room, covering every surface from my bed, to the desk, to my floor. Nothing I tried seemed good enough, and it didn't help that I had no idea what we would be doing. Knowing the king of guy Edward was, one could deduce that it wasn't going to be overly fancy, or was it? He could surprise me, he had before. Oh great, now I was hyperventilating. Where's a paper bag when you need one. How did Jessica, Lauren, and Tanya do the whole dating thing with such ease? I wonder if they would be willing to trade places right now.

"Need some help?" my mom was at my with a knowing smile on her face.

I nodded my head, "Yeah," my hands went to the sides of my face, "I don't know what I'm doing."

She walked over to me, putting her hands on my shoulders. "Relaxing is key."

I almost laughed; at the moment, I had no idea what the word meant.

"Where are you going?"

I let out a frustrated sound, "I don't know, he didn't tell me."

"Hmmm..." my mom went to my bed, picking up a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a red v-neck sweater. She held the articles of clothing up for me to see, "This is casual enough, but also kind of dressy in case you go some place kind of nice. Especially if you wear your black boots."

I looked at her in awe. How had she done that so easily without breaking a sweat?

"Trust me," she kissed my head, "it gets easier."

My mom left me alone to change, closing the door behind her. I the jeans and sweater on, going over to my closet to dig my boots out. They were on the nicer side so I didn't wear them often. I stumbled around trying to get them on, not so gracefully, falling onto my bed as they slipped over the fabric of my jeans.

"Hey," my mom entered my room once again carrying a small box, "I have something for you."

She motioned for me to turn. I held my hair up as she put a silver necklace around my neck. Taking the small heart with diamonds encrusted in the shape in my hands, I studied it, taken aback by the beauty of it. I'd never seen her wear it before.

"Where did this come from?"

She smiled, looking at it around my neck. "Your dad bought it when you were born. I was just waiting for a good time to give it to you."

I ran my finger along the heart like it was the most precious thing in the world, a myriad of emotions running through me at the knowledge that my dad had touched it.

"Thank you." I thanked her, still looking down at the necklace that adorned my neck.

"I'm glad you like it. He would be happy to know that you're wearing it."

I went over to her, hugging her tightly, "Thank you for giving it to me."

"You're more than welcome," she kissed the top of my head, squeezing my sides tightlly. "I love you. Have fun tonight, okay?"

"I will."

A knock at the front door made the nerves that I had momentarily forgotten come back with a vengeance, practically becoming a statue in my mom's arms.

"Let me," she smiled amused at me.

I took a few deep breaths, taking one last look in the mirror, my eyes going to the necklace one last time before grabbing my jacket and making my way downstairs. I relaxed when I saw him standing there saying something to my mom; he looked like he belonged there, his hands in his pockets and his just as wild as it always was.

I stopped when I came to the last step, "Hey."

"Hey," he smiled, taking in my appearance, "You look good."

I blushed, "Thank you."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Have fun you two," my mom opened the door for us, "be home by twelve, okay?"

"Okay," I kissed her on the cheek, "'Bye, mom."

Edward held my hand as we walked to his car, "You look really good."

"Thanks." he opened the passenger side door for me. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked after he got in the car.

"It's a surprise," he looked like a little boy on Christmas morning as he started the car; he was having too much fun with this surprise.

The town we lived in was small, I could walk pretty much anywhere so I couldn't think of any place he could take me that I hadn't been before. I was surprised to see that we were going out of the town limits, something that I hadn't done in years. My mom and I hadn't been able to travel in a few years. It was crazy to think that I hadn't been out of town in years, it's not like it was all that hard to do.

When he pulled into a dimly lit parking lot, I stared at him in confusion. There were no signs indicating what the place was or if it was open. If I didn't know him better I would think that he had brought me here to kill me.

"What is this place?"

He laughed at look on my face, "It's a place that I used to go in high school. It's kind of like Chubbie's from Boy Meets World. Have you ever seen Boy Meets World?"  
"Yes. Who hasn't it's a classic."

The building, to be honest, looked shady as we walked up to it. The brick wasn't as clean as it once had been, beat up old cars sat in the parking lot. I could already tell that this wasn't a place that I wanted to come to alone.

"How long has it been since you've been here?"

"Junior year."

"That long?" the way that he had talked in the car I would have thought that this was a place he came every week.

Edward opened the door, the smell of burgers and fries hit me hard.

"Life got in the way."

He didn't elaborate and I desperately wanted to ask what he meant. I know he had a falling out with his dad, but that was after he graduated. It was my goal to try to break down the wall that he had carefully crafted around himself. He was a mystery I want to figure out.

Hand in hand, we walked to a booth and sat down. I started reading the menu that sat in front of me already on the table.

"What" I asked when I caught him looking at me.

"I didn't think that this was actually going to happen." he looked embarrassed like he had just told me a dark secret.

"It is," I put the menu in my hands down, "I am sorry I canceled... more than once."

"It got us here though."

I smiled, blushing as I looked back at my menu.

"Do you know what you want?" a waitress with unruly black hair that she tried to contain in a bun was now standing in front of our table, looking irritated from the long night that she was having.

"Do you?" Edward asked.

I closed my menu, "You order, I'll have whatever you have."

Edward ordered two cheeseburgers and cokes. Everything was so easy between us tonight. As we ate he told me about that time that he and his friends had gotten high in the parking lot, which didn't surprise me, and proceeded to come in and order half of the menu. They'd been regulars then, everyone that worked here knew their names. It was a ritual that they would come here after football games and play pool. His wall was cracking.

"I've never played pool before." I took a sip of my drink.

Edward threw his napkin on the table, "Come on." he stuck his hand out for me to take.

"What?" I took his hand carefully.

"I'm going to teach you how to play pool."

The pool table was in a separate room by itself with a TV on the wall in the corner that was playing some sort of basketball game, one of the teams losing terribly. I didn't hear anything that he was saying when he was telling me the rules of the games, I was more focused on hoping hoping that I didn't hit with the, for lack of the proper word, stick.

"One hand goes here, and the other here." Edward carefully placed my hands on the wooden stick. _God, why did that have to sound dirty?_

"Are sure you're teaching me to play?" I teased playfully, feeling the heat of his body curved around mine. "Because it seems more like an excuse for you to put your arms around me."

His body shook with laughter and he turned me to face him, "That's just an added bonus." He kissed me then, unhurriedly as we stood in the backroom of the restaurant, the sounds of people out in the dining area filling the space.

"Edward?" a bewildered male voice made us separate quickly, my lips burning from the force.

A shocked expression was on Edward's face as he looked the guy that were now in the room with us. He was tall and built like an athlete with brown hair and blue eyes. He was an old high school letterman jacket

"Garrett." Edward, once he was unfrozen, went over and greeted the man, giving him a guarded side hug. _Side hugs...that will never not be funny._

"Who's this?" the brown haired guy asked, looking right at me.

"Garrett, this Bella, my girlfriend."

I looked at Edward surprised. He had never called me his girlfriend before, at least not when I was there to witness it.

"It's nice to meet you." he told me kindly before hitting Edward hard in the shoulder. "Where the hell have you been, Cullen? I haven't seen you since graduation."

"Nowhere. I've been living with my brother."

"Ah," the two had an unspoken conversation for a minute before Garrett spoke again, "You in the middle of a game?"

"He was going to teach me how to play."

"Yeah, with all that kissing, you sure were getting a lot done." Garrett teased his friend. "Do you mind if I play a round with my buddy here? I haven't been able to school him in a while."

"By all means."

I enjoyed myself far more than I thought that I would sitting and watching them play, laughing at their really bad insults. Garret brought out a side of him that I had never seen before, he was carefree, and for a while his walls were down. I learned that only had Edward played baseball in high school, but was the captain of their school's team. He had scouts looking at his game his junior year before he quit. I had a feeling that Garret knew something why he'd quit.

"I'm sorry if that was boring for you," Edward and I were walking out of the building, his arm around my waist and mine around his.

"It wasn't," I assured him as we came to a stop next to his car. "Why didn't you tell me that you played baseball in high school?"

He shrugged, "I didn't think about it. Dartmouth was interested and if I hadn't quit, I probably would have been offered a scholarship."

"Damn." I mutter under my breath.

"You and that potty mouth." he shook his head, faking disapproval.

I laughed, I liked this carefree attitude.

"What day do you have off next?" he threaded our fingers together.

"Tomorrow is the only day I have off until next Saturday, but Angela and I are having to get together to get our English project finished for Tuesday because I won't be able to after that."

"I'm busy all this week, too."

"It sucks when life gets in the way."

Suddenly, his playful demeanor was gone, eyes glued across the parking lot. I followed his eyes, finding a guy glaring at him as he and a group of friends made their way inside. No words were spoken, but if looks could kill...

"Who is that?"

Edward shook his head, "Just someone that I used to know."

"He doesn't seem like a big fan."

He was silent a moment before saying, '"There are things that I have to tell you, but I don't want you to hate me."

"I can't think of anything that could make me hate you."

"You'd be surprised," he swallowed hard, "One day, I promise... you'll know everything."

I nodded, "Okay."

Progress. That's all that I could ask for. He was making progress with whatever it was in his head. His walls were crumbling a little at a time.


	18. Let Me In

**A/N: I wanted this chapter up earlier than 4:20 am my time, but it just didn't happen. But it is time for me to get some sleep. Happy reading!**

18\. Let Me In

"So, how was it?" Angela finally succumbed to her curiosity late Sunday afternoon when we were almost finished. I was surprised that it had taken her this long to ask, but considering we'd had so much to do in such little time, it was a good thing that she had waited or it wouldn't have gotten done.

"It was good," I glued the last pictured that we'd printed out onto the poster board. "I met one of his friends from high school, he was a really cool guy."

"Where did you go?" she leaned back, examining our finished product to make sure that we didn't miss anything.

I closed the bottle of glue and set it aside before answering, "A little dive on the outskirts of town that I don't even know the name of." I looked silently off into the distance. "He played baseball in high school."

"He hadn't told you before?"

"No. He isn't very chatty about himself."

"Damn, Swan." Angela covered her mouth, looking toward the door to make sure that my mom hadn't heard her cuss.

I shook my head at her, "Like she'd care."

"What do you know about the guy?"

I moved so that I was sitting on my knees, "He had a falling out with his dad and he had a girlfriend in high school that cheated on him."

"That's it?" she sounded shocked, "You've known the guy for almost three months and that's all you know?"

I nodded, feeling ashamed. When she put it that way it really did sound crazy. Why didn't I know more? Last night he'd said that there were things that he had to tell me, but I didn't know when or if that would ever happen.

"What do I do, Ang?"

She shrugged, "Once your heart is involved it all come out in moron."

"That makes me feel ten times better."

"What do you want me to say? I have no experience with this. Maybe you should talk to your mom."

It was my turn to shrug. Truth was I was being a little shit, I was afraid to talk to my mom about this. Up until Edward I had never been _that_ girl that let boys cloud her judgment. I was being completely, and utterly, sixteen and I wasn't sure that I liked it, yet I kept doing it. Why brain, why?

"Did you tell her about him not saying anything about Christmas Eve?"

I shook my head, more shame coming over me.

Angela let out a frustrated sigh, "You tell your mom everything, why can't you talk to her about this?"

"I don't know." I ripped my hands through my hair. "I've tried. Every time that I think that I have the nerve, it just doesn't come out of my mouth."

"Listen," she scooted closer to me, "don't hate me for saying this, but are you sure he's good for you?"

I stopped short, her words resonating with me. "I don't hate you."

"Just something to think about."

&amp;7&amp;

I sat at the kitchen table working on my other homework after Angela left. The talk that we had still in my head.

"Is there something wrong, Bella?" my mom sat at the table across from me.

"I just have a lot on my mind." I looked at my geometry worksheet, trying to focus long enough to get it done.

"Are you sure?" she didn't seem convinced.

_Tell her. Tell her. Stop protecting him._

"Things just aren't going how I thought it would."

"With Edward?"

I nodded.

"What's going on?"

"He has a hard time letting me in."

"Ah," she pondered that for a second, "Have you tried talking to him?"

"Every time I try he changes it around on me and he ends up learning more about me than I know about him. Last night he said that there were things that he needed to tell me, but I don't know if it will actually happen."

She went silent, thinking over everything that I had just told her. "The only thing that I can suggest is talking to him," she paused, "Do you trust him?" I nodded, "Then trust that he'll tell you when he's ready. If not.. then maybe he's not worth it."

There was something glaringly clear, both Angela and my mom had mentioned Edward not being good for me, and I was starting to think that they were right.

&amp;7&amp;

"I won't be too late," I was talking to my mom on the phone at eight o'clock on Friday night, gathering my things so I could leave work. "I'll be home by curfew, I promise." I stood there with my eyes closed as my mom once again reiterated that I be safe walking in the dark. What did she think was going to happen? We lived in a town where nothing happened, you can leave your door unlocked and no one would come in. "I will. I'll see you when I get home."

"Have a good weekend, Bella." Jane waved to me as I left the store, giving me a smile.

"You, too." I called back, letting the door close behind me.

I pulled my coat tighter around me, the wind was blowing and within a matter of seconds I couldn't feel my cheeks anymore. The walk to Edward's was longer than the walk home would have been, but if I waited I would chicken out. We needed to talk, seriously talk. When his building came into sight, I sighed in relief, the wind blowing hard one last time as I opened the door.

I took my time on the steps, getting together what I wanted to say to him in my head. I was nervous and my hands were clammy when I knocked on his door, hoping that he would there, but also hoping that he wouldn't be.

When he opened the door he was wearing an old worn out pair of jeans and long sleeve t-shirt.

_Do not get distracted Bella. You came here for a reason._

"Bella?" he questioned, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"I know it's late," I started, "I should have called."

"Don't worry about it," he moved out of the way to let me in.

I dropped my backpack by the door, giving him my coat when he reached for it, wordlessly asking to take it.

"I didn't think that I was going to see until tomorrow."

"I know, but I needed to talk to you. It couldn't wait." _I would have lost my nerve if I waited._

"What about?" he crossed his arms as we stood there in the middle of the apartment. The small moment of silence after his question was deafening.

I took in a shaky breath, "Look, I know that you opening up to me is hard, I get it. Whatever it is, it must be big. I just needed you to know that whatever it is, it would never make me hate you."

He dropped his head, turned away from me and took a few steps away, "You don't know that. You don't know how much of a monster I am." his voice broke, shoulders tense as he continued to stand there, not looking at me.

Shaking my head, I replied. "You're not a monster."

What I said must have lit a fire in him, because he turned and in a blink of an eye was standing in front of me, eyes blazing, and in this moment he was frightening.

"You don't know what I've done, Bella." he shook me by the shoulder when he spoke, practically shaking with emotion.

"No, but I know what you're not." my voice was weaker than I wanted, shaky. I didn't know what I expected when I came here, all I know was that it wasn't this. He had never given me any reason to be afraid of him, except this moment. I don't think that I have ever seen him angry before.

"How are you so sure?" the anger was starting to dissipate.

"Because, I've seen the way you are with my brother, and how your eye slight up when you talk about your sister. You took care of me when I was sick. There is no way you could be a monster." my chest was heaving, willing him to listen to me.

He let out a small laugh, "You have more faith in me than I do." he shook his head, "I don't think that I am good for you, Bella."

It was my turn to shake my head, "I get to decide that, not you or anyone else, just me." then it struck me, maybe he wanted me to leave. "Is that what you want? Do you want me to leave? What do you want, Edward?"

"I'm not good, Bella. You should leave."

"That's not what I asked. What do you want, Edward? Tell me what you want."

"I want you!" he yelled, voice echoing off the walls. His right hand came up to cup my cheek. "I want you." the anger was gone, replaced with tenderness. His lips captured mine softly.

I breathed a sigh of relief, kissing him back with everything that I had. My body was stilling running high on all the emotions that had been running through me, making my head spin. There was nothing simple about us, not that it ever was. And I knew what I wanted in this moment. I wanted him.

When we parted, I spoke breathlessly, "I want you."

I felt him freeze up, "We don't have to. That's not..." I placed my hand on his mouth.

"I know," I smiled softly, "I want you, Edward."

He swallowed thickly, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, biting my lip. "I am sure."

With a groan, he kissed me again hungrily. "I want you, too."

My heart and breath picked up speed at his words.

"Where's Emmett?" The last thing that I wanted was for his brother to walk in, that would be more than mortifying.

"He's spending the night at Rose's."

I nodded, "Good." I was becoming nervous. The feeling only heightened when he took my hand, taking me into his room.

I hadn't been nearly this nervous the last time I had been in here, but as the door closed behind us, my stomach knotted.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, hands gliding over my tense shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I turned to him, my arms going around his neck. "Just nervous."

"We don't have to do anything." he ran his hands up and down my sides.

"I want this. You're just going to have to coach me through this because I have no idea what the hell I am doing."

He took my hands from around his neck, threading our fingers together.

"Your hands are shaking." he gave me a nervous smile.

"Just kiss me," my voice was low when I replied.

He didn't wait another second, taking me into another kiss. On instinct, my hands went to his hair, feeling the soft texture beneath my fingers. I felt his hands grip my hips, pulling me closer to him. My hands leaving his hair, I slid them down his chest to the bottom of his shirt, dragging it up his body, our lips parted for it to hit the floor before they glued back together.

My head was hazy, adrenaline replacing the nervousness. I let my hands feel his skin, taking time to run over his abs. I gasped for breath when he freed my lips, his mouth going to my neck. When he gripped the bottom of my shirt, I held my breath even though he'd already seen me before, but it felt like it was the first time again. My bra followed next, his hands greedily cupping the flesh.

We started to walk backward, the back of my legs hitting the mattress. My hands went to the front of his pants, trying to undo his belt but my shaking hands wouldn't work.

Chuckling, he placed his hands on top of mine, "Let me." Edward undid the belt with ease, followed by the button and zipper. They landed with an audible thud on the floor.

His hands were back at my hips, locking eyes with me as he undid my jeans. I didn't look away from his gaze when I felt my jeans hit the floor, not ready to look down. He pulled back the covers, arm around my waist, lying me down on the bed. I licked my dry lips, feeling the pillow sink beneath my head.

"I love you." he said, swallowing thickly, appearing to be just as nervous as I was.

"I love you, too." I ran the back of my fingers across his cheek. Leaning in, he kissed me softly

"Are you sure?" pulling back so he could see my face.

I nodded, "Yes."

His underwear was shed, followed by mine. He rustled around in his nightstand drawer, coming back with a foil packet. My hand went to my hair while he slid the condom on, my heart was pounding so fast that I didn't think that it would ever slow down.

"Hey, hey, look at me." he lightly held my chin, eyes meeting mine, giving me a smile. "Come back to me."

"Sorry," I felt him run his warm hand down the side of my face and I leaned into his touch.

"It's just you and me."

"How are you so calm?"

He took my hand and placed it over his racing heart, "I am anything but calm here, Bella."

With my free hand, I gripped the back of his head, bringing him down to me, kissing him.

"It's going to hurt." he spoke against my lips.

"I know."

He pressed his lips agains mine once again as he slowly started to enter me, moving slowly. I gripped his arms tightly when he entered me fully, stopping. The pain was unlike anything that I had ever felt before, not nearly as bad as girls in the locker room at school made it out to be.

"Okay?" his forehead was against mine, looking at me tenderly.

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

After a while, he started to move. This was nothing like what I had thought it would be like. The feel of our sweaty skin rubbing against each other was incredibly erotic. Him coming was a sight that I would never forget, and I wanted to make it happen again.

Afterwards, I laid against his side, loving the feel of his arm around me.

"I didn't have a falling out with my dad, I left." his voice was low, the statement coming from out the blue.

I sat up on my elbow to look at him, "What happened?"

My question resulted in silence, like they all did. There was a pained expression on his face and he opened and closed his mouth like he wanted to say something, but ended up disentangling himself from me and sitting on the edge of the bed, the sheet covering his lap.

I sat up, pulling the sheet tighter around me and looked at his back.

"Why do you always do that?" I didn't wait for him to answer because I knew he wouldn't, "You start to let me in just to shut me out?" I was tired of loving a man that I didn't know. "I want to know you."

"You do know me," he turned to me, to dog tag that I'd gotten him for Christmas shinning in the low light.

"No, I don't." tears stung my eyes but I fought them back. I refused to show weakness. "You know me, but I don't know you. And one of the things I did know about you was a lie," I cursed under my breath as I started to cry, "Please," I took his face in my hands, pressing my forehead against his, "let me in."

He shook his head slowly back and forth, fighting with himself before taking my hands off his face. He stood from the bed, grabbed his pants and boxers before emotionless saying: "Get dressed and I'll take you home."

He left me alone then, crying on his bed. This was not how my first time was supposed to go.

I grabbed my clothes and dressed quickly. Fumbling to get my shoes on. He was standing by the door when I emerged, standing statue like. No words were spoken between us while we walked down the stairs (well, I was basically running) and to his car.

"Why are you being such an asshole?" I spit, looking out the window. "Do you want to ruin this?"

I looked at him. His body was tense, his knuckles were white he was gripping the steering wheel so tightly. We shared a beautiful moment together and now we were like this. Maybe I was wrong, because he was very much like a monster right now.

When he stopped in front of my house, I got out, slamming the door behind me not even waiting to see if he had anything to say. I walked quickly to the house, just wanting to be someplace comforting.

My mom was coming down the stairs as I stumbled through the front door, her smile disappearing when she saw I was upset.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she went into concerned mom mode in no tome at all.

I ran over and hugged her, squeezing her so tightly she probably couldn't breathe. She maneuvered us so we were sitting on the stairs, rocking me back and forth like she did when I was little.

"I think that I did something that I wasn't ready for." I looked at her, pleading with my eyes for her not to be angry with me. "Please, don't be mad."

Realization flashed across her face as she crushed me to her.

"It'll be okay, it'll be okay." She rocked me back and forth, repeating herself.

But her soothing words weren't working this time. The ache in my chest was telling me that everything wasn't going to be okay.

**Runs and hides...**


	19. Explanations

**A/N: I am _extremely _happy with how this chapter turned out. This chapter 19 is more true to the story. I hope that you all enjoy it. Happy reading!**

19\. Explanations

The sun was shining when I woke in the morning, not remembering how I had gotten to my bed. Last night still stung, and I wasn't sure what it meant yet. I wouldn't be able to look at him the same after that, and I definitely wouldn't be able to trust him like I had. Everything was more messed up than it had been before and a resolution had to be met. I can't understand what had happened to Edward last night, no matter how hard I tried. We needed to talk, that's the bottom line. I deserved answers, especially after last night.

I got out of bed, making my way downstairs to find my mom in the kitchen, as she usually was on Saturday mornings. Tyler was happily coloring with his orange crayon at the table, a bowl of cheerios in front of him.

"Hey, bud." I messed with his hair, sitting down beside him.

"Hey," my mom looked over at me from where she stood at the stove, a pan of eggs in front of her. "How are you?"

I sighed, looking at my hands, "As good as I can be I guess."

Last night had changed everything between Edward and me. There was no going back to how things were; it was impossible. I wanted him to talk to me, and I was frustrated that he wouldn't, or couldn't, talk to me, but I couldn't force him to. How had we let things get so messed up? How had I?

"What are you doing today?" I asked, my mom setting a plate I front of me.

` "I got called into work this afternoon. Someone called in sick and they need someone to cover. Tyler has a play date so you won't have to worry about him." she gave me an apologetic look. She didn't like to work on the weekends, it was what she saw as family time.

"Oh," I picked up my fork and moved the eggs around my plate. "What time do you have to be there?"

"In an hour. I tried to get out of it, but they really needed someone." she sat across from me with her own plate. She was worried about leaving me alone.

I put my fork down, "I'll be fine, mom. You don't have to worry about me."

She sighed, "When you're a mom you will understand. Just because you say not to worry, doesn't make the worry stop."

"I know," I picked my fork back up and tried to eat. "I wish it did thought."

She reached over, taking my hand and giving it a squeeze.

&amp;7&amp;

The house was overly quiet when they left. I found myself sitting on the couch, flipping through channels, nothing capturing my attention. Sighing, I laid down on the couch, leaving the TV on whatever random channel that I had put it on last. Maybe I had overestimated me being fine alone. It was giving me too much time to think, and that was the last thing that I wanted to do right now. I didn't want to cry.

After everything that you read about losing your virginity, you expect yourself to feel different, but I didn't. I felt exactly as I had yesterday. There was nothing special about me as I laid here alone in my house. I actually really missed my mom right now. She had told me to call her if I needed her but I didn't want to freak her out anymore than she already was. I would be fine until she got home. If need be I could call Angela. She and her family had made a surprise visit to her grandparents, but she wouldn't mind having an excuse to step away. She loved them dearly, but they were overbearing at times and drove her crazy when she was left alone with them for too long.

I'd contemplated calling Edward, but decided against it. I was too afraid to pick up the phone and call.

Knocking at the front door made me jump, my body flying into a sitting position. The person knocked again. I got up from the couch, not caring that I was in old sweats and an old band t-shirt and opened the door, not bothering to see who was on the other side. I gulped, finding Edward standing on my front porch. His hair was more unruly than usual and he had dark circles under his eyes. He was still wearing the clothes he had on yesterday. He looked awful.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned when I found my voice. I hadn't expected him to show up here.

He had his hands in the pocket of his jeans. "I was going to call, but I was afraid that you would hang up on me."

I leaned against the door, my hand gripping the knob, "Isn't that the point?"

His eyes closed, jaw clenching. "I know that you're mad..."

"Mad?" I interrupted. "Try pissed." I hadn't realized how pissed until now.

"I just..." he swallowed, taking a deep breath. "There are somethings that I need you to know. I have to tell you, I want to tell you. I understand that if you want to turn me away. I get it. What I did was inexcusable. I just need... to explain somethings to you before you do. Will you let me?"

I stood there for a second, comprehending his words. He wanted to talk... finally.

"Okay," I nodded. "Just let me change and I will be right out."

He nodded and I closed the door. I leaned my back against the door once I had it closed. He was finally going to tell me something. Even if it wasn't all of it right now, I was going to take it. He was going to open up and I couldn't turn him away without hearing him out. Even if it was foolish of me.

I ran up the stairs to my room. I threw open my closet and took out jeans and a shirt, throwing them on quickly. My feet took the stairs to at a time when I made my way back downstairs, grabbing my coat from the rack. I left a note on the kitchen table letting my mom know that I was going to be stepping out in case she came home before I got back. I went back to the door, opening it.

Edward looked relieved when I appeared again, like he didn't believe that I was going to be coming back.

"Where do you want to talk?" I asked, putting my coat on.

"We could go to the park." he suggested nervously.

"Okay."

&amp;7&amp;

We walked to the park in awkward silence, our hands in our pockets. Nothing had ever been awkward when it came to us before, and I didn't know how to act.

It was a cold day, snow was in the air, the leaves swirling in the air with the wind. All the houses that we passed were closed up, trying to keep the cold air out, no children were out playing, the silence around us deafening.

The park was empty, just like every other time that we had been there. We seemed to have a knack for coming here when it was empty. We sat down on the bench, neither of us saying a word at first. I looked around us, taking in the playground. The other times that we had been there it had been exciting, our relationship new. Nothing had fallen apart yet.

"You wanted to talk." I spoke, wanting the silence to end.

He rubbed his hands along his jeans, "Yeah," he took a breath, "I just ask that you hear me out before you say anything. Can you do that, please?"

I nodded, "I can do that."

He leaned back, gathering his thoughts before speaking again.

"Do you remember me talking about Irina?" he looked at me, waiting for my answer.  
"Yeah, you said she cheated on you." I replied, my heart was starting to pick up sped and I didn't know why. "Did that actually happen?"

He smiled for a second before it disappeared. "Yeah, that happened. But I have to start at the beginning to have everything make sense."

"Okay." I was just as nervous as he seemed to be.

"Irina and I met when she and her family moved into my family's neighborhood in middle school. She had a brother, Jacob, the guy that you saw that night at the restaurant. Her brother and I became friends easily and I developed a crush on her over time. At first, I thought that she was annoying, always hanging around me, until I realized that it was only because she liked me.

"Things changed between us the summer before our freshmen year, I started to see her differently, so I asked her out. She didn't even have to think about it before she said yes. I guess you could say that we were the 'it' couple. We had a great relationship that was rock solid for almost two years. That is until I went to camp the summer after our sophomore year.

"When I came home, I knew something was up. She wouldn't let me touch her, pulling way every time that I tried. Then she told me what happened. She'd gone to a party with Garret and Peter, two of my good friends. Peter and her got drunk and ended up sleeping together. We ended it then. Are you with me so far?"

"Yeah, I'm with you." I pulled my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them.

"We didn't stay apart long. By December we were together again, stronger than before. We went to a party one night and had a great time. It was winter break and the roads were icy as I drove home. I was going through an intersection when a car that was speeding crashed into us. The road was too slick for him to have been able to stop.

"I don't remember much after that, just waking up in the hospital to my parents and brother standing around me. My mother crying told me that something was wrong, but when my dad told me that Irina was gone, I didn't want to believe him.

"I wasn't the same after that. I quit baseball, stopped going to parties, and hanging out with my friends. I wasn't moving on. By the time end of my senior year, my dad had had enough. He tried to convince me to go to school, but I refused. I stopped talking to him and left the day that I graduated. I haven't talked to him since then. I see my mom and sister, but not him. I treated him like dirt when I shouldn't have. He was just trying to help me, and I shut him out." he stopped talking, looking at the ground.

I sat there, looking at the side of his face, letting everything that he had just told me sink in.

"Wow," was all I could manage to get out, no other response seemed to fit. "It was a Christmas party, wasn't it? That's why you didn't show up."

His eyes were red when he looked back at me, "It was," he shook his head, "I should have told you then, or at least not have promised to come. I actually stood a block away and when I saw you leave, I wanted to go up to you, but I was frozen where I was. I was having a freak out that night thinking about the last time I had gone to a party. I never wanted to hurt you. I just didn't know how to tell you." he paused, gauging my reaction, "Do you think that you could ever forgive me? I understand if you can't."

Gulping, I answered. "I get it, Edward. I do forgive you, but last night changed everything. You're going to have to earn my trust back, and that's going to take some time. We need to take a step back, let me get to know you before we go forward. We need to be friends right now."

His body relaxed, "Okay. Friends."

I hugged him, crushing him to me. It all made sense now. Maybe we could fix this.

&amp;7&amp;

"Hey, Bella." my mom was drying her hands on a cloth when I walked through the door. She was still in her scrubs. "Where did you go?"

I took my coat off, putting it back on the rack. "Edward came by and went somewhere and talked."

"Oh." I couldn't tell what she was feeling, her voice not telling me anything.

"He told me everything." I crossed my arms.

"Everything, everything?" she crossed her arms as well, watching me carefully.

"Everything. It was nothing that I expected. His girlfriend died in a car accident and he was driving," I heard her intake of breath, "It all makes sense."

My mom was silent, letting what I had told her sink all the way in. "What does this mean for you two?"

I bit my lip, "We're friends."


	20. Well, That Was Awkward

**A/N: Work has been crazy this month, giving me no time to write. They had me closing for a few weeks there, but that is over now so I will be able to update again. I didn't like not being able to post, I tried to get some writing done but I had been too tired. Anyway, I am back to working during the day, Yay! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading!**

20\. That was Awkward

February had rolled in uneventfully in a haze of school and work. Business at the book store had really picked up and Jane had me working more days than not after school, leaving me little time to study. The stress as on when it came to my school work, but I had seemed to manage so far. My grades had fallen slightly, but not so much that I was concerned. The A's were still steady.

While my work schedule was filled to capacity, my mom's hours at the hospital were slimmed down. The few weeks her, along with everyone else, had been cut dramatically. I could tell that she was worried and stressed, but she kept up the facade for Tyler and I. She had been looking for something else, anything else, to keep us afloat, but the search was in vain; no one as hiring, they were all getting rid of people, not adding on. Money was really tight, we had just enough to live on. She hadn't told me to worry, but she didn't have to, I was already worried. More lay offs were coming, we just didn't know when or if it would affect us.

I was sitting on the bench in the girl's locker room getting ready for gym class. Lately, I welcomed this period, I found it to be a great outlet for my frustrations. I was putting on my last sneaker when Tanya came waltzing over to me, taking a seat on the bench beside me, the smell of her overly sweet perfume instantly made me nauseous. Internally, I rolled my eyes. The last thing that I wanted to do was to have to deal with Tanya and her parade of minions.

"Hey, Bella." her voice was overly sickeningly sweet, a fake smile plastered on her face.

I gritted my teeth, "What do you want, Tanya?"

"Now, now, Bella," her voice still held the sweet tone, but a hint of malice was creeping in. "I am just trying to have a conversation with you."

"Since when?" my irritation was growing and I was mentally yelling for Angela to hurry up in the bathroom. Not that I was afraid of Tanya, quit the opposite. If the girl didn't shut up I was going to clobber her right her in the locker room, detention be damned.

She let out a slight growl, obviously pissed that I wasn't letting her get to me. "I just wanted to ask where that really hot boyfriend of yours was." With those words I went from irritated to furious in a split second. The bitch was too observant bout other people's lives. "What were you not good enough in bed, because I am sure that I could show him a good time."

I looked at her with my fists clenched at my sides. I could feel how hot my face had gotten and it was sure to be tomato red at this point, not that I cared, my anger was too powerful to let anything else through. There was no controlling myself as I took her in, from her overly tight shorts and top, to her permed hair. Yes, she had a perm like she was still stuck in the nineties.

"Look," I spit, "my relationship with Edward is none of your business. Save your bullying for someone else."

"He must have dumped you good." she sneered. And with that, I went over the edge.

It was like an out of body experience as I watched my fist collide with the side of her face, the impact hard enough for me to feel up my arm. I put all of my strength into the punch, satisfied with the shocked expression on her face when her hand came to cup her jaw. My eyes went to my hand that was still clenched shut tightly in disbelief. A sharp pain radiated through me when she got a blow in in retaliation, her hands going to grip my hair, pulling it painfully. There was a commotion around us and within seconds we were pulled apart.

"What is going on?" Coach Clapp held us apart, Tanya wiggling to try to break free of his hold to get to me, only making his grip on her shoulder tighten.

"Nothing," I swallowed thickly, "It was just a miscommunication."

"I'd say," Coach Clapp grumbled. "We're taking a trip the office."

I closed my eyes at his words. I had never in my life been sent to the principal's office, much less for fighting. Angela's wide eyes caught mine as I was led out of the locker room, giving her shrug, silently telling her that I would fill her in later.

The hallways were silent and empty as we walked down them, occasionally getting looks from students in classrooms that had the door open. When we finally made it to the office the same woman was sitting at the front desk, standing when she saw us walking in, a look of worry on her face.

"What's going on?" she asked, adjusting the glasses that sat on her nose, her eyes on Coach Clapp for his answer.

"These girls are going to need some ice," he gave us both a disapproving look, "and I am going to need to speak with Mr. Jones."

Her eyes came to me in disbelief before she sprung into action, going to knock on the Mr. Jones's door. He stuck her head into the office, saying something and then waved Coach Clapp over to enter.

"Have a seat over here girls while I get you some ice." she motioned to two seats next the office door. Reluctantly, Tanya and I sat in them, watching her disappear down the hallway and turn a corner.

Tanya sighed exasperatedly, "We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"Yeah, because I am the only one at fault here!" I crossed my arms over my chest, sliding down in my seat, wishing for the day to be over.

"I'm sorry, all right?" I looked at Tanya in surprise, "I shouldn't have said that to you."

"You really shouldn't have." I was apprehensive about her apology, not sure if she meant it or if she had just said to hopefully lessen the punishment.

"Here you go dears," the woman reappeared, I really needed to learn her name, and gave us both ice.

It wasn't until I put the ice against my jaw that I realized how sore it felt. Moments later Coach Clapp emerged from the office, looking to us.

"It's your turn." his words were foreboding, making the knots tighten in my stomach.

I dropped the ice to my side, holding it limply at my side like it would help my cause if he didn't see it. Tanya and I took the seats in front of his desk.

"I have to say I am surprised to see you two here," Mr. Jones commented. He was a middle aged man with graying hair and gray eyes. "What happened?"

"Words were taken out of context," Tanya grumbled, still holding the ice against her jaw.

"Yeah," I agreed quickly, "emotions ran too high before we thought. It shouldn't have escalated like that, but it did."

Mr. Jones sighed, "Since this is your first offense, I am going to let you off with a warning. I do not want to see either of you in my office again, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Tanya and I replied in unison.

"I am going to call your parents to come get you."

I gulped, putting the ice back against my jaw, the pain winning out. My mom was going to be pissed to get that call.

&amp;7&amp;

"What the hell happened?" my mom asked, looking at the bruise on the side of my face when we got in the car, Tyler playing in the backseat.

I sighed, looking my hands, shame filling me. "Tanya pushed me too far. I've been worried and stressed, and she said all the wrong things at the right time."

My mom slumped against her seat, "I know, Bella. I wish things were different. It's my fault." she bit her lip as a tear slipped down her cheek.

I shook my head, gripping her hand. "It isn't your fault, you don't have control over it."

"But I am supposed to be the provider." her chin was quivering, her hand coming to cover her mouth.

"It will all work out, mom." I gave her a small smile when she looked at me.

She took a deep breath, wiping her face. "Do you have to work tonight?"

"No," I leaned my head back. It was the only night that I had had off for four days and I had so much homework to do. "I was thinking about going to the coffee shop to get some work done if that is okay?"

"That's fine." she nodded, understanding that I needed a change of scenery for a while.

An hour later, I was sitting in at a table in the corner of the mostly empty shop, books surrounding me, my fingers flying across my calculator as I did my math homework. I was so focused on what I was doing that when the figure appeared in front of me I jumped almost as high as the ceiling.

Edward laughed at my reaction, "Well, that was some greeting."

I laughed halfheartedly at his joke. We hadn't seen each other in person since that day at the park and I had no idea how to act around him anymore. We'd talked on the phone a few times, but the conversations had been short and nowhere near as easy as they used to be.

"Sorry," I apologized, "I didn't see you there."

"That's obvious," his eyes zeroed in on the left side of my jaw. "What the hell happened to your face?"

"I got into a fight."

His eyebrows raised, "You're shitting me, right?"

"No." I doodled on my paper.

"Can I buy some coffee?" he pointed to the counter where a barista was slumped on top like they were going to fall asleep at any second.

"I don't have any money to pay you back." my heart was pounding at the prospect of him sitting at the table with me.

"Bella," he leaned down to look me in the eye, giving me a pointed look. "After the dy you had, you could use a cup of coffee. Actually, you could use some alcohol, but I don't feel like getting arrested for using a fake ID today."

"Okay," I bit my lip, a slow victorious smile came to his face.

"Okay."

I slumped against my chair watching him walk to the counter, having no clue why I had said yes or what I had gotten myself into. We were friends. Friends bought each other coffee, not a big deal, except nothing about this felt like a friend thing. Everything about this situation going on between was confusing to me. We agreed to be friends, but I wasn't sure now if we could just be friends. Can you just be friends with the person you're in love with? Edward had a lot of things that he needed to figure out before we could go forward, and I had to remember that.

"Thanks," I took the cup that he offered me.

"You're welcome." he plopped down in the seat across from me, taking a gulp from his own cup, the picture of ease while I was tearing myself up on the inside. Damn boys and love and relationships being so confusing! "How are things?"

I sighed, not sure how to answer the question. "Okay." my response didn't even convince myself.

"I know you better than that." he insisted, leaning in closer, his eyes capturing mine and wearing me down. "Something's wrong."

Shaking my head, I answered him: "Why do you have to read me like a book?" I took a sip of my coffee, "My mom's hours at work have been cut... a lot. We're barely making ends meet. Another round of layoffs are coming, I can feel it... and I am terrified."

It felt good to get this off of my chest. Angela knew, but there was just something about the connection that I had with Edward, like he got it more than she did about certain things.

He let out a long breath, looking off into the distance. "Heavy."

"Yeah," I placed my cup on the table, just looking at it in my hands, "heavy." I licked my lips, "I just wish there was something I could do. I just feel so helpless with all of this going on. It just seems like everything around me is going in hyper speed and I can't catch up."

He cupped the non-bruised side of my face, lifting my face to look at him. "It will be okay, Bella." his words were spoken with such conviction that I couldn't help but feel at ease.

I leaned my cheek into his hand, enjoying his touch more than I should. His thumb ran across my cheekbone, creating sparks of electricity in his wake, causing him to pull his hand back like he had been burned. He felt it too.

"I should go," he stood, "you have homework to do."

"Yeah, I do." I replied dumbly.

"See you around, Bella."

"See you around."

I watched him leave, feeling the loss of his presence. Yeah, this friend thing was working out great.


	21. Complicated

**A/N: Long time no see. Things have been crazy, but I've gotten over the hump now, so hopefully I will be able to post more than once a month.**

**There are only a couple of chapters left of this story and I am going to go and work on them now. **

**I hope that you all enjoy. Happy reading!**

21\. Complicated

"Please, Bella," Angela begged as we walked out of school the following Friday. "I will owe you big time if you do this for me."

"Ang," I protested, practically whining, yanking my arm away from her. At least trying to. She was stronger than she looked. "I don't want to be the third wheel." Eric had asked her out for tonight and ever since she's been trying to get me to tag along with them.

"But you won't be," she stopped walking, halting me as well. "Mike is coming to."

I gave her a skeptical look, "This isn't some convoluted way of yours to try to hook me up with Mike is it?"

"God, no!" she scrunched her nose at the suggestion, making me feel bad for the guy. "I just..." she paused, trying to find the right words. "We're going in a group to lessen the pressure, that's all. It would mean a lot to me if you came."

Angela Weber really knew how to pile on the guilt, causing my resolve to crack, just like she knew it would. And that is how I ended up at her house, watching and helping her pick out something to wear. I was sitting on her bed against the pillows with my legs crossed, trying to be as helpful as I possibly could. So far all I had done was annoy her when I said that I liked something that she didn't. My mom had said I could go out to tonight fairly quickly, most likely wanting me out of the way while she and Phil decorated for Tyler's party tomorrow.

"Forget it!" she cried exasperatedly. She was wearing the first thing that she started out with: a light weight white, floral dress. "I'll just wear this."

"I told you that I liked that one." I replied, trying to cheer her up.

She came and laid down on the bed next to, looking at the clock. It was five. We were meeting the guys at the diner in an hour.

"It gets easier." The words that my mom had told me came tumbling out, although, I hadn't had enough experience to say if that was true or not.

"Really?" She didn't seem convinced as she sat up, throwing the teddy bear that was underneath her on the floor.

I laughed, "I don't know. My mom said that to me when I started to freak out, I still don't know how true it is."

She let out a laugh, looking at me. "Are you okay?" She was studying my face.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You've just been a little off the past couple of days."

I sighed, "I know."

"If you miss him so much, just call him." she shoved me in the shoulder.

"He pulled away, Ang." My mind went back to the day at the coffee house, I was still confused as to what had happened.

"Bella," she sat up straight, her face becoming serious, "He pulled away because he probably thought that's what you wanted. You were the one that said that you two should just be friends. He was respecting your decision."

I looked at her surprised by her outburst. "I thought that you were anti-Edward?"

She sighed, "I was, especially when things got really sketchy, but then he let you in, not that excuses how he treated you," she was quick to point out. "but it helped everything make sense. He's talking. He's willing to let you in now and I think that maybe it might be worth another shot. He's obviously trying to work things in his head out." she shrugged.

"Everything is just so confusing when it comes to relationships and boys."

"Tell me about it," she crossed her arms over her chest, "Do I really want to do this with Eric?"

Angela was scared, and I could see why, she didn't want something like what happened with Ben, to happen with Eric.

"Do you like him?" I asked, watching her nod. "He likes you, too. Eric is the opposite of Ben, he's a sweetheart. I think that if he was going to bolt, he would have."

"Ben was a complete douche bag, and Lauren can have him." she bit her lip. "I think that I am just a little spooked."

"I think you are, too. But I also think it's worth the risk."

"Yeah, me too." she looked at me pointedly.

"Hey," I stuck my finger up at her, "We're not talking about me here, we're talking about you."

"Have I thanked you for coming tonight?"

"Yes, many times."

"Thank you... again."

&amp;7&amp;

The local diner was in the center of town by the hospital and office buildings. It was the only thing, other than the gas station, that was open 24 hours. The clientele was mostly elderly couples and truck drivers, but on Friday and Saturday nights, kids from the high schools would hang out, taking up booths and talking loudly, driving the waitresses crazy. It had been a while since I had been here, but it was still as audacious with its neon signs about cheap coffee and specials, as it always had been.

Eric and Mike were waiting outside, huddled together, their hands shoved into the pockets of their coats, looking cold. It had to have been about freezing, the air cutting right through the fabric of my jeans, and my nose felt frozen. Every time that I looked at Angela's bare legs I shivered.

"Hi," she said bashfully when we got to where the guys were standing, a blush coming to her cheeks when Eric looked at her, a smile spreading across his face.

"Hi. You look great." he complimented her, making her blush darken.

"Hi, Bella." Mike greeted me.

"Hi, Mike."

We went inside where an older woman with gray hair and thick glasses led the way to a booth on the back wall. Angela took a seat next to me on the outside of the booth, taking her coat off. I slipped mine off, letting I fall behind me on the seat. Mike sat across from me, looking slightly uncomfortable and clueless, just like I was feeling. Eric and Angela were immersed in an easy conversation.

The diner was busy. Lots of teenagers were crowding the booths, laughing and carrying on, obviously having a good time. Across the diner from where we were sitting sat a family. A brown haired woman sat next to a blonde haired man, still in his scrubs. Across from them was a little girl with black hair, coloring an activity page. They all had drinks, but still had their menus. They looked like they were waiting for someone.

The elderly woman came back to take our drink orders, blocking my view of that side of the building. People watching was my default when I felt uncomfortable, it was something that I had always done, my had had to call me out on it several times when I was younger, saying that it was rude to stare. I tried not to stare, really I did, but social interactions were something that I found interesting.

When the waitress left to fill our drinks, whoever it was that they had been waiting for had arrived. The man was hugging a guy that was wearing a coat and a hat, the embrace was a long one, like when you haven't seen someone in a very long time. When they broke, they sat down, the guy taking off his hat. Once again, it seemed like my life had slipped into the script of a really bad romcom, there sat Edward.

I looked away quickly, sliding down in the booth behind Angela, hoping that he hadn't seen me. My heart was beating fast and my face was heated.

"You okay?" Mike asked, breaking his silence. He genuinely seemed concerned for me, his brows furrowed, his eyes shooting to where I had just been looking.

"Yeah," I swallowed hard, wishing that the waitress would come back soon because my throat was now dryer than it had ever been in my life.

Angela looked at me, "What's wrong?"

"Over there," I pointed to the other side of the diner, "two booths down from the door."

She looked quickly, "Holy shit." she whispered to me.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked, looking between me and Angela.

"It's nothing to worry about. Just someone I know." I intersected, blowing it off like it was no big deal because nothing was going to ruin this date for them if I could help it.

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch. Eric and Angela were really hitting it off, both of them leaning against the table to get closer while they talked. I kept my eyes on our table, not wanting to see if they'd left or not. I was not going to freak out.

The ice between Mike and I had thawed, so we'd talked some, but it was still slightly awkward. We didn't know much about each other, which made it hard to figure out where to start.

"They didn't really need us, did they?" I asked Mike, motioning with my head to the couple next to us.

He laughed. "I didn't think they would. Eric's liked her for a while."

I laughed.

"Who is it that you're avoiding over there?"

"I'm not avoiding anybody." I took a sip of my drink.

"You've been in the same position since you freaked out earlier. Is it the guy over there?"

I sat my cup down, "He's still over there?" My curiosity got the better of me.

He nodded, "He's looked over here a lot."

My heart leaped a little when he said that.

"Is he the guy that you and Tanya had that fight about?"

I groaned, "You heard about that?" My cheeks flamed again.

"I think everyone has heard about it by now. Things tend to spread like wild fire around school. But I am willing to bet that you're both not pregnant with his baby."

I gaped, "That's what people are saying?"

"Yeah, people like to exaggerate things when they aren't sexy enough."

"It was more humiliating than anything."

"I bet." we both got quiet for a second. "If you don't mind me asking, what's going on with you two? He keeps looking over here like he wants to kick me in the balls."

I leaned against the table, figuring there was no point in trying to hide. We both knew at this point that the other was here. "It's complicated."

"If you want to be together, what's complicated about that?"

"You make it sound so simple."

"Why can't it be?" he shrugged. "We're young, why over think things?"

"I never thought that I would be getting advice from Mike Newton."

"I'm a lot deeper than people think I am." he teased.

By the time that we got up to pay the bill, their booth was empty, and I couldn't help but feel disappointed. After the pep talk from Mike, I really wanted to talk to him, but it seemed my chance, at least for tonight,had passed.

"See you around!" I waved after Angela and Eric, watching them go down the sidewalk hand in hand.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Mike asked, pulling his coat tighter around him.

"No, I can make it on my own. You go ahead home and get warm."

"Are you sure?"

"Stop acting all chivalrous, I have my phone in case something happens."

"What about pepper spray?"

"Darn," I snapped my fingers, "I knew I forgot something." we both laughed. "But, seriously, I can make it on my own, give me some alone time."

"Okay."

I looked at him, all teasing aside. "Thanks for the advice."

He nodded, "You're welcome."

"I'll see you at school on Monday."

"See ya." Mike waved as he started across the street.

I stood there for a second, gathering my wits before I started home. I turned and started across the parking lot, my eye going to a figure leaning against a car. I stopped, turning toward him. He wasn't wearing his hat and was looking at me.

"Hi." I started, watching him come toward me, his hands in his pockets.

"Hi." he stopped a few feet away from me.

"That was your dad,wasn't it?" I asked, remembering him telling me that he hadn't talked to his dad in months.

"Yeah. We've been talking a lot over the phone lately."

"That's good," swallowing, feeling off kilter. "Why are you still here? I thought that you'd left."

"I don't know," he looked off into the direction that Mike went.

"His name is Mike." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Angela had a date and we tagged along."

"Oh." he sounded disappointed.

"That came out wrong," I shook my head. "Mike got roped into coming out tonight just like I did. We're not dating."

Edward visibly relaxed and we fell into silence.

"Damn it, Edward." I exploded because I was tired of the dance that we were playing. "We both know why you stayed behind, it's the same reason that I hoped you would! I miss you and we both know that this whole friend thing and giving each other space is bullshit."

At first, when he didn't say anything, I got nervous that I misunderstood, until he to me, taking my face in his hands and kissed me.

I let out a sigh as I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him to me. I really had missed him.

"I missed you, too." he pressed his forehead against mine. "I love you."

I smiled, "I love you, too."

I kissed him again as we stood in the middle of the diner parking lot, not even caring that we were probably blocking traffic.


	22. Epilogue: Happy

**A/N: **Long time no see. I know it has been forever and a day since I last updated, I am sure you are frustrated, because I am frustrated with myself. I had actually had this chapter almost done about a month ago and then my hard drive crashed. Yay me! I swear I am a technicidal maniac, you don't want to know how many hard drives I've gone through during my life of owning a laptop. But, you aren't here for me to bitch about my life, so I am just going to let you read.

Before I go, this story was going to have one more chapter and then an epilogue, but I wrote this and it seemed a fitting end, so there you go. Happy reading!

Epilogue: Happy

When I think back to what my life had been like seven months ago I would never have thought that I would have ended up here. My life was just one long repetitive loop where I thought I was invisible, but what teenage girl doesn't think that. I went to school, work, and home, sometimes hanging out with Angela when I had a weekend off. Then, one November afternoon, my life changed when I was, quite literally, run over by a boy on a skateboard. At that time I hadn't really thought anything of it, much less on seeing the guy again. To me it was just something that would leave a bruise and then fade away from my memory, like the bruise on my skin. To say I was shocked when I saw him again at the only party that I had ever been invited to was crazy, and what made it even crazier to me was that he actually wanted to talk to me.

Angela had been convinced from the beginning that something was going to happen between the two of us, but I had shot her down, thinking that a nineteen-year-old guy that had the looks he had could have any girl that he wanted, so why would he be interested in a sixteen-year-old girl that had no prior boy experience? But for a reason beyond my comprehension, he was interested, even went so far as to show up at the bookstore that next day while I was working.

I don't think anything about our relationship from the beginning was normal. For instance, when he had asked to meet at the park, I had lied to my mother about why I wanted to take Tyler there on Tuesday afternoon, something that I had never done before in my life. I made a lot of poor decisions at first that I wished I hadn't made. Like when my mom caught me in my lie after the movie. I had never seen her so disappointed in me before or since.

But my mom wasn't the only person that I had made mistakes with. I'd bailed on Angela for a guy. The one person, besides my mom, that I told everything to, and I betrayed her trust. We'd been able to work it out and I discovered what a douche bag Ben was. There was something very satisfying about watching her dump water on him that day.

Then there was Edward. We'd both made a lot of mistakes that we probably wish that we could change. I still remember the disappointment and anger I felt when he didn't show up to the Christmas party. No phone call with a lame excuse, just nothing. Then me, being the stupidly sixteen, let myself get swept off my feet again when he showed up at my house the next day holding a present. I didn't question him, I don't think that I really wanted to because I was too afraid of the answer, and he didn't offer one. I had let him off the hook too easily. Maybe if I hadn't let him off the hook, that horrific night a few weeks later wouldn't have happened. But the thing about situations like that, you don't understand how important they are until they're over. That night finally made him talk to me, something that I had been wanting for a long time.

When he told me about Irina and how he had been driving that night, along with the subsequent down fall of everything else in his life, it made since. It didn't excuse anything that he had done though and at that point, I needed to take a step back. After all, I'm only sixteen, and there is only so much that I can take at a time.

Also during this time, Phil came back into our lives. When I opened the door and saw him standing on our porch, I felt my heart plummet. He was the last person that I had ever expected to see again. After he had left us the night that my mom had told him she was pregnant, I assumed that he had gone far away, but no, he was standing on my porch feeling rightfully guilty. I was very angry when my mom and him had gotten back together so quickly. It wasn't fair to Tyler and me. I always thought that my mom made smarter decisions then me.

I remained skeptical for a long time afterward, really expecting him to decide one day that he had made a mistake in coming back and leave again, but he didn't. He was still around, helping take care of Tyler. He was spending more time at our house than at his apartment. We were doing things as a family again. We would go to the movies or out to dinner. I even let take me to the bookstore one day where we had a good long talk just the two of us. I guess when people really want to change, they will. My mom's had passing conversations with me about how good he's been with Tyler and me, and asking about how I would feel if she ever asked him to move back in. I like that Phil is around so much, I am just not sure if I am ready for that step, and I don't think she is either. It's more of her way of seeing how I am feeling about the whole thing. One day, when we are all ready, she'll ask him to.

Once March had arrived with its warmer weather, the school seemed to start to go at hyper speed. Before I knew it it was time to start cramming for finals. We all know it's cramming because there is no way in hell we can remember everything that we had learned, I don't care what the teachers think.

Everyday that I didn't work, Angela, Eric and I had been at one of our houses studying. Edward was still helping me with the Biology because he was a magical being that remembered everything. Although, there were times that our "study sessions" weren't really study sessions. We couldn't keep our hands off each other some times. We hadn't had sex since the first time. There were things within our relationship that we needed to fix without the complication of sex. But the closer we were getting, the more I felt like I was going to explode.

It wasn't all work and no play. We would go out on dates, either alone or with Angela and Eric. Usually to the movies or to place where took me on our first date, I still didn't know that name of the place, which is where we were tonight celebrating the fact that it was finally summer.

Over the last couple of months I had gotten really good at playing pool. I had even successfully beat Garrett one night. He then proceeded to bow and congratulate me on surpassing the master. I was leaning over the pool table, getting ready to take my shot when I felt hands take hold of my hips.

"I know how to play you know." I teased, standing straight again, feeling the breath of his laugh against my neck.

"I know." his voice was low as he kissed my neck lightly once, sending a shiver down my spine.

I let out a breathy laugh, tilting my head to side to give him better access. "You just don't want to lose again."

"Mmm," was his only response, moving my hair off my neck before his lips made contact with my skin again.

I felt the familiar desire start to well up inside me and I turned my face toward his, our lips making contact this time. I wanted to forget playing pool and go back to his place...

"I thought that we were supposed to be playing pool?" I heard Eric's amused voice.

We broke apart, my face flaming as I turned back to Eric and Angela who'd returned with the drinks that they had left to get. Angela handed me mine.

"I think that I am going to sit this one out." I handed my cue to Eric and went to sit at the table in the corner of the room while the boys played. I really didn't want to end up giving them anymore of a floor show than we already had.

Angela looked amused as she sipped at her Coke, eyeing my flushed face.

"What?" I asked, setting my cup on the table.

"Oh, nothing." she sat her cup down next to mine, a smile still on her face. "I just didn't know that I was going to be getting dinner and a show tonight when we agreed to this." she teased, making my face flame further.

"Shut up!" I took a huge gulp through my straw, wanting a different route of discussion. "How are you and Eric doing anyway?"

Her cheeks flamed and she almost choke on her drink. I didn't think that she would react that way to that question when I asked it. We didn't talk much about the inner workings of our relationships much, hers was starting out and I was working to repair mine. We didn't discuss anything that could be construed as sexual. The only thing that I had told her was that we'd done it and from then on just let her assume or not assume anything that she wanted.

"It's going good." was her simple response once she had stopped coughing, her face still beet red.

"By that reaction I would say a little more than just good." I commented,watching her squirm in her seat. "Hey, we gave you guys a floor show, I don't think that you have to be embarrassed by anything."

She pushed her hair behind her ears. "It's a little more than good. We haven't.. you know... but we've... done other things." she eyed me, seeing if I was satisfied with her answer.

"Sometimes that's fun," I looked over at the guys playing, watching Edward laugh at something that Eric had said, then looked back at Angela, "and sometimes it's frustrating as hell."

Angela's brow furrowed, "I thought that you two..." she drifted off, not completing her thought.

"We did... once. We had to work somethings out before we complicated things again." Honestly, I'd been apprehensive to jump back in bed with him right away. The only experience I had was awful and I wanted to be absolutely sure we trusted each completely, something that I had previously not done, and I was really starting to think that we were there.

Angela nodded, "That was the smart thing to do."

"You okay?" Edward's arm came around my shoulders, startling me.

I looked at him with a smile, "Everything is okay, we were just talking."

Edward smiled back at me, giving my shoulder a squeeze. "Are you ready to go?"

My brow furrowed, "It's still early, not even nine."

"I know, I'm just a little tired. We could go watch a movie or something."

I was going to ask him if he didn't just want to drop me off at home, then I saw the look in his eyes, a look that I had seen before, and knew that he wasn't tired at all, and that made my heart pound.

"Okay," I looked over at Angela and Eric, "Do you guys mind if we bail?"

"No," Angela gave me a knowing look, "See you later."

We left the restaurant, going straight to his car, going to the one place that we knew we could be alone.

Three months ago when I had met his parents and younger sister was also the same night that Emmett and Rosalie announced their engagement. It was kind of nice having the attention diverted from me, it helped me feel less like throwing up. Anyway, Emmett and Rose had decided to move into her place, which left Edward alone in the apartment that they had shared.

Alice, his little sister, had taken a liking to me that night. She talked my ear off about her "boyfriend" Jasper, to which Edward rolled his eyes and reminded her that she wasn't allowed to date until she as thirty-five. After dinner, when she had asked if I wanted to see her room, I agreed. We ended up playing Barbies for the next two hours, much to Edward's chagrin.

We were able to keep our hands to ourselves the whole ride their and all the way up the stairs, but as soon as the apartment door was closed and locked behind us, the flood gates opened.

My back was pressed tightly to the door, arms around his neck, our lips moving furiously together. His arms were wrapped around my waist, his tongue snaking its way into my mouth. We stood there like that until we couldn't breathe any longer. He kissed my lightly before putting his forehead against mine, a pained expression on his face.

Confused, I put my hand on the side of his face, willing him to open his eyes and look at me, which he did.

"What's wrong?" my breath was still coming out in pants, as was his. Our chests were brushing with each breath we took. I bit my lip, wanting him to tell me exactly what was on his mind. We'd both learned to be patient with each other to talk, and so I was, waiting for him to find the words for what he wanted to say.

After a moment, he spoke: "This is how I messed it up the first time." He swallowed thickly, looking at me, his eyes pleading.

"Edward..." I started, but he cut me off before I could say anything else.

"I did," he let out a gust of breath. "I hate myself for what I did to you that night. If I had just talked to you instead..." he trailed off, his eyes getting misty. It was obvious that he still had a lot of guilt, but he wasn't the only one that messed up.

"It wasn't just you that night." I looked down briefly, "That night I had just come here to tell you that you could trust me. That whatever you had to say, that I would listen. Then things spiraled, and I ended up doing something that I wasn't quite ready for. In the moment I thought that I was, but looking back, I wasn't ready to deal with everything that it entailed. But neither of us can change anything about it, we can wish we could, but we can't."

His eyes slipped closed, "You have no idea how much I wish that I could change it."

"I think I do, because I wish that I could change what I did."

"I love and trust you. I trusted you then, I just didn't trust myself. I just hope that I gained your trust back." he admitted quietly. He was laying the fear that he'd been keeping inside out, becoming fully vulnerable, obviously preparing for rejection.

Tears were stinging my eyes. I hated the fact that he felt like I didn't trust him. I knew what that felt like, because I felt it all those months ago when I thought that he didn't trust me enough to open up to me.

"Edward," my voice broke. "I trust you. I am not going to lie and say that you hadn't broken that trust, but you've more than gained it back. You let me in. You let me meet your family... How could I not trust you now?"

"That day at the park when I told you... I honestly thought that you wouldn't want me anymore." he gave me a weak smile.

"That wouldn't have happened."

His jaw was clenching and unclenching, something that I had discovered he did when he was trying to hold back his emotions. I didn't want to hold back, and I didn't want him to either. I just wanted to feel.

Cautiously, I rose up on my tiptoes and brushed my lips against his once, pulling away to see his reaction. When I leaned in again, he met me half way, our lips meeting firmly. My hands, of their own accord, went to the sides of his neck, feeling his rushing pulse. When my hands started to travel down the front of t-shirt, it seemed to sober him and he pulled away.

"Are you sure you want to go there?" Our faces were still so close together that I could feel every breath that he took. He was still resisting, still scared, and I didn't want him to be. I was sure of not only me, but of us. I wanted to go there.

"I love you. I trust you. I am ready for this if you are."

That seemed to be all he needed to hear, because within the next moment, his lips were on mine again, a throaty groan emitting from him that shot straight between my legs.

We fumbled to his room slowly as we fought with his sneakers and my sandals, laughing as we ran into walls. His shirt was thrown onto the kitchen counter. I yelped, when without warning he lifted me, placing me on the cool surface.

My nerves made their first appearance when he started to slowly raise my blue tank top inch by inch up my stomach. A moan escaped me when he placed a kiss on my newly exposed skin. His kisses quickly followed behind the ascent of my shirt, the muscles of my abdomen clenching with the contact. He placed a kiss on the top of each of my breast as my top went over my head. He placed into on top of his, looking back at me.

He ran his hands along my sides, taking in the sight of me. When his hands finally started to towards the clasp of my bra, our eyes connected again as he undid. Our eyes never disconnected as I took it off, throwing it off to the side. He gripped my hips, pulling me closer to him so that we were chest to chest. Only then, did he look down. It wasn't the first time that he had seen me naked from the waist up,in fact he had seen me that way a lot over the last several weeks, but the way he was looking at me made me just as nervous as I was the first time.

"You're beautiful." he pushed some of my hair behind my ear.

I felt my skin flame at his words. It wasn't that I didn't think that I was pretty, but their was just something about the guy you love saying it to you, especially that certain way, that gives you butterflies.

He was kissing me again, slower this time, like he was trying to savor the moment. He lifted me off the counter, being careful not to disrupt our kiss and started making his way, once again, to the bedroom. We both took sharp breath in when we felt my pebbled nipples rub against his chest.

He placed me carefully on the bed, both of us making our way to the pillows. I sat up, my hands going to the buckle of the belt he had on, and with steady hands, I undid it, pushing his shorts and boxers down his hips, both of us struggling to get them the rest of the way off. We were both laughing when they finally hit the floor.

"That parts easier when you're not on the bed." he commented, pushing hair that had fallen across my face away.

"But it's not as fun."

"Are you nervous?" he asked, all the comedy in the situation now gone.

I shook my head, "Not anymore." And that was true. Any nerves that I had had vanished. I had never been more sure of anything in my life.

He leaned in to kiss me, guiding me to lie down. As he popped the button on my shorts, I could feel my heart pounding against my chest from the anticipation.

Edward didn't waste any time getting them, and my underwear, off of me, throwing them to the floor to mingle with his. He was back over me in a second, placing a light kiss on my lips before turning his attention to the night stand drawer for the familiar foil packet.

"I love you." he whispered, lining himself up with my entrance.

"I love you." I whispered back, feeling start to enter me.

We both moaned loudly when he was seated fully inside me. It was slightly uncomfortable, but nothing compared to the first time.

"Are you okay?" his voice as strained from the effort of holding back.

"Yes, just go slow." Which he did.

At first, the discomfort was out weighing the pleasure, until he hit a spot that made my toes curl. Soon, we were both lost in each other. My hands running along his back, his lips attacking my neck. I was lifting my hips to meet his, the pleasure mounting. It wasn't long before we both came undone.

&amp;7&amp;

"I have to go inside." my words were spoken against his mouth. I didn't want to get out of this car, I wasn't ready to leave our bubble.

Edward laughed, "I know. I don't want you to go, but if I want any hope of getting you to myself again any time soon, I have to stay on your mom's good side."

I sighed, pretending to pout, "Fine."

"I love you, you drama queen."

"I love you, too." I leaned in for one more kiss before getting out of the car.

I was on cloud nine the whole way to the door, but my bubble was burst when I walked through the front door to find my mom crying on the couch at midnight. My heart sank. She'd been acting really weird the past couple of days and I was now fearing the worst.

"Mom?" I asked cautiously, stopping in the doorway of the living room. "What's wrong?"

"Bella!" she sniffed, wiping her eyes. "I didn't realize that it was time for you to be home yet."

"It's midnight. Right on time." I was shifting from foot to foot, my unease increasing every moment that she didn't explain what as going on.

"Come sit," she patted the couch cushion next to her. "I have something to tell you."

I made my way slowly to the couch, taking a seat next to her. Her strange behavior wasn't helping and I found myself wishing that she would just blurt it out already.

"So," she wiped her nose with a tissue. "it's no secret that my things have been tight due to my hours being cut. You know that I have been sending out resumes," she paused waiting for my confirmation, which I gave. "Well, I had an interview for a job a few days ago. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to jinx it. It's office administrative job, something that I had never done before. I really didn't think that I would get it. But, this afternoon I got a call back and they want me to start next week."

I gaped at her, not fully comprehending at first what she had said because it was not at all what I was expecting to come out of her mouth. "You got it?"

She nodded, smiling bigger than I had ever seen. "We won't be struggling anymore."

I lunged at him, hugging her tightly. All of her hard work had finally paid off. We were going to be okay.

The End

**A/N: **I honestly cannot believe that this story is finished and I just to thank all of you have read this and been patient with me. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and favoriting!


End file.
